Juste un peu plus de temps avec toi
by Fluvia
Summary: Levi a perdu la femme qu'il aimait lors d'un accident avec un Titan, robot ayant perdu le contrôle. Seulement alors qu'il tente de se reconstruire, anéanti, son nouveau partenaire arrive. Et elle ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à Petra. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment va-t-il le supporter ? [Rivetra], UA
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut, salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ! Ouais UN AN que je ne suis pas venue sur ce fandom ! Un an presque que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfic assez longues, donc me voilà pour celle-là qui j'espère le sera assez ! Eh oui je vous avez pourtant dit que je ne savais pas si je pourrais revenir ! En fait juste après avoir fini la Brigade, j'ai eu cette idée 0:) la voilà un an plus tard! Nous nous mettons donc dans du drama, de l'amour mais quand-même de l'action ! ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Ceci n'est qu'un UA, les personnages et l'environnement originel ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! :D**

 **Blabla supplémentaire : j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir l'image, car il y a énormément de fanarts fantastiques sur le rivetra ! J'avoue aussi que j'ai regardé un certain manga et j'ai eu cette idée ensuite ;) si vous voulez deviner lequel c'est... Je le dirais peut-être dans les chaps suivants si vous le voulez ! :D**

 **Bon ben nous voilà partis dans un monde un peu étrange mais qui, j'espère, va vous plaire ! :* Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Nous étions en 2030. Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Eh bien… disons que la société avait légèrement changée. Non il n'y avait pas eu une formidable décrue du banditisme ou même de la mort et la misère dans le monde entier. Certes, les conditions avaient sensiblement changées et s'étaient améliorées mais ce n'était toujours pas ça et pas l'utopie fantastique que certains avaient annoncée.

Alors pourquoi donc en 2030 ? Eh bien nous pourrions ajouter que des gratte-ciels avaient poussé un peu partout encore dans le monde, faisant de notre planète un mélange étrange de verdure et de ville. La pollution ? Maintenant en décrue. Oui c'était déjà pas mal, hein ? Un bon progrès et une grande avancée pour l'espèce humaine en général.

Mais ce n'était pas tout : le niveau des eaux était maintenant contrôlé et le pétrole limité dans sa consommation. L'or noir - le pétrole - était désormais remplacé par les énergies renouvelables soit plus exactement : le soleil qui était désormais mieux utilisé que vingt ans auparavant. Une nouvelle invention avait aussi paru : marcher sur un trottoir pouvait même produire de l'énergie, et d'autres inventions plus innovantes les unes que les autres. Un monde presque idéal si on oubliait les quelques inégalités qui augmentaient toujours entre les deux extrémités mais que l'on comblait de plus en plus : les pauvres et les riches. Mais mieux vaut ne pas parler de ça : ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse dans ce cas de figure.

Non, la plus grande invention et le plus grand progrès - même si on l'avait prévu mais certainement pas en exponentiel -, était dans le quotidien et la condition de vie de chacun. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien révolutionner autant une société ? Très simple à expliquer en deux mots - oui vous pouvez compter littéralement après les deux points qui suivent - : les robots. Oui simplement des robots. Des voitures donc qui ne nécessitaient plus de chauffeurs ce qui entrainait naturellement moins d'accidents et de bouchons donc moins de réveil matinaux.

Mais ça, c'était presque la base, un simple objet sans prix. En fait, chaque famille avait son robot dans la maison. Et le robot avait une famille. Il pouvait aussi bien faire la cuisine, le ménage et autre que faire baby-sitter et remplacer les parents tout en effectuant des algorithmes d'une intense complexité. Etrange, non, si vous vous imaginez un petit truc rond avec de grands yeux, un peu maladroit sur ses roues et dont les mécanismes grincent légèrement.

Non, les Comps - leur nom officiel provenant de compagnon et Compe pour une jeune robote - ne ressemblaient pas du tout à cela. Ils étaient des machines - si on peut toujours appeler ça ainsi - évoluées. Leur ressemblance avec les humains était flagrante, hallucinante, même. Vous croisiez maintenant des personnes dans les rues d'une ville sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'un Comp. La société s'était basée sur eux pour les problèmes difficiles. Ils réglèrent cela avec brio.

Vous vous dites également que c'est en raison de l'absence de leur sentiment. Mais c'était encore loin d'être le cas. Ils n'étaient plus ces machines froides et inexpressives ou du moins qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des humains et qui faisaient presque peur avec leur visage de cire immobile. Ils pleuraient réellement, ils ressentaient la douleur, autant physique que morale. Ils pouvaient avoir mal après une émotion intense, ressentir de la haine, de l'amour et de l'affection. Ils sentaient bien tout cela comme les humains et l'affichaient sur leur visage. Ils étaient plus ou moins timides, réservés ou au contraire ouverts à tous. Ils faisaient partie de la famille, comme un grand frère, une mère adoptive ou un enfant. Car il en existait de tous les âges, toutes les apparences, des deux sexes.

Mais bien sûr, comme chaque machine, même si évoluée, ils avaient une durée de vie limitée. Exactement neuf ans et trois mois. Après, leur système d'exploitation - soit leur programme intégré - avait des problèmes et des bugs et ils commençaient à ne plus fonctionner correctement. Cette date expirée, le Comp devenait totalement changé. Son caractère n'était plus du tout le même, de doux et voulant aider, il devenait agressif et dangereux. Ses pupilles normalement humaines s'écarquillaient devenaient littéralement horizontales et en forme de losange. Oranges. On pouvait déceler les premiers bugs à ce niveau là. Puis le Comp perdait peu à peu ses souvenirs. Il oubliait les personnes autour de lui, ne comprenait plus qui ils étaient, ni comment il s'appelait.

Et alors la transformation en Titan était rapide. Une courbe exponentielle. De plus en plus vite jusqu'à devenir dégénéré. Le programme du Comp explosant, ses forces normalement limitées et bridées, devenaient totalement accessibles. Il était alors muni d'une force sans égale et il devenait impossible de l'arrêter. Il agressait ensuite quiconque jusqu'à même tuer plusieurs personnes - et alors on l'appelait Titan déviant. Il y avait alors une arme ultime : une sorte de pistolet dont une balle détruisait immédiatement les programmes si elle touchait un robot. Elle ne pouvait blesser des humains. Cependant son temps de chargement était extrêmement long.

Mais avant que les choses ne deviennent si catastrophiques, il y avait des Cellules de Reprise ou de Service Terminal. Leur rôle était de récupérer les Comp dont la durée de vie allait expirer. Ensuite, ils faisaient signer aux familles un certificat mentionnant qu'ils acceptaient que le Comp soit repris. La reprise consistait à effacer le programme d'exploitation du robot. Mais avec cela, on effaçait également les souvenirs. Et les employés voyaient les larmes de beaucoup. Les propriétaires du Comp repris ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. C'était une partie de leur passée qui s'enlevait. Souvent ils demandaient qu'on leur redonne le même Comp, qu'importe si ce dernier ne se souvenait de rien ou n'avait plus exactement le même caractère.

Il y avait plusieurs groupe de Service Terminal, en tout dix dans le pays qui nous intéresse. Mais il y en avait dans tous les autres pays. Nous nous concentrerons sur le cinquième groupe. En effet, l'équipe était légèrement plus restreinte que dans les autres équipes et cette dernière était connue pour être plus proche des clients dont elle s'occupait. Il y avait cinq équipes. Chaque paire était composée d'un humain et d'un Comp. C'était souvent le Comp qui faisait tout le travail pour négocier et autre mais l'humain à ses côtés vérifiait que tout se passait bien et intervenait au cas où.

En tant que chef de l'équipe numéro cinq, se trouvait Erwin Smith avec sa Compe Hanji. Puis comme subordonnés, en tant que caporal, Levi Ackerman avec son Comp Erd. Venait ensuite la compagne du noiraud : Petra Ral et comme assistant, Auruo. Et il y avait aussi des nouvelles recrues depuis peu : Eren avec comme partenaire Mikasa et enfin Sasha et Armin.

* * *

Cette équipe était soudée et on les connaissait pour leur amabilité et serviabilité - nous oublierons momentanément le caporal qui ne rentrait décidément pas dans ces critères. Leur sensibilité était particulièrement appréciée par rapport aux autres Services Terminaux. C'était un groupe parfaitement efficace.

Mais voilà, dans ce beau jour d'hiver, aujourd'hui plus rien n'allait. Tout s'était écroulé trop subitement.

Le caporal se tenait devant un large trou creusé un peu plus tôt. Son visage était totalement verrouillé. Il préférait ignorer tout ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Il voulait être seul dans cette épreuve. Il ne pourrait pas de toute façon se reconstruire facilement. Et ce n'était pas juste ces personnes autour de lui qui allait lui remonter le moral si rapidement.

Il y avait un large cercueil de bois. Du bois de cerisier. Comme _elle_ l'avait toujours voulu. Et ce foutu soleil qui brillait de tous ses rayons et qui se couchait enfin, faisant apparaître de tendres couleurs roses et oranges. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'il pleuve des trombes d'eau. Cela serait bien allé avec son humeur.

Il s'avança rapidement d'un pas et déposa sa tulipe rouge sur la boite en bois. Une tulipe rouge pour un amour éternel. C'était _elle_ qui le lui avait appris. _Elle_. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pris la bonne fleur, celle que tous les autres avaient. Pas ces roses blanches. Pour le repos et l'affection. Non, lui voulait lui montrer une dernière fois son amour. « Affection était bien trop faible ». Il ne lui avait sans doute pas assez dit à quel point il était fou d'elle.

Et maintenant… maintenant il était trop tard. Ce n'était pas une foutue plante qui allait changer les choses. Et dire qu'elle tenait tant à ces fleurs. Elle en avait des quantités, toujours des fraiches dans l'appartement… Il aurait dû lui en acheter plus souvent. L'inviter plus souvent au restaurant. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui. Que c'était _elle_ et elle uniquement qui illuminait ses journées. Que c'était pour elle qu'il conservait ce métier.

Mais non. Il avait voulu la jouer assez distant et il le regrettait. Même maintenant, devant tout ce monde, il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il savait qu'il le ferait quand il n'y aurait plus personne à côté d'eux. Il tomberait à genoux et ne pourrait sans doute pas se relever, couché sur la tombe. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devait parler d'elle au passé. Tout était si parfait, si magnifique avant-hier. Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans le passé. Quarante heures, c'était amplement suffisant. Mais non : les choses étaient faites et pas de retour possible. La vie était si cruelle.

Il se souvint de toute la journée d'avant-hier. Cette journée aussi ensoleillée. Et bien évidemment cette foutue lumière n'était pas présente au moment où ils en auraient eu le plus besoin. Il serra les poings. Un bon matin pourtant…

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette tout petite intro, le chap deux suit tout de suite, pas d'inquiétude ! :D J'espère déjà que les bases vous ont plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'ai repris le chap un an plus tard, donc en le lisant j'avais l'impression de lire un truc tout à fait nouveau XD !**

 **Bon beuzouilles !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut salut, me revoilà depuis hier! Donc voilà, la fic commence vraiment ! :D J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! ;)**

 **La musique conseillée est entre {...} je trouve cela plus facile et pratique ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

Un mercredi comme il y en avait tant en apparence. Levi ouvrit les yeux avec le réveil et s'aperçut que Petra à ses côtés dormait toujours. Il sourit légèrement et se leva après l'avoir admirée rapidement. Il enfila le début de leur uniforme au pantalon blanc et chemise blanche avec ce blouson brun et les ailes dessus qui signifiaient le départ et la liberté de la mémoire. Une chose à la fois triste et heureuse. Il enfila tout cela rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine de leur appartement, descendant les treize marches qui l'en séparait. Il prépara le café et leur petit déjeuner…

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant il semblait à Levi que c'était identique au premier jour. Il ne savait plus exactement qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle sans doute, il s'était aperçu très vite qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et Hanji l'avait également poussé à lui répondre un peu plus gentiment. Puis ils avaient fait connaissance. Et Levi s'était senti changé. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Il avait seulement réalisé après la déclaration officielle de la rousse. Lui aussi ressentait _ça_.

Bien sûr, la nouvelle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de circuler dans tout le Service et ils avaient eu les félicitations de chacun d'entre eux - et surtout de la folle qui sautillait un peu partout à côté d'eux. Tous avaient pu voir que, progressivement la liaison d'abord incertaine et qu'on pensait sans doute de courte durée s'était consolidée. Elle était devenue stable et durable. Et elle avait tenue jusqu'à maintenant. Un petit sourire frémit sur les lèvres du caporal quand il repensa au changement qui allait s'effectuer désormais dans leur couple. Mais ce soir, pas avant ! Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Il but tranquillement son café et croqua dans sa tartine. Petra allait se lever dans deux ou trois minutes alors en attendant, il lisait le journal du jour après avoir tout préparé pour elle. Mais il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Un jour banal parmi tant d'autres. Leur exactement trois ans et quatre mois, mais la rousse ne devait pas savoir qu'il comptait avec autant de précision : après tout, il était l'homme, il devait être tout de même un peu détaché, non ?

Deux minutes plus tard, en effet, la jeune femme se leva, elle s'étira et se dirigea vers la cuisine en descendant les escaliers où une douce odeur de café et de pain grillé flottait dans l'air. Leur petit appartement était en fait composé d'une mezzanine où se trouvait leur chambre. La salle de bains était au rez-de-chaussée ainsi que la cuisine qui faisait office d'entrée. Et puis avec une petite baie vitrée et un balcon, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la ville. Contrairement aux autres dans l'équipe, ils ne restaient pas continuellement avec leur Comp. On les avait autorisés, exceptionnellement. Ce qui faisait que les deux Comps gardaient un appartement ensemble.

Petra embrassa rapidement son compagnon - toujours simplement vêtue de sa légère robe de nuit et d'un sous-vêtement dessous - et s'installa en face de lui. Elle croqua dans sa tartine et savoura le beurre coulant qui tachait ses doigts et la confiture à la mûre si savoureuse que Levi faisait. Hmmm, un délice. Elle sourit et lança un léger coup d'oeil au magazine que le noiraud tenait dans ses mains. Bof rien de très intéressant et puis elle ne voulait pas se pourrir une journée. Elle ne lisait que rarement les informations. Les plus importantes, elle les entendait dans la voiture et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Ils échangèrent les rapides phrases habituelles puis la jeune femme fila sous la douche après avoir volé un second baiser au détenteur de son coeur. Elle s'habilla ensuite rapidement regrettant de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour se consacrer à Levi, mais ce dernier était ponctuel et ne se doutait sans doute pas que c'était leur trois ans et quatre mois exactement… Pour elle chaque mois avait son importance. Alors, quand elle fut habillée, coiffée et rapidement maquillée - son compagnon la préférait naturelle mais pour le travail il fallait quand même un rapide coup de mascara - elle monta dans la voiture aux côtés de son homme. Prêts pour une nouvelle journée.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au travail et se saluèrent tous. Les mêmes mots habituels. Bien dormi ? Ouais et toi ? Comment ça se passe dans la famille ? Tout cela qui faisait qu'ils se sentaient tous bien ensemble et qu'ils formaient une équipe soudée. Levi sourit en voyant Mikasa collée aux basques d'Eren. Elle se considérait un peu comme sa soeur adoptive et était… légèrement - non pas seulement légèrement, _vraiment_ \- surprotectrice. Un caractère de Compe… Cela les amusait tous en réalité mais ils préféraient ne rien dire comme elle était assez douée aux arts martiaux.

Alors que tout le monde allait se mettre à son poste et récupérer ses différentes missions de reprise et rédiger les rapports avant de prendre contact avec les clients, la folle : Hanji, sauta dans tous les sens pour tenter d'obtenir leur attention. Bien sûr cela fonctionna.

— Oyez, Oyez gentes gens. Peu d'entre vous le savent, mais c'est mon cinquième anniversaire et quatre mois et trois jours. Pour cela, j'aimerai que nous allions tous au restaurant ce soir, qu'en dites-vous ?

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi tenter de trouver des excuses aussi bidon ? Sasha poussa un cri de joie et se leva d'un bond : oui elle était de la partie. Tous firent le tour et consentirent. Puis ce fut à Levi, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie ce soir : il avait déjà prévu quelque chose de plus important ! Enfin il serait surtout crevé, oui !

— La folle, dis simplement que tu as envie d'aller au restau avec nous, au pire dis nous que c'est un repas de boulot mais ne trouve pas une excuse si pourrie. Et deuxièmement, non, le soir je vais être crevé et je ne vais pas rester longtemps alors faites comme vous voulez… Ce midi par contre je suis dispo je crois…

Il fit mine de regarder son agenda mais tous savaient qu'il le connaissait par coeur. Et sa parole faisait foi : après tout cela ne gênait personne d'y aller ce midi. Et puis il avait raison : en y allant ce soir ils seraient tous fatigués le lendemain. Bon OK, ils feraient une soirée plus tard. Pour fêter une réussite ou un boulot bien accompli et les félicitations d'en haut. Ils décidèrent alors d'une heure et commencèrent tous à travailler. Plusieurs équipes partirent dehors pour ramener les Comp usagés.

Enfin midi trente arriva et tout le monde se dirigea vers le restaurant choisi - un habitué et auquel on pouvait réserver sans problème dix place. Il faisait un peu de tout mais sa spécialité était surtout les pizzas - cuisiné par son chef, un Comp. Bien sûr les robots ne mangeaient pas mais rien ne les empêchaient de cuisiner ou de juger à l'oeil la nourriture. Et puis dans leur équipe ils devaient bien venir pour mettre un peu d'ambiance et rester à leur côté. Ils faisaient partie de la famille. Rien n'était vraiment pareil s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Hanji sautilla en rentrant dans le restaurant et alla directement dire bonjour au propriétaire et au cuisinier - on la soupçonnait d'avoir un petit faible pour lui. Elle revint avec tout autant d'énergie trois minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea alors vers Levi et lui fit les yeux doux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la folle ?

— Mais euh… t'es méchant, j'ai rien demandé encore ! Bon en gros je voulais demander, c'est pour quand les fiançailles avec Petra… ?

Cette dernière rougit et bégaya. Se tournant subitement vers eux alors qu'elle discutait avec Mikasa. Levi fronça les sourcils et une ombre tomba devant ses yeux. Sa voix se fit plus froide et il but une gorgée dans son verre avant de répondre.

— Ça te regarde pas la folle. C'est quand on décidera que ce sera bon. Rappelle-moi juste, tu en as encore pour combien de temps ?

La brune aux lunettes - plus par plaisir que nécessité - rigola et indiqua avec les doigts. Quatre. Quatre ans.

— Punaise, jura Levi, je vais encore devoir te supporter pendant si longtemps ? Pourquoi les Comps ont-ils une durée de vie si longue ?

Toute l'équipe ria, tandis que Hanji s'accrochait au bras de Levi en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait très fort, elle. Elle se plaignit ensuite de l'amour à sens unique, décidément vraiment pas drôle ! Ils s'installèrent tous à la table et commandèrent ce qu'il désiraient. L'ambiance était joviale et aucun d'eux ne voyaient passer l'heure. Enfin, vers treize heures trente, ils décidèrent d'y aller. Ils rentrèrent au bureau rapidement.

Levi décida d'aller chercher le Comp directement. La famille attendait que la nourrice soit récupérée. Erd l'accompagnait bien évidemment. Ils parlèrent tranquillement dans la voiture et Levi lui annonça que cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il était avec Petra. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au blond : il préférait mourir que trahir le secret de quelqu'un, encore plus de son partenaire. Un sourire émergea sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se plissèrent de joie. Alors il savait que le fait qu'il fasse très attention à leur couple et son amour pour la rousse était bien gardé. Et heureusement, il restait au robot encore six ans. Les au-revoir seraient sans doute difficiles mais il faudrait le faire.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison en question. Ils s'arrêtèrent et toquèrent sensiblement à la porte sans brusquer pour autant : ils faisaient toujours doucement. C'était comme se séparer d'un membre de sa famille et cela était douloureux. Mais le risque était que, s'ils attendaient trop, parfois des personnes se faisaient passer pour eux et volaient les Comp. Ils tentaient des expériences étranges sur eux et souvent le Comp se transformait encore plus vite en Titan. Et il fallait utiliser ces armes qui mettaient tellement de temps à charger avant de tirer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux yeux rougis et légèrement gonflés. La mère de famille. Un jeune homme se tenait derrière elle, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. C'était sans doute lui qui avait été pris en charge par la Compe. Cette dernière s'avança après une dernière étreinte avec la famille, et la remercia encore une dernière fois. Elle demanda bien au jeune homme de prendre soin de lui et de ne pas faire de bêtises. De réussir sa vie. On pouvait voir que ce dernier se retenait à grande peine de ne pas pleurer. Les boucles brunes du robot se tournèrent vers eux et elle hocha la tête : elle était prête.

Elle se détourna de la famille avec un sourire. Et une larme roula, solitaire, le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya prestement de sa manche : ses propriétaires ne devaient pas la voir pleurer, cela les rendrait encore plus tristes. Elle sourit et annonça à Erd que c'était bon pour elle. Ce dernier se saisit d'une boite dans la voiture et revint. Il l'ouvrit et sortit deux anneaux métalliques. Il enfila le premier - doré - et mit le second sur l'annulaire droit de la jeune Comp - argenté pour ne pas les confondre. L'or plus puissant que l'anneau d'argent commençait alors à effacer tout le système. Personne ne savait exactement comment cela fonctionnait mais c'était ainsi.

La jeune brune ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière dans le sorte de cocon en métal qui se fermait sur lui-même. Son corps si énergique et dynamique juste avant, s'affaissa sur lui-même. Cela fascinait toujours autant le caporal. Il regardait cela de loin, faisant signer aux propriétaires le fait qu'ils l'avaient bien récupérée et que tout s'était bien déroulé. Bien sûr ces derniers avaient demandé quand ils pourraient la retrouver, même avec un nouveau système d'exploitation.

L'opération fini, les deux fermèrent correctement le sorte de cercueil cylindrique et montrèrent dans la voiture. Une mission correctement effectuée. Ces derniers temps, les contrebandiers commençaient à pulluler. Bien sûr, on avertissait les familles, mais les voleurs commençaient à se déguiser et à être de plus en plus crédible. Cela arrivait donc que pendant une mission de récupérage, des policiers viennent contrôler la carte de service des employés du Service. Mais ils préféraient ça que de savoir les Comp en insécurité.

Dans leur bâtiment, ils laissèrent la voiture et des hommes vinrent vider le cylindre métallique. Ils installèrent la jeune femme sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans les tréfonds du bâtiment. Là, elle serait contrôlée, son programme serait réinstallé mais surtout, elle serait renvoyée à la maison mère pour tenter d'augmenter sa durée de vie.

Ils remontèrent dans les bureaux au vingtième étage - où ils avaient une vue imprenable par beau temps. Quand ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent le visage grave et sérieux de tous - même Hanji ne sauta pas sur Levi à son tour. Les partenaires demandèrent alors ce qu'il se passait. On les en informa.

— Un Titan. Un Comp a été enlevé et comme d'habitude, sa date limite a été passée et il s'est transformé. Il s'est enfui dans la ville. Et apparemment il a déjà tué deux de ses détenteurs.

Eren leva la main et demanda innocemment :

— En quoi c'est mal, ça en fait juste en moins, non ?

Erwin secoua la tête.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça : si un Comp tue, il y prend souvent gout et il devient encore plus dangereux. On dit qu'il devient déviant. Il va ensuite chercher des proies et vouloir les tuer. Si on intervient pas rapidement, ce sera une hécatombe et les civils auront peur et craindront peut-être même leur propre Comp. C'est pour ça qu'on est là et qu'on doit intervenir au plus vite. Armin, trouve-moi ses données GPS, tu sais comment les activer au cas où ces voleurs l'auraient enlevé. Levi, Petra, fouillez une zone on vous rejoint.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se divisèrent. C'était une question de rapidité maintenant, ils en avaient tous conscience. Chaque minute pouvait compter. Eren était un nouveau avec Sasha et donc ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais tout viendrait avec le temps, le noiraud était certain. De toute façon c'était Erwin qui se chargeait d'eux. Erd appuya - les Comps préféraient conduire et surtout dans les cas d'urgence - sur la pédale d'accélérateur et lui et Petra se retrouvèrent collés à leur siège, à l'arrière. La sirène verte s'activa. Avec cela les gens s'écartaient même s'ils pouvaient choisir de ne pas le faire. En règle générale ils savaient que c'était important.

Ils foncèrent vers un coin de la ville réputé pour que les Titans s'y cachent : assez mal famé et peu éclairé : les Titans n'aimaient pas trop la lumière et devenaient surtout actif lors de la tombée de l'obscurité. Mais la différence n'était pas flagrante. Surtout pour un déviant dont l'objectif principal était de tuer. Et même dans ces cas-là, le Service Terminal devait tenter de le ramener à la raison par des bons mots. Ils descendirent de la voiture et commencèrent à chercher. Ce n'était pas très efficace, mais se séparer était interdit et pas question de prendre des risques inutiles !

Ils fouillèrent les moindres recoins de rues, derrière les poubelles, toujours sur leur garde et dans un état permanent de stress. Mais rien. Pendant deux heures ils avaient eu l'impression de fouiller du vide. Autant chercher une épingle dans une botte de foin. Et voilà que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Foutue saison.

Enfin l'appel qu'ils attendaient arriva : Armin venait de réussir à débloquer le système de localisation après une lutte acharnée. Il était environ quatre heures et demie. Il leur donna la localisation exacte du lieu. Ils remontèrent rapidement dans la voiture. Décidément ce Titan n'était pas comme les autres : il se trouvait dans un endroit très fréquenté. Ou du moins sur le toit d'un appartement dans le centre-ville. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un ne monte là-dessus !

Erd accéléra pendant que le petit blond à l'autre bout du fil leur disait que Hanji et Erwin allaient arriver et qu'au moins ils auraient plus de chance. Levi hésita à charger directement le pistolet à programme qui était si long. C'était le principal désavantage de ce pistolet si spécial. La ville défilait par les fenêtres à une vitesse folle. Le caporal derrière pria pour qu'ils n'aient pas un accident, sinon il serait fatal à coup sûr.

Enfin ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et la folle et leur chef étaient déjà là. Ils formèrent un plan pour entourer le Titan puis se divisèrent dans le bâtiment : par les trois escaliers différents. A six normalement ils pourraient réussir à arrêter un Titan déviant. Heureusement que les jeunes recrues ne venaient pas. Levi déclencha sa gâchette de sécurité du pistolet dans le fourreau à sa hanche. Ils montèrent rapidement les volées de marche jusqu'en haut, légèrement haletants. Le noiraud croisa un civil et lui indiqua de prévenir tout le monde qu'il était interdit de monter sur le toit. Quand elle voulut s'informer de la raison, il lui annonça simplement qu'il y avait des risques d'effondrement d'une palissade et donc qu'on préférait sécuriser mais rien de plus…

Il rejoint alors l'endroit dangereux et ouvrit lentement la porte qui y menait. Son corps était entièrement tendu par le stress. Ses muscles ne formaient plus qu'un bloc dur et bandé. Erd passa devant lui si jamais le Titan se trouvait juste devant la porte. Il le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Mais non, le Titan se trouvait au milieu du toit, couché et replié sur lui-même. Il se contorsionnait et émettait des grognements graves tel un animal fou. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et légèrement en épis. L'équipe remarqua que tous les autres étaient déjà en place. Auruo avança alors d'un pas : c'était lui le meilleur négociateur. Il commença appela respectueusement le Titan et lui demander s'il l'entendait.

— Monsieur… Monsieur Gunther, vous m'entendez ? Nous sommes le Service Terminal… Nous venons vous ramener à votre famille. Nous allons prendre soin de vous, votre souffrance va s'arrêter, je vous rassure. Calmez-vous, laissez-vous faire et tout ira bien ne vous en faite pas.

Le Titan releva la tête soudainement dans sa direction. Son nez était plissé et on aurait dit un animal sauvage avec ses yeux en losange et tout oranges. Il grimaça et feula des mots incompréhensibles.

— … Douleur… Famille… Morts… Tuer !

Auruo plaça ses mains devant lui pour le calmer et lui montrer qu'on ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il était en sécurité. Il fit un tout petit pas de plus et tout tourna. Tout bascula. Soudainement, le Titan se redressa sur ses pieds. Sa vitesse était folle. Levi dégaina son arme et commença à appuyer sur la gâchette pour qu'elle charge. C'était son réflexe. En même temps, le Déviant se jeta sur Auruo, le saisit à la tête et serra. Il serra si fort que le malheureux poussa un cri de douleur. Le Titan n'en resta pas là. Il se redressa de tout sa taille menaçante et leva le pauvre Comp.

Il prit de l'élan et lui fracassa la tête sur le sol. Plusieurs fois. Sans s'arrêter. Avec ces grognements insupportables et ce sourire terrible.

Les systèmes d'Auruo étaient à découvert, éparpillés sur le sol comme du sang humain. Ses yeux étaient vides. Il restait là comme un pantin sans vie. Il était mort. Petra poussa un petit cri de terreur et de surprise. C'était le pire Titan qu'ils avaient vu pour le moment. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle avec ce regard fou.

D'un mouvement de recul, elle se saisit d'un même geste de son arme et la pointa sur le Titan, enlevant le cran de sécurité. Levi lui cria de se sauver mais ils savaient que de toute façon le Titan était plus rapide. Et cette foutue arme qui mettait plus de trente secondes à charger. Le doigt était toujours pressé sur la gâchette et il le maintenait tandis que la balle bleu électrique se formait au bout. Mais s'il lâchait maintenant, cela n'aurait strictement aucun effet. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son supérieur mais il en était au même stade, même moins avancé… Hanji ne savait que faire.

Le Titan se jeta sur Petra d'un mouvement flou tant il était rapide. La main si puissante se serra autour de la gorge fine et blanche de la jeune femme. Il la monta dans les airs, le bras tendu. Petra lâcha son arme et tenta de se débattre. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau des mains du Titan. Elle tentait de lui faire lâcher prise ou de desserrer. Ses pieds battaient dans l'air pour tenter de le toucher. Son visage devenait rouge tandis que l'air lui manquait. Elle peinait de plus en plus. Sa respiration devenait impossible. Et ce sourire fou qui grandissait sur le visage de son agresseur.

Alors Erd se précipita vers le Titan pour le détourner de sa victime. En même temps, Levi lâcha la gâchette après avoir visé comme le pistolet était chargé. Et soudain l'air du crépuscule résonna d'un bruit sinistre.

Un _crac_ résonna et se propagea dans l'air.

Un dernier souffle surpris, un hoquet.

Et puis un dernier regard vers l'être aimé. Un regard désespéré et triste. Capté par le destinataire épouvanté.

Un échange de regard qui invitait à survivre à ne pas lâcher ! Mais il était trop tard déjà : les yeux se fermèrent et la tête retomba mollement sur la poitrine tandis que le Titan la laissa tomber au sol.

En même temps, la balle suivait son parcours, droit devant. Erd jeta un regard sur son épaule, s'écarta de justesse. La balle continua droit devant et toucha le Titan en plein coeur. Ce dernier émit un bruit de douleur. Il se recroquevilla et hurla un grand coup. Sa pupille redevint un instant brun et un sourire reconnaissant et désolé parut sur ses lèvres puis le corps s'écrasa sur le sol, lourdement.

Levi courut vers Petra. Il saisit sa tête délicatement dans ses bras. Ses cheveux si doux étaient serrés entre ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient clos. { **Call your name, AoT** }

— Petra ? Petra ! Je t'en prie, réponds-moi ! Ne me laisse pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, je t'en prie ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'aime tellement. Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, dis-le moi ! Je t'en supplie…

Sa voix se brisa et des sanglots parurent alors à la grande surprise de toute l'équipe. Il tenait donc tant que ça à elle. Il exprimait enfin ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être trop tard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre ses mots si criants de vérité ? Sa tête était penchée et touchait le front de la rousse. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa main droite toujours emmêlée dans les cheveux au carré de son amour, l'autre en train de caresser la joue si douce et inerte…

Hanji lança un regard à son chef et s'avança vers le caporal. Elle se sentait si désolée pour son ami. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du noiraud. Mais sa douleur était telle qu'il s'en fichait. Il lui jeta un regard gris tellement rempli de douleur que les larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux… Levi si inexpressif montrait une telle souffrance, qu'elle pensait que c'était impossible. Pourquoi ce Titan avait attaqué Petra et pas elle ? Elle aurait été ravie de mourir si elle laissait Levi et Petra ensemble… Et non il avait fallu qu'elle reste figée.

Elle serra les dents et laissa tomber sa main. Elle se détestait en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tenter de le conforter. Ses mots ne serviraient de toute façon à rien. Juste accentuer un peu plus sa douleur. Elle recula vers Erd.

Et alors celui-ci commença à chanceler sur ses pieds et à hoqueter. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Son partenaire le dévisagea avec méfiance, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le blond commençait à lutter sur lui-même. Et puis il s'écroula sur le côté. Il regarda son camarade et souffla doucement

— Je suis désolé de ne pas être mort à sa place, de ne pas avoir été assez rapide. Tu n'as pas eu le bon camarade, Levi…

Et alors Hanji remarqua que son ami avait été touché par la balle au niveau du bras. Cela ne laissait jamais aucune chance. Son système d'exploitation s'était tout simplement effacé. Il y avait en tout trois morts dans cette soirée. Et une autre vie supplémentaire ruinée.

* * *

Levi était rentré chez lui le soir de l'enterrement. Il était resté jusqu'à tard devant cette tombe nouvellement dressée. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis _ce_ soir de tâter sa poche qui contenait quelque chose faisant une bosse. Personne ne l'avait remarqué : il l'avait fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas de questions. Il en parlerait quand il en aurait envie.

Ce vide si froid dans l'appartement. Il resta un moment immobile dans l'entrée. Il ne reconnaissait plus son chez-lui. Il n'en avait plus. Il n'avait plus de repères. On l'avait largué dans l'inconnu sans conseil. Sans préambule. Comment repérer la sortie d'un gouffre de douleur ?

Il entendait Hanji toquer à la porte et lui dire qu'elle lui avait cuisiné un plat pour lui, qu'il fallait qu'il lui ouvre et qu'il mange. En réalité, il s'en foutait totalement : il n'avait pas faim depuis deux jours. A quoi cela servait-il de se forcer à manger ? Il ne répondit pas et peu de temps après la folle s'en alla. Tant mieux il préférait être seul pour le moment.

Il monta à l'étage et regarda leur chambre. Tout était prévu pour deux : leur lit deux places, la salle de bains en bas avec deux brosses à dents… Désormais il y était seul. Il s'était servi des affaires de Petra comme si cela pouvait la retenir plus longtemps ici. Et puis son odeur il avait tout fait pour la garder. Mais bientôt elle s'estomperait…

Sur la table de chevet de _son_ côté, il avait déposé un portrait. Elle souriait franchement tandis qu'il prenait la photo. Son sourire éclatant était tellement douloureux. Et puis cet aura autour d'elle qui broyait son coeur. Il avait mis du noir sur le cadre, cela n'allait tellement pas avec Petra. Elle était plutôt la lumière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait parler d'elle au passé. Trois ans et tout s'arrêtait soudainement.

Trois ans et… plus rien. Rien. Le vide. Le néant. Le noir. Le gouffre sans fond de douleur.

Il passa doucement le doigt sur le cadre de bois recouvert de tissu noir. Il avait pris deux jours pour se remettre. Après, il devrait reprendre une vie normale. Si tant est qu'il y arrivât… Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une dernière larme solitaire coulait. Il attrapa l'objet si mystérieux de sa poche. Une boite. Une petite boite de quatre centimètres sur quatre. Toute brune.

Il aurait dû la sortir plus tôt. Avant qu'elle décède ! Ce n'était pas compliqué de poser ces quelques mots et de l'ouvrir. Poser un genou à terre, également faisable. Alors pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Il ouvrit délicatement l'écrin avec l'index.

Il observa avec attention la bague à l'intérieur. Or blanc et or jaune mélangé avec une touche d'or rose. La pierre dessus était une aigue-marine. Simple et belle. Tout était prêt. Alors pourquoi avait-il voulu attendre le soir ? Il avait prévu de l'emmener dans un grand restaurant trois étoiles et de poser le genou au dessert. Mais non. Tout avait changé trop vite. Et il était là, maintenant, comme un con.

Il se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il savait que la personne ne répondrait pas. Et en effet il tomba sur la messagerie. La voix qui lui répondit propagea des frissons sur ses bras. C'était la voix de Petra qui l'informait qu'elle n'était pas disponible et qu'il fallait lui laisser un message pour qu'elle recontacte plus tard. Pourquoi se faisait-il si mal ainsi ? Est-ce que la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment ne suffisait pas ? Ce n'était pas ça, il voulait simplement se souvenir de sa voix, l'imprimer réellement. Il ne voulait pas que dans quelques années il ne sache plus le timbre si doux de la voix. Qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son odeur, de son rire, de ses yeux, son visage…

Alors il composa ensuite un autre numéro. Après une sonnerie, la voix lui répondit. Elle n'était pas pétillante comme normalement. Tout le monde avait été touché par la perte de leur camarade.

— Allo ?

— Hanji, c'est Levi… Je voulais te dire par rapport de la blague que tu as fait l'autre jour à midi… Sur nos fiançailles… je comptais la demander le soir même.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence, parsemé uniquement du bruit de la respiration de la brune. Elle bégaya un instant. La douleur était palpable dans sa voix et elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Mais il avait besoin d'en parler. Et il ne savait pourquoi, c'était à Hanji qu'il s'adressait en ce moment.

— Je… Levi… je suis tellement désolée. Je ne le savais pas… sinon je te promets que je vous aurais empêché de venir en mission. J'aurais dû le faire. J'aurais dû me mettre à sa place. C'est de ma faute, Levi, j'aurais dû mourir à sa place. Peut-être qu'au moins tu aurais moins souffert, et que là tu serais heureux…

— Arrête Hanji, OK ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien de tout cela ne l'est. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Sinon, les choses seraient différentes. J'ai mal mais… ça passera. Tout doit passer un moment ou un autre.

Et il raccrocha. Voilà c'était tout. Maintenant il allait se renfermer encore plus, ne plus exprimer de sentiments humains sur son visage. Il posa la boite ouverte à côté du portrait et remit en place les fleurs qu'il avait déposées la veille. Elles fanaient déjà. Elles allaient si vite, comme la vie de celle qu'il aimait et qui était partie trop vite.

* * *

Une semaine était passée. La douleur avait diminué peu à peu. Et puis après tout, ils savaient que le caporal ne montrerait rien de toute façon. Il ne leur dirait pas s'il avait mal ou non. Il avait aussi vu le père de la rousse. Son presque beau-père. Ils s'étaient croisés dans l'enterrement mais Levi était resté dans son coin, refusant de partager sa douleur avec quelqu'un. Alors il s'était dit que c'était peut-être nécessaire… Il avait toqué à la porte et l'homme avait ouvert. Son visage était fatigué et ses yeux étaient toujours rougis. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le caporal et il l'avait fait rentré. Levi s'était excusé de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. De ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Il l'aimait tellement !

Le père l'avait pris simplement dans ses bras et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et le noiraud l'avait mis au courant pour les fiançailles. Et le père avait commencé à sangloter et lui dire qu'il était si désolé pour lui… Qu'il aurait tellement aimé venir à leur mariage. Qu'il aurait accepté avec joie qu'il prenne sa main. Qu'il aurait le plus fier des pères… Et puis Levi lui avait serré la main un peu plus tard et était parti chez lui. Ou dans l'appartement froid et vide qu'il appelait maison.

Mais voilà deux jours après la mort, comme prévu, il était retourné au travail normalement. Il avait signé le rapport de la mort. Raconté son point de vue, objectivement. Sans sentiment aucun, ni douleur. C'était ce qu'attendait les supérieurs, pas un roman tragi-romantique.

Et puis il s'était occupé de la paperasse en attendant un nouveau Comp. On l'avait informé que c'était une « nouvelle génération ». Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une Compe et qu'elle aurait des facultés supplémentaires et qu'elle avait apparemment une durée de vie plus longue. Elle devait aussi arriver aujourd'hui.

Hanji sautilla dans la pièce - elle avait préféré reprendre ses habitudes pour ne pas garder une ambiance pesante et tous avaient fait pareil un peu après - et vérifia que toutes les affiches de bienvenue étaient en place et n'allaient pas se décoller. Elle vérifia le nombre de verres et que tous les biscuits d'apéritifs étaient là. Le niveau de champagne était OK et il était bien frais. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'heure et alla chercher tout le monde des bureaux. On approchait de onze heure trente !

Elle se colla ensuite à la fenêtre et dévisagea les moindres voitures qui tournaient dans leur direction.

— Hanji, tu sais, tu peux te calmer. C'est pas parce que tu guettes qu'elle va arriver plus tôt, lui apprit Levi.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de rester collée à la fenêtre, faisant une tâche de buée. Ils soupirèrent et sourirent. Toujours un peu tendus pourtant. Et enfin, une voiture ralentit devant leur bâtiment et descendit dans le garage. La jeune Compe allait être accompagnée jusqu'à la porte de leur bureau : on ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était spéciale donc on faisait comme avec tous les nouveaux Comp.

Erwin se dirigea vers Levi ce qui fit que ce dernier tourna le dos à la porte.

— Je veux juste te dire de laisser une chance à cette Compe, OK ? Ne lui balance pas ton passé dans la tête ! Rappelle toi que c'est un être sensible.

— Je sais Erwin, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir quelque chose sur mon passé. Je suis d'accord pour qu'elle rentre dans ma vie et mon appartement mais pas mon passé ni mon histoire. Elle ne montera pas à l'étage. Au moins ce sera pour le mieux. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Erwin hocha la tête et voulut enchaîner sur quelque chose d'autre mais la porte s'ouvrit. Hanji tira alors sur ses cotillons qu'elle avait préparés et souffla dans le petit truc pour les anniversaires. Elle rigola doucement sous les cotillons et les repoussa. Et puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup quand la jeune femme se présenta et qu'on vit son visage.

— Salut, merci beaucoup pour votre accueil chaleureux. Je m'appelle Pyrha et je suis très contente d'être là. Je m'en remets à vous.

Elle s'inclina devant tout le monde autour d'elle. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous figés soudainement ? Elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? S'incliner était peut-être quelque chose qu'on ne faisait pas en fait… Elle resta, surprise parmi eux et sourit un peu plus. Un malaise s'installa. Elle repéra alors dans le fond de la salle le patron et son nouveau partenaire de dos. Elle allait se diriger vers lui. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

Cette voix, réalisa Levi quand il entendit sa phrase… Son corps se tendit d'un coup. Il la reconnaissait entre mille. Pas d'erreur possible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée qui s'était présentée.

Le temps sembla ralentir quand son regard croisa le sien. Noisette et bleu anthracite. _Elle_ était là. Comment _cela était possible_ ? C'était un rêve, simplement… Ses cheveux roux-bruns au carrés, son sourire pur et tellement rayonnant. Et puis sa voix douce et motivante. Ce regard électrisant et sa bouche qui donnait envie d'y coller éternellement un baiser. Son monde s'arrêta devant ce visage légèrement mal à l'aise due ce silence tendu.

Le coeur de Levi se broya sur lui-même. _Elle_ était devant lui…

— Petra…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chap ! J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! En attendant je vous dit à dans une semaine, le temps de reprendre le chap 3 qui n'est pas fini ! A plus !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut salut, comme prévu me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un petit découragement mais j'y suis arrivée ! :D**

 **Enfin bref, merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont follow et favo ! ;) Pitite réponse à la review:**

 **San1110 : re ! ouah je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point là :D Je ne connais pas du tout cette série mais l'idée vient d'un manga très peu connu qui se nomme : Plastic memories. Bon j'avoue que ce dernier est un peu cliché mais j'ai adoré l'idée ! Voilà la suite ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

Petra…

— Euh… Pardon ? Je me nomme Pyrha…

Non. Petra ! C'était elle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Son modèle exact. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment. Il allait juste devoir se baffer pour arrêter de rêver. Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il voyait une jeune femme rousse il imaginait que c'était sa fiancée ? Cela s'était déjà produit dans la rue : il avait attrapé une femme qui passait et qui avait des cheveux roux bruns. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout le même visage, pas la même coupe. Et elle l'avait pris pour un malade en lui ordonnant de la lâcher.

Et là, il avait beau se pincer, elle était bien en face de lui… Est-ce qu'elle était en fait vivante ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient trompés et que les scientifiques avaient trouvé quelque chose pour faire revivre les gens ? Il respira un grand coup en s'apercevant qu'il ne respirait plus depuis un moment déjà. Il chassa les points noirs devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait que rien lui gâche la vue. Il ne pouvait pas y croire…

Une partie de son esprit chantait au miracle tandis que l'autre hurlait au sacrilège. On n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Et en même temps pourquoi allait-il se plaindre : celle qu'il aimait était enfin devant lui, de nouveau ? Il ne savait plus où se placer… Ses mains le long de son corps semblaient se tendre irrésistiblement vers elle. Ses doigts étaient comme aimantés par sa présence. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son regard était un mélange de détresse pure et d'espoir. Hanji le remarqua et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre. Comment aider son ami qui voyait un fantôme devant lui ? Il y avait toujours ce silence pesant et qui mettait mal-à-l'aise la nouvelle. Les cotillons étaient maintenant tous au sol et elle jetait des regards anxieux autour d'elle. Aucun de l'escouade ne savait comment faire pour le chasser. La plaie était encore trop récente. Trop douloureuse et ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors Erwin prit les reines de l'affaire. Il s'avança dignement et tendit la main à la jeune Compe qui se demandait où elle était tombée et si elle avait fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Il lui sourit poliment :

— Je te souhaite la bienvenue, Pyrha. Je suis désolée on nous avait dit que nous recevions un homme. D'où ce malaise. Mais je t'en prie, nous allons juste arranger deux trois choses dans ton bureau et tout sera parfait, je te rassure. Je me nomme Erwin Smith comme tu dois le savoir. Enfin, je vais faire les présentations et ton camarade te montrera le bâtiment juste après. Hanji, sers le champagne, je te prie.

La bigleuse s'exécuta immédiatement, faisant sauter le bouchon de la bouteille avec un gros « poc ». De la mousse sortit du goulot et coula au sol. Tous s'éloignèrent en rigolant pour éviter les gouttes. Le reste de l'équipe se reprit à son tour et commença à s'égayer vraiment, rigolant entre eux. Ils semblèrent presque oublier que ce n'était pas la vraie Petra qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Qui avait bien voulu faire cela : créer un modèle à partir d'un être humain fraichement mort ?

Levi obéit aux ordres de son chef contre ce que lui soufflait son coeur : il se dirigea vers elle et lui serra la main. Il réfréna son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de sentir si son odeur était la même que celle de son coeur. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais non il se contenta de la main seule. Leur peau s'effleurèrent et un courant électrique claqua entre eux. Ils retirèrent vivement la main et Pyrha rigola un peu en secouant assez douloureusement sa main.

— Ha ha, nous dirons que le courant est bien passé entre nous. Et que c'est plutôt le coup de foudre.

Tous rirent et burent une gorgée de champagne. Elle avait le même humour que la rousse. Et puis sa peau était aussi douce. Pourquoi ? Il aimerait tant trouver des différences, se dire que ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Qu'elle n'était décidément un robot pas à la hauteur du vrai modèle. Une piètre copie. Mais non, même lui qui connaissait Petra par coeur ne trouvait pas de différences !

Erwin voyait son embarras et fit signe à sa camarade d'emmener leur nouveau membre voir le prochain client que cette toute nouvelle équipe allait devoir aller récupérer pour leur prochaine mission. Le blond s'approcha de Levi et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

— Arrête de te comporter comme cela, tu la mets mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est programmée et qu'elle ressemble à Petra. Donne lui une chance d'être ton amie, ta camarade et de ramener des robots comme c'est initialement prévu. Essaie de ne pas regarder

— Erwin, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes : tu me demandes d'être neuf ans aux côtés de la femme que j'aime et à laquelle elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Un moment je vais céder. Ou sinon, je vais peut-être m'attacher à elle et quand elle devra partir ce sera encore pire, tu sais ! Petra était la seule pour laquelle j'éprouvais quelque chose…

— Je sais Levi, mais fais comme si, s'il-te-plaît. Essaie. Je te demande beaucoup, je le sais. Mais si cela ne va pas, on changera les paires ou on la renverra. Et on ne sait pas combien de temps elle va durer… Alors tente. C'est tout ce que je te demande en tant que ton supérieur.

Les mains d'Erwin sur ses épaules s'enlevèrent et le noiraud redressa la tête quand les deux femmes revinrent, un dossier à la main. Levi regarda un peu plus la rousse. Il la détailla discrètement des pieds à la tête. Elle portait le même uniforme que Petra, la même taille sans doute. Cette même taille fine soulignée par la chemise dans son pantalon. Il sentit son coeur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine quand il l'admira comme cela. Il oublia même un court instant que son aimée était décédée.

Elle lui sourit et lui montra le dossier qu'elle tenait avec fierté. Il fallait la récupérer le plus tôt possible : ils avaient déjà pris contact avec le propriétaire il y avait cinq jours. C'était la garde du corps d'un homme très influent. Ce serait sans doute assez difficile mais au moins cela mettrait la barre haute et ils verraient de quoi ils étaient capables ensemble. Il sourit simplement et hocha la tête. Il fallait se comporter comme si elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Et dieu que c'était terriblement difficile.

Son sourire, sa façon de pencher la tête sur le côté, tout lui rappelait la vraie Petra. Et puis pourquoi s'appelait-elle Pyrha ? Cela ressemblait tellement au nom d'origine… Est-ce que les supérieurs voulaient le mettre à l'épreuve ? Edwin sourit et leur proposa alors que Levi lui fasse visiter la ville après qu'ils aient pris le premier contact avec leur client. La paire hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le garage de fonction - les gardiens de la Compe étaient partis comme prévu.

Levi se dirigea vers la place passager comme il en avait l'habitude. Sa gorge se serra en voyant que c'était la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient partis dans la dernière mission. A vrai dire, Erd lui manquait également. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son franc sourire et son humour. La façon dont il avait de mettre le doigt là où ça n'allait pas. C'était lui au début qui l'avait aidé avec Petra, quand il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Lui qui l'avait conseillé sur la façon de se déclarer.

Il avait pour le moment l'impression qu'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers avec la nouvelle qui venait de s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur. Et puis il n'avait pas spécialement envie de briser la glace avec elle. Comme il l'avait dit à Erwin : qui sait ce qui se passerait ensuite. Elle ressemblait tant à Petra…

Pyrha comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant son camarade mais elle ne pouvait rien dire : elle ne le connaissait pas encore et visiblement il était assez froid de contact. Pourtant Hanji semblait vraiment bien l'aimer vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le bureau : elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle lui avait demandé de faire attention à lui car il avait subi des moments émotionnellement très difficiles. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait en fait : son visage à ce moment-là s'était tellement assagi et calmé.

Elle tourna la clef sur le contact - tout en sachant que seuls les Comps conduisaient - et démarra doucement tout en jetant de légers regards à son collègue qui regardait par la fenêtre. Comme ça, elle voyait ses muscles saillants son son uniforme et sa mâchoire carrée. Tous avaient l'air musclés en fait dans le bureau. Il semblait qu'ils s'entraînaient alors qu'on lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas du tout obligatoire.

Le silence était presque lourd dans le petit habitacle et la jeune Compe ne savait pas vraiment comment le briser… Certes elle faisait partie de leur groupe désormais, mais elle ne savait pas trop ce que signifiait la réaction qu'ils avaient tous eue. Parce que ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'ils attendaient un homme. Elle savait que c'était faux sur tous les points. Elle savait qu'ils avaient bien reçu son nom et ses compétences comme pour tous les autres Comps - exceptionnellement comme elle était un nouveau modèle on n'avait pas fourni la photo. Alors cette réaction, peut-être la comprendrait-elle plus tard quand elle se serait bien intégrée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita puis finit par demander :

— Je vais devoir vivre avec vous, c'est cela ? J'espère que votre appartement n'est pas en désordre, parce que je n'aime pas cela !

Elle rit doucement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route mais elle jeta un regard à l'homme ténébreux à ses côtés. Ce dernier venait de se détourner de la fenêtre pour lui jeter un regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux qui y était apparu un court instant et qui avait disparu si vite que la rousse se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Et puis il y avait aussi de la surprise.

— Euh… oui bien sûr qu'il est rangé ! Et surtout propre. Je déteste la saleté et tout ce qui y ressemble. Le bordel aussi, donc !

La Compe hocha la tête, étonnée et impressionnée. Elle pensa qu'il allait enchaîner sur un autre sujet de conversation mais non. Il se tut de nouveau et continua de regarder la route qui passait. Elle serra les mâchoires mais mince alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Son programme lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle brise la glace. Parler dès maintenant de la blessure qu'il avait ? Non, et puis quoi encore ! C'était trop tôt ! Lui demander s'il avait une petite amie ? Mouais… ça meublait…

— Et… vous êtes en couple ?

Merde quelle conne : il se détourna de la vitre pour la regarder avec un air étrange, pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela. Elle rougit et bégaya, décollant une main du volant et l'agitant pour chasser le malentendu.

— Non, enfin ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je vous promets que je ne suis pas en train de vous draguer, c'est juste que j'essaie de trouver un sujet de conversation et ça m'a paru le mieux. Oui je sais c'est débile mais votre silence me met mal à l'aise.

— Très bien. Tu peux me tutoyer, je pense que ce sera déjà mieux. Et je ne répondrai pas à la question. Enfin disons que c'est compliqué à expliquer…

Sa voix partit dans les tons un peu étranges avant de se stabiliser. Pas question qu'elle voie sa douleur : ce n'était pas de sa faute, et il ne devait pas l'oublier surtout ! Il lui demanda depuis combien de temps alors elle avait été activée, dans quel laboratoire. Mais il vit rapidement que ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet qu'elle attendait de sa part. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi parler avec elle : c'était à la fois de redécouvrir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et en même temps apprendre à connaître une inconnue.

— Oh, et bien cela fait trois jours environ que je suis active mais ils ont effectué des recherches pour tenter de savoir ma longévité. Ils n'ont pas vraiment trouvé… Ils supposent que je devrais vivre bien plus longtemps que les Comps de précédente génération. Voire comme un humain.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard étrange de son partenaire, presque rempli d'espoir et de nostalgie. Un souvenir vint alors effleurer la surface de son esprit. Son réveil. Elle se souvenait de cela comme si c'était hier. Elle avait également une excellente mémoire. Elle se perdit un peu dans les brumes de ce qui revenait vers elle. Elle était sur une sorte de table d'opération. Elle sentait le froid du métal sous son corps.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle inspira alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait pas de coeur à proprement parler. Elle dévisagea la faible lumière orangée au loin. Elle était en vie. C'était la première prise de conscience qu'elle avait eue. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, un pic de douleur était venue la transpercer à l'endroit où son coeur justement aurait dû se trouver.

Elle approcha sa main au niveau de ses yeux. Elle la voyait. Elle toucha alors son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sentie alors du tissu : une fine robe enveloppait son corps, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Elle se redressa lentement et regarda autour d'elle en même temps qu'elle amenait ses jambes à son corps. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, contracta les poings, fit bouger ses doigts de pieds. Tout fonctionnait à la perfection.

La salle était complexe : de multiples ordinateurs montraient des pics et commençaient à émettre des bruits étranges. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce son strident l'énervait et lui vrillait les oreilles. Elle se concentra pour que ce dernier cesse. La machine connectée par son bras émit un bruit étrange et s'éteignit. Elle soupira de soulagement, ses créateurs avaient compris que cela l'énervait et ils l'avaient sans doute arrêtée.

Une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu parmi tous les branchements s'ouvrit en face d'elle et un homme d'âge mur rentra dans la pièce. Il avait quelques rides au niveau du front et un sourire gentil. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, et des cheveux gris commençaient déjà à bien pointer. Elle lui donnait facilement la cinquantaine. Elle réalisa alors qu'il devait son principal concepteur et donc qu'elle était sa réussite.

Elle fit mine de se lever pour aller le remercier mais il lui fit signe de rester à sa place. Il approcha et regarda d'un air étrange la machine qui avait cessé de fonctionner. Il débrancha les derniers fils qui la tenaient prisonnière et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève en toute dignité. Elle le fit avec une grâce qui la dérouta elle-même. Elle remarqua alors les larmes présentes dans les yeux de cet homme. Cela la surprit légèrement.

Elle porta avec hésitation les mains au visage de cet homme qui semblait à la fois heureux et sur le point de pleurer. Elle lui sourit gentiment. L'homme sembla encore un peu plus triste et elle recula pour ne pas le blesser.

— Je suis désolée, monsieur ! Croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! Je vous prie de m'excuser… S'il-vous-plaît… pouvez-vous me dire mon prénom ?

L'homme sourit tendrement et effaça du revers de la main les larmes qui pointaient.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis juste très fier de ma nouvelle et sans doute ma dernière création. Pyrha… Pyrha Nikal… C'est ton nom. Je suis ton père, l'ingénieur en chef. Mais je préfère que tu m'appelles père, j'en ai l'habitude. Et on ne demande pas à une personne qui va bientôt devoir partir en retraite de changer ses habitudes !

Elle sourit gentiment en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses rouges rougirent légèrement et elle prononça le « père, enchantée de vous connaître ». Un éclat brilla dans les yeux bruns de l'homme sans qu'elle puisse réellement savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle le questionna ensuite sur sa prochaine affectation : allait-elle aller dans une famille. Il lui fit signe de ne pas trop précipiter les choses et que chaque chose avait son moment. Docile elle hocha la tête et la releva quand elle entendit son père rire.

Elle le suivit alors faire des tests. Elle entendit un léger murmure de la part de l'homme qui la précédait mais ne put rien comprendre. Elle soupçonnait un « ressemble vraiment » mais sans plus. Elle haussa les épaules elle ne tentait pas de comprendre l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle savait qu'en ce moment elle se dirigeait vers une salle pour faire une batterie de tests.

Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens autour d'elle mais elle se laissait faire sans faire d'histoire. Au bout d'une heure, on leva un pouce vers elle. Tout était bon, elle était prête à rentrer sur le terrain. Son père, qui n'avait pas quitté ses côtés, la rassurant quelque fois de sa voix douce, hocha la tête. Il se saisit alors d'un dossier qu'on lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit et son visage sembla se décomposer.

La jeune Compe regarda discrètement par-dessus son épaule. Il y avait la photo d'un homme aux cheveux ébènes. Des mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. En un coup d'oeil elle le trouva magnifique. Il avait un regard gris froid qui transperçait même à travers une simple photo. Si elle en avait eu un, son coeur se serait sans doute accéléré. Elle mordit doucement sa lèvre.

— Ce sera lui mon partenaire ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

L'homme d'âge mûr hocha la tête, son visage muni d'un masque glacial. Il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Puis il sourit finalement et lui tendit le dossier. Il lui fit signe de le lire afin de savoir où elle irait dans deux jours. Elle lit avidement et releva la tête. Elle chercha rapidement ce qu'on disait de la cinquième escouade et sourit franchement. Ça lui allait.

Elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais quelque chose en cet homme aux cheveux corbeau lui disait vaguement quelque chose. C'était comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle secoua la tête. Impossible, elle venait juste d'être mise en route.

Pendant deux jours elle subit encore des tests à longueur de journée. Elle se laissa faire. Et chaque fois, son père était à côté d'elle. Est-ce qu'un ingénieur se devait d'être toujours aux côtés de sa création ? Elle haussa les épaules, qu'est-ce que cela changeait. Ils lui firent assez mal quand ils essayèrent de trouver la durée de vie qu'auraient ses systèmes.

Le lendemain était le jour J, elle avait été escortée par deux hommes imposants. Un était un Comp, elle le savait car elle le percevait, et l'autre un humain. Ils s'assirent à côté d'elle dans voiture. Elle eut l'impression d'être une prisonnière. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un nouveau modèle comme elle devait être gardé secret à ce point ? Ne devait-on pas normalement au contraire vanter le fait qu'on avait trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?

Toutefois, sa rencontre avec l'homme terriblement séduisant n'avait pas été de celle qu'elle espérait. Quelque chose en lui avait dit s'écrouler. Par contre, lui, était encore plus sexy que l'image laissait paraître. Mais contrairement à sur cette photo, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il était brisé.

* * *

Levi quant à lui était perdu dans ses pensées dans la voiture. Il ne savait pas si ça valait vraiment le coup d'essayer de s'entendre avec cette nouvelle camarade. Est-ce que de toute façon dans moins de dix ans, elle ne partirait pas ? Mais en même temps elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait peut-être la durée de vie d'un humain… Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un avait pris une morte comme exemple… Il devait faire savoir cela au Bureau des Comps et trouver qui avait été le responsable de ceci ! La voiture s'arrêta alors et il sortit de ses rêveries.

Il tourna la tête vers la nouvelle, mais elle aussi semblait être très loin. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Quels secrets pouvait-elle bien posséder ? Savait-elle qui était celui qui l'avait créée ainsi ? Il lui toucha simplement l'épaule et elle sursauta légèrement, se tournant vers lui.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant la grande villa légèrement en dehors de la ville. Elle fit mine de rien comme son partenaire la regardait. Ils devaient s'être arrêtés depuis deux minutes.

— Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il simplement de sa voix neutre et imperçable.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu tendue toutefois. Il sortit de la voiture et l'attendit dehors. Elle prit son courage à deux mains en soufflant un bon coup et le rejoignit. C'était ce pour quoi elle avait été créée et normalement elle était meilleure que les autres. Elle ficha un sourire sur ses lèvres et rejoignit le noiraud.

Elle faisait sa première mission. Elle pensa une dernière fois à son père et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande maison. Il lui jetta un regard et lui fit signe de passer devant : après tout c'était surtout elle qui aurait le premier rôle et devrait s'occuper des anciens Comps. C'était ainsi qu'ils sauraient son niveau. Elle eut un sourire mitigé et haussa la tête.

Le noiraud se demanda alors s'il avait eu le temps de prévenir la famille que son camarade avait changé, et que c'était désormais une jeune femme. Ses épaules remontèrent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer de toute façon ? Aujourd'hui devait être le dernier jour de la jeune garde du corps.

La jeune femme leva le poing au seuil de la porte après un dernier regard vers son camarade. C'était étrange pour elle de ne même pas prendre un peu de contact avec la future cliente et tout de suite devoir la désactiver. Non, ne pas se poser de questions, faire simplement ce qu'on lui demandait en restant humaine.

Elle toqua doucement et attendit. Personne ne répondit au début. Levi posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signaler de recommencer. On ne l'avait sans doute pas entendue. La jeune femme recommença en rajoutant :

— Monsieur Shimosa* ? Nous faisons partie de la Brigade de Récupération, nous sommes venus chercher Nanaba comme prévu…

Au début personne ne répondit et la jeune femme se dit qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas là. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers son camarade, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une arme se pointa droit sur son coeur.

* * *

 ***J'ai cherché le nom de famille de Nanaba, mais je n'ai strictement rien trouvé alors j'ai pris le nom de famille de celle qui lui donne sa voix dans la version japonaise. Voilà voilà ^.^ Ce sera d'ailleurs pareil pour le prénom du mr Shimosa**

 **Et un chap de plus, un ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait ! Si jamais je suis très preneuse de reviews ! ;) bon eh bien à la semaine pro, le chap 4 est déjà presque fini mais j'attends d'avoir un peu d'avance et après je publie plus fréquemment !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut salut, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard ! Le chapitre était prêt mais j'ai tout à fait zapé qu'on était dimanche : je suis débordée ! Entre travailler pour mon année de redoublante, le code a passer demain, la conduite et le sport et tout ! Fuit, ma mémoire est une passoire ! Enfin bref, le voilà et le suivant est prêt pour dimanche prochain sans faute ! x)**

 **Réponse a San1110 : Coucou, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review de toi ;) ouais cette fin à la base devait être tranquille et en fait... ben j'aime pas quand y a rien XD J'apprécie ta supposition sur qui tu crois qui a fait Pyrha ! Haha, je suis contente que tu apprécies !**

 **Ah oui, au fait, il y aura en tout douze chapitres ! :D je pense que si je finis le 7e chapitre je devrais commencer à poster plus fréquemment ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

La jeune femme ne réfléchissait pas spécialement en toquant : de toute façon que pouvait-il lui arriver, les deux concernés étaient au courant de leur passage. Le revers de sa main heurta le bois et elle attendit. Elle recommença après un regard à son partenaire - tout en se demandant s'il avait bien prévenu les deux comme il semblait avoir été assez perturbé ces derniers temps - elle s'annonça alors. Elle attendit un peu plus et allait recommencer quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Une arme se pointa alors soudainement sur sa poitrine. Elle se figea alors et par réflexe leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

— Je… Nous sommes de la Brigade de Récupération… Nous… ne voulons pas de mal…

Levi la plaqua alors au sol, réagissant immédiatement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui criait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre deux fois la même personne en moins d'une semaine. Il se redressa alors et sortit son pistolet. Il se figea en remarquant qui pointait son arme sur eux.

Il serra les mâchoires et rangea son arme dans le fourreau. Il remarqua alors qu'il enjambait la jeune femme au niveau de la taille. Cette dernière était toujours choquée et son visage était rouge. Leur visages avaient été à quelques centimètres peu de temps et cette position était plutôt… tendancieuse.

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève et détourna le regard. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver : pourquoi avait-il changé si subitement d'attitude de pointer son arme à la relever. Elle regarda alors la personne qui avait pointé son arme sur elle. C'était une jeune femme. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux étaient courts, une coupe à la garçonne.

Cette dernière sourit et montra le pistolet qu'avait rangé Levi.

— Vous savez que cette arme ne sert à rien si ce n'avait pas été une Compe ? Et de toute façon j'aurais largement eu le temps de vous descendre avant que ce truc ne puisse tirer ! Oh et désolée mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que Monsieur Ackerman avait changé d'équipier. Et on a reçu ce matin une visite ce matin de faux brigadiers d'où ma méfiance. En plus comme mon patron a conclu un nouveau contrat important, je préfère être méfiante.

Levi grimaça, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et cette méfiance, il ne pouvait pas la lui reprocher. Il croisa le regard méfiant de sa partenaire comme leur cliente avait parlé d'un ancien partenaire. Mais à son regard - ou plutôt son absence - cette dernière sut qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Elle se concentra donc sur la nouvelle venue. Elle hésita et regarda la jeune femme.

— Vous… êtes donc… Nanaba Shimosa ?

La blonde hocha la tête et s'éloigna de l'entrée de la porte. Elle leur fit signe de passer. Elle appela ensuite son boss en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque. Ce dernier se pointa. Il était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années mais seules ses tempes étaient grisonnantes, le reste de ses cheveux était encore d'un brun très foncé parsemé de cheveux gris. Il tendit sa main vers le noiraud.

La rousse nota que ce dernier avait un bon contact avec les clients, ce qui pouvait être étonnant vu comme il était impénétrable et ne montrait rien. Est-ce que cet homme appréciait le fait qu'il n'exprime rien à ce point ? Ils rentrèrent alors dans la luxueuse maison. La jeune Compe était tendue : elle allait récupérer son premier robot. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réussir. Elle avait vu la théorie, elle espérait que tout irait bien.

Ils s'assirent dans le grand fauteuil et les deux notèrent les gardes du corps aux coins de la pièce. L'homme, Asamo Shimosa, fit un signe et les deux malabars s'éloignèrent. Il s'avança alors doucement sur le bord du canapé. Son regard se posa rapidement sur la jeune blonde puis il demanda d'une voix sérieuse et grave.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez emmener Nanaba dans un parc d'attraction s'il-vous-plaît ? Parce qu'en fait elle m'a très bien servi pendant des années et a toujours fait attention à ma sécurité en priorité tout le temps. Donc, pour la remercier, j'aimerais que vous l'emmeniez dans un parc d'attraction pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'amuser après toutes ces années. Bien sûr les frais pour vous trois seront pris en compte par moi-même !

La jeune femme protesta : non pas question ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de sortir pour s'amuser, après tout si ça ne lui avait pas manqué durant toutes ses années, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle le voulait. Elle préférait qu'elle garde son argent pour le futur Comp. Il secoua la tête et dévisagea les deux Brigadiers avec insistance. Il semblait vraiment y tenir… Les regards des deux se croisèrent : après tout ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment refuser cela…

— Ok, consentit la jeune concernée. Mais seulement si vous venez avec nous ! Je ne partirai pas sans vous, autant que je passe mon dernier jour avec vous comme j'aurais passé mes neuf ans à vos côtés !

Une lueur de joie s'illumina rapidement dans les yeux noisettes de l'homme avant qu'il consente. Pourquoi pas après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti et qu'il n'avait pas profité. Ils décidèrent de partir maintenant : il était déjà onze heures quarante cinq, ils déjeuneraient ainsi sur place. Ils prirent la luxueuse voiture de Mr Shimosa.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au parc d'attraction qui se trouvait à peu de temps de la ville. Ce fut en effet monsieur Shimosa qui s'occupa de payer les entrées et il leur confirma qu'il rembourserait leurs dépenses. La jeune garde du corps restait tout de même sur ses gardes au cas où. Son supérieur lui expliqua alors que maintenant elle pouvait le tutoyait. Après tout, il la considérait un peu comme sa fille adoptive !

Le groupe ne savait pas trop comment se comporter dans cet énorme parc avec plein de possibilités. Ce dernier était presque désert comme nous étions en semaine et que les gens devaient travailler. Pyrha et Nanaba découvraient avec bonheur toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant elles. Elle saisirent la main de leur partenaire et chacune d'elle montra ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Mais alors que l'une montrait une grande roue, l'autre montrait une montagne russe qui semblait des plus intenses. Elles se regardèrent, hésitant. Qui allait céder à l'autre le droit de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Et puis la jolie rousse trouva un moyen qui les arrangeait les deux :

— Pourquoi ne pas se séparer ? Nous nous retrouverons à la fin de la journée, non ? Au moins chacun d'entre nous profitera au maximum ? Et de toute façon nous avons nos numéros de téléphone pour se retrouver !

Ils consentirent puis le quatuor se sépara. Levi ne savait pas trop si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de se retrouver seul avec elle. Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas agir comme si elle était Petra ? Il regarda l'autre duo se s'éloigner vers la calme grande roue. C'était plus simple pour eux comme ils se considéraient un peu comme père et fille. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça comme la jeune femme le saisit par la main et le tira brusquement vers l'attraction qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle courut, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Le coeur du noiraud se serra. La voir ainsi lui faisait plaisir mais faisait aussi ressortir de vieux souvenirs. Il n'était jamais allé avec sa future fiancée dans un parc d'attraction, mais elle, en rêvait. Elle lui avait même fait promettre un soir qu'ils y iraient durant les prochaines vacances. Et voir la Compe courir ainsi… La défunte aurait sans doute réagi exactement de la même façon.

La jeune femme ne remarqua à peine la nostalgie étrange qui semblait prendre son partenaire. Elle était trop concentrée dans sa découverte du parc. Est-ce que tous les jours ils allaient dans des parcs et autres ? Elle sourit un peu plus, bien sûr que non. Dans sa tête, elle nota qu'elle était avec l'homme qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil dès le départ. Elle rougit quand elle vint à penser que ça ressemblait un peu à un rencard. Ouh là ! Non : ils se connaissaient encore à peine. Et vu son état, ce ne serait pas le cas pour un bon moment… Après tout, ça pouvait être un bon remontant.

Elle chassa ces idées bien étranges et, sans lâcher la main de l'homme, se faufila dans la queue vide. Elle sentait une légère résistance derrière elle, mais elle savait qu'il la suivait. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors dans la queue d'une quinzaine de personnes. Elle regarda son partenaire, s'attendant à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle, mais il haletait à peine. Décidément il était endurant ! Il ne faisait pas que de la gonflette pour faire genre, il était réellement sportif. Elle rougit quand une petite voix en elle se demanda quel genre de sport il faisait…

Levi regardait la jeune femme qui détourna subitement la tête, les joues un peu rougies. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela arrivait aussi à l'originale. En général il arrivait à avoir ses pensées après qu'il se soit approché dangereusement de ses lèvres et que son regard gris perce celui noisette de celle qu'il aimait. Elle bafouillait et tentait de reculer. Elle se trouvait alors acculée contre quelque chose et il en profitait. Il lui mangeait les lèvres puis lui demandait. Et il avait ce qu'il voulait. Là… il voyait très mal faire pareil mais ça le rongeait de savoir à quoi elle avait bien pu penser.

Le petit groupe avançait rapidement et la main de l'homme qui remplissait le wagon s'arrêta juste devant eux. Plus de place. Ils durent alors encore patienter. En même temps, un groupe de trois hommes arriva juste derrière eux. Ils les regardèrent bizarrement puis ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient doubler le couple, ces deux-là n'oseraient pas protester de toute façon et l'homme d'un mètre soixante ne faisait pas très peur de dos. Ils avancèrent puis l'un d'eux donna un coup d'épaule à la jeune femme qui se retourna. Elle était vraiment pas mal, la minette ! Il s'arrêta tandis que ses deux compères se retournaient sur lui après un coup de coude au noiraud. Ils ricanèrent bêtement.

— Salut ma belle, ça te dirait plutôt de venir avec nous et de t'amuser avec des beaux gosses plutôt que ton copain ? En plus ce soir ça pourrait être assez marrant, t'en penses quoi ? Parce que nous on est balèzes partout.

Il fit un clin d'oeil obscène. Mais soudain, le caporal se retourna comme on venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et qu'il détestait quand les gens n'avaient pas un minimum de politesse pour s'excuser. En plus draguer ouvertement Pe… Pyrha ainsi, il ne leur pardonnerait pas surtout avec des propos aussi déguelasses. Une ombre noire tomba sur ses yeux anthracites et il fixa les trois hommes. Ces derniers se calmèrent un peu mais se dirent qu'à trois, ils pourraient toujours faire le poids. Après tout, ils se foutaient bien que ces deux-là portent un manteau en cuir avec des ailes sur le dos. Il était toujours plus petit qu'eux trois.

— T'as un problème, ptit gars ? Tu veux t'battre ?

— Ouais : mon problème c'est vous, amenez vous si vous voulez.

Sa main dégagea négligemment un pan du manteau et dévoila une arme à sa hanche. Heureusement l'arme qui ne servait que pour les Comps ressemblait terriblement à un véritable pistolet. Il savoura de voir les trois débiles serrer les mâchoires et finalement s'avouer vaincus. Ils reculèrent et finirent par s'en aller en disant que de toute façon ils reviendraient quand les abrutis partiraient.

Levi plissa les yeux de satisfaction et une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il rajusta son manteau et tourna les yeux vers sa coéquipière. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et ajouta en rigolant :

— Finalement ça sert d'avoir l'air intimidant ! Merci de m'avoir débarrassée de ces trois là !

Le noiraud eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle le trouvait… intimidant ?! Il ne lui semblait pas que Petra le lui avait jamais dit ! A moins qu'elle l'ait pensé au début et ne lui ait jamais avoué. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser une question comme l'emplyoé revenait pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils se retrouvaient en tout à cinq sur un grand wagon. Les deux décidèrent donc de se mettre tout devant - ou plutôt Pyrha l'y tira. Ils s'installèrent et la machine démarra.

Il y avait au début une grande montée. Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite et fort sous l'attente, fébrile. La jeune femme passait nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Elle croisa le regard gris magnifique de son camarade et lui sourit franchement. Elle serra la main fine et nerveuse de ce dernier. Il eut l'air légèrement surpris mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de s'expliquer.

Ils tombèrent.

Enfin, il y eut une grande descente qui leur fit l'impression de tomber, comme leurs fesses ne touchaient plus le siège. Pyrha hurla et se cramponna au caporal tandis que ce dernier faisait une tête très étrange les mâchoires crispées pour ne pas hurler, agrippé aux poignées de son harnais. Il y avait ensuite une succession de virages et de retournement sur soi-même. La rousse se colla un peu plus à celui qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, pressant sa poitrine sur son bras.

Le wagon eut un bref coup de freins - qui fit jurer subitement Levi - puis rentra doucement au niveau du quai où ils étaient montés. Il n'y avait une fois de plus que très peu de gens qui attendaient. La jeune femme voulait donc le refaire, elle fit signe au caporal de rester à cette place. L'employé toutefois leur expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester même si le wagon n'était pas plein. La jeune femme esquissa une moue contrariée. Ce Comp n'était décidément pas très sympathique. Elle retint Levi qui allait se décrocher.

Elle insista. Ses yeux noisettes se plantèrent dans ceux de l'homme. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ajouta un « s'il-vous-plaît ». L'employé hésita un instant puis comme le regard de la jeune femme restait planté sur lui, il eut soudainement un changement d'attitude. Il sourit franchement :

— Mais bien sûr, pas de problème mademoiselle, faites-le autant de fois que vous voulez !

La rousse sourit et le remercia. Elle ne croisa pas le regard suspect et étonné de celui à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. De nouveau le wagon démarra mais ce coup-ci, dans la gigantesque descente, elle saisit sa main et la leva dans le ciel, comme les siens. Le caporal laissa son bras droit accroché à la poignée. S'il faisait une troisième fois l'attraction, il était sûr de finir sourd comme la jeune femme hurlait et riait en même temps.

Ce coup-ci, ils virent le flash de l'appareil photo. La jeune femme souriait exprès pour cela et Levi avait sans doute une expression assez étrange d'un mélange de blasé et de fébrilité.

Ils descendirent et la jeune femme courut vers la télé ou apparaissaient les photos. Sur la première, on la voyait hurler, les yeux fermés et le nez dans le cou du noiraud. Elle rougit en voyant qu'il la regardait du coin de l'oeil avec un léger rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. La façon qu'elle avait eu de se coller à lui… elle avait un peu honte… Elle désigna alors la seconde à son partenaire qui venait d'arriver. Elle souriait, les larmes aux yeux, les cheveux décoiffés. Lui, avait ses mèches corbeau en arrière et il avait laissé son bras droit au harnais. Quelque chose la marqua : il avait un léger sourire et il la regardait encore une fois discrètement. Elle n'arriva pas à lire dans son regard.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en voyant les photos. Oui, c'était bien. Ce n'était que pour avoir un peu plus d'argent. Mais la jeune femme insista : elle voulait la photo ! C'était leur premier bon moment ensemble ! Il soupira puis finit par lui demander laquelle elle voulait. Elle sourit innocemment et papillonna doucement. Il s'avoua vaincu, très bien elle aurait les deux.

Il paya dix euros les deux - putain ce que c'était cher - et retourna vers elle. Elle regarda les images et lui sauta au cou. Elle bafouilla et s'éloigna rapidement en remarquant que leurs lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres. Elle se gratta nerveusement le cou et regarda par terre pour dissiper ce mouvement. Il lui tendit les photos, le visage moins grave.

— Tiens mais que je ne les retrouve pas je ne sais où ou sur internet !

Elle sourit de nouveau, illuminant le pauvre homme de son charmant sourire. Il ne savait plus où se placer. Elle lui plaisait terriblement, elle était Petra en double. Mais cette dernière était morte et il ne savait pas comment y faire face. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il savait très bien qu'il retomberait amoureux d'elle. Pouvait-on _retomber_ amoureux de deux personnes différentes mais identiques ?

Elle voulut voir alors le maximum d'attractions possibles. Enfin, deux heures plus tard, elle s'arrêta en disant qu'elle avait faim. Elle regarda avec envie une glace à l'italienne et des copeaux de chocolat dessus - même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle pouvait tout de même manger un peu. Elle s'en trouva avec une dans les mains un peu plus tard. Elle fut surprise parce que le noiraud en avait également pris une. Elle ne le pensait pas fan des trucs sucrés.

Alors qu'elle préférait la lécher, elle sourit en le voyant prendre une petite cuillère en plastique. Elle le reconnaissait bien là. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient brisé la glace et qu'elle commençait à faire sa connaissance correctement. Elle passait une formidable journée, mais ils ne devaient pas oublier leur mission. Elle termina sa glace après son partenaire. Ce dernier la regarda et tendit la main vers elle. Son pouce essuya doucement une goutte de glace sur le coin de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Leurs yeux restaient accrochés. Il semblait à Pyrha que leurs lèvres semblaient s'appeler comme des aimants et leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et…

Le portable du caporal sonna.

Il s'éloigna subitement d'elle et décrocha. Qu'allaient-ils faire !? Pourquoi avait-il été si tenté de voir si les lèvres de la rousse avait le même goût que celles de Petra ?! Il répondit, de la même voix impénétrable. C'était leurs clients qui leur disaient que c'était bon pour eux, qu'ils pouvaient effectuer la récupération. Il leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient au point de rencontre.

Le coeur de sa coéquipière aurait tambouriné dans sa poitrine si elle en avait eu un, ses joues étaient cramoisies et elle regardait le sol, comme ses pieds devenaient soudainement passionnants. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir l'embrasser alors qu'à peine une journée s'était écoulée !? Il avait une attirance irrésistible sur elle, elle devait l'avouer. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ils devaient y aller, elle se leva subitement et partit devant. Elle allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle voulait oublier ce regret de ne pas avoir pu goûter aux lèvres du noiraud. Non ! Mais à quoi elle pensait ?! Elle secoua la tête.

Le quatuor se rejoignit sur la place principale. Ils allaient procéder à la récupération quand soudain, les trois hommes de ce matin se pointèrent. Cependant, ce coup-ci ils étaient armés. Ils ricanèrent puis visèrent le plus âgé du groupe. Trois coups de feu furent tirés. La garde du corps se jeta sur la cible, la plaquant à terre. Elle sortit immédiatement une arme de sa ceinture et visa les trois hommes.

Levi pendant ce temps avait fait pareil avec Pyrha : il s'était jeté sur elle comme ce matin. Il fit signe à la blonde de lui envoyer une arme, elle la fit rapidement glisser sur le sol tandis qu'elle continuait à tirer. Il saisit brusquement le bras de sa camarade et l'entraîna à couvert avec le cinquantenaire choqué. Deux hommes étaient déjà à terre, une balle dans le bras ou l'épaule, tandis que le troisième tentait de s'enfuir.

Le noiraud courut alors à sa suite, parallèlement à la blonde. Ils allaient le coincer. En effet, le dernier se retrouva encerclé. Il lâcha son arme et leva les bras. Il se rendait. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Le sang de Levi ne fit qu'un tour. Tandis que Nanaba restait avec le troisième il sprinta vers les deux autres. Il priait presque pour que rien ne soit arrivé à la jeune femme et à leur client ! Il n'avait même pas vérifié que les deux soient désarmés !

Mais sur place, son coeur se calma. Pyrha avait le pied sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux. Evidemment l'épaule qui avait été blessée. Dans sa main, elle tenait en étau le bras du second individu en clef. Elle les avait empêché de s'enfuit. Il soupira de soulagement et baissa son arme. Elle lui sourit et désigna les deux idiots du menton :

— Eh bien caporal, c'est ce que j'appelle un travail bâclé !

La police arriva peu de temps après et récupéra les deux individus. Alors que Levi allait rendre l'arme, la jeune garde lui fit signe de le garder. « En souvenir » ajouta-t-elle. Il hocha la tête en la remerciant.

Le calme revint après trente minutes. Quand Pyrha décida que c'était bon, elle sortit alors la boite qui contenait les deux anneaux de récupération.{ **Saigo No Uso, Death Parade** } Elle sourit tranquillement et Nanaba lui répondit de la même façon. Cette dernière embrassa sur les deux joues son père adoptif qui la remercia une fois de plus, puis se dirigea vers la brigadière. Elles montèrent alors dans la grande roue, à la demande de la blonde. Les deux hommes restèrent au sol.

Monsieur Shimosa essuya une larme sur sa joue. Tandis que Levi espérait que sa camarade s'en sorte.

— Et dire que je lui avais promis de ne pas pleurer, entendit-il soupire le businessman.

— C'est impossible quand on perd un être qui nous est cher. Ce n'est pas non plus tout à fait pareil de revoir la même personne mais en sachant que ce n'est pas la même. On ne peut que se demander si elle ne peut vraiment pas se souvenir…

L'homme lui jeta un regard étonné. Alors il comprenait ce qu'il vivait en ce moment ? Ses paroles étaient remplies de tellement de tristesse, il était impossible qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il parlait en ce moment ?

— Vous étiez avec elle et elle s'est faite désactiver ? questionna-t-il.

Le noiraud secoua la tête. Non, c'était bien plus compliqué. Quand il eut fini, le cinquantenaire lui souhaita du courage. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le conseiller. Il comprenait simplement le déchirement dans la poitrine du brigadier. Il se disait que ce dernier était vraiment solide. Plusieurs se seraient vraiment effondrés.

En même temps dans la petite nacelle de la grande roue, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Elles regardaient par les vitres, se disant que c'était vraiment magnifique. Enfin, arrivées tout en haut, la rousse sortit l'étui, enfila l'anneau doré à la main droite et tendit l'argenté à la Compe. Cette dernière tendit ensuite la main et la posa sur celle qu'on lui tendait. Leurs doigts se nouèrent et les anneaux rentrèrent puissamment en contact.

— J'espère que tu retrouveras ce que tu aimes, souffla Pyrha.

La blonde aux cheveux courts hocha la tête. Une vague de souvenirs assaillit la porteuse de l'anneau doré. Elle voyait la Compe plus jeune à son arrivée dans la grande maison. Elle avait été un peu perdue. On la considérait de haut : comment une fille pouvait défendre Mr Shimosa ?! Puis elle avait fait ses preuves, était rentrée dans le cercle fermé de ses gardes du corps et ils s'étaient liés de plus en plus d'affection. Il la considérait comme sa fille et râlait quand elle le vouvoyait en privé. Elle avait parfois mis son existence en danger pour protéger ce dernier. Tout cela, ces neuf années, la rousse les voyait, un grand film en accéléré. Pour s'arrêter à aujourd'hui. Le jour était rempli de joie et de nostalgie. Des questions aussi. Énormément.

Allait-elle revoir Mr Shimosa ? Est-ce qu'elle se souviendrait de lui ? Non… Pourtant elle le désirait tellement.

Enfin, la douce lumière qui émanait des anneaux s'estompa et les souvenirs arrêtèrent d'affluer. La jeune femme était hors de souffle. On ne l'avait jamais prévenue que des souvenirs viendraient en masse… Est-ce qu'elle avait été programmée différemment ou avait-on simplement oublié de lui dire pour ne pas l'effrayer ?

La nacelle s'arrêta et la brigadière descendit, le corps inanimé de Nanaba dans les bras. Jusqu'au bout, elle aurait protégé son propriétaire. Pour cela, Pyrha l'admirait. Cette fidélité sans limite… Elle croisa le regard de Levi. Elle posa délicatement le corps dans le sorte de cocon en verre puis essuya les larmes au bord de ses yeux qu'elle venait de remarquer.

Monsieur Shimosa les remercia et les paya largement alors qu'ils avaient refusé.

— C'est pour cette journée qui fut fantastique, merci ! Je suis content d'avoir eu à faire avec le cinquième bataillon, et pas un autre ! J'espère pour vous Monsieur Ackerman que tout va s'arranger. Mes condoléances une fois de plus.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, le visage grave. Ils firent ensuite rouler le cocon jusqu'à la voiture et repartirent jusqu'à leur QG. Là-bas, ils laissèrent le département de recyclage s'occuper de la Compe. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau et signalèrent qu'ils avaient réussi leur première mission. Hanji - comme l'avait deviné Levi - leur sauta dessus.

— Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps, les tourtereaux dites-moi ! Vous savez vous êtes en service, vous devez pas aller au restau en tête à tête. Bon toi Pyrha, tu savais pas, passe encore ! Mais Levi ! Roooohhhh ! Quel manquement à tes principes !

— Ta gueule, quat'yeux ! rétorqua Levi.

La nouvelle rougit et bafouilla en se souvenant du baiser qui avait presque eut lieu ! Elle se défendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait : en bafouillant que pas du tout et que c'était le client qui avait voulu aller dans un parc. Elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer et faire éclater de rire la folle qui ajoutait

— Un parc d'attractions, encore mieux ! T'étais collée à Levichi dans le wagon ?

Le noiraud gronda alors la brune en lui rappelant de ne pas l'appeler ainsi ! Il rassura Pyrha en lui disant que Hanji aimait embêter les gens. Quand il passa juste à côté de son oreille, il souffla simplement

— Cache les photos qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus.

La jeune femme hocha sérieusement la tête et regarda son camarade aller dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le suivre ? Son coeur absent se pinça… Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Et s'il lui reportait qu'elle avait failli l'embrasser ? Non, il ne ferait pas ça ! Ou peut-être l'avait-il trouvée incompétente ?

Elle sursauta quand la brune posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle la rassura en l'informant que les deux-là parlaient toujours après une mission : Levi faisait son rapport et après ils discutaient. Toutefois, la nouvelle fut rassurée en voyant son partenaire sortir du bureau.

Ce dernier lui annonça qu'ils allaient visiter la ville. Elle le suivit après avoir dit au revoir à la folle et de loin à leur supérieur. En voiture, ils firent le tour de la ville. La jeune femme regardait avec admiration le soleil qui se couchait et les lumières qui s'allumaient une à une. Le chauffeur - exceptionnellement - regarda l'heure puis murmura rapidement :

— Trois jours…

Ces deux mots, Pyrha ne les comprit pas, mais elle sut que c'était important pour lui. Elle voulut poser des questions sur ce qu'avait dit leur client après qu'il les aient payés. Pourtant en le regardant, elle se retint. Même si la glace était un peu brisée, elle sentait que ce n'était pas encore le moment de demander ça. C'était encore trop intime pour qu'elle s'en mêle !

Elle regarda la ville, bientôt elle espérait qu'elle la connaitrait par coeur. Elle regarda avec attention toutes les directions qu'ils prenaient. Elle voulait s'en souvenir. Elle fit encore plus attention quand il lui dit qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Elle regarda les directions, retraçant mentalement les virages qu'ils prenaient. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble. Normalement toute la Brigade devait habiter dans le même et au même étage, mais dans cette division ils s'étaient donnés des libertés. Chacun avait le droit à son intimité.

Il gara la voiture dans sa place réservée et lui montra la direction. Ils croisèrent rapidement un voisin et ce dernier dévisagea étrangement la jeune femme. Il sembla à cette dernière que son partenaire fit un signe : l'homme tourna la dos et s'en alla sans plus. Ils montèrent au troisième étage puis jusqu'à la fin du couloir. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure puis ouvrit. Il laissa la nouvelle pousser la porte et rentrer la première.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Le sol était du parquet. C'était assez chic. Et plus grand que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En face d'elle, juste après l'entrée une cuisine. La table haute était collée au plan de travail. A droite après les placards, la salle de bains, accolée aux toilettes. Au fond, face à une grande baie vitrée, un salon avec une télé. Elle remarqua alors une chambre de plus à côté de la salle de bains et dont l'entrée rentrait pile : surmontée par les escaliers. Ces derniers étaient modernes. Elle voulut monter mais Levi l'interpella.

— Donc voilà ta chambre, j'espère que ça te va ? Ce sera ta salle de bains. Moi j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en haut. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de monter, je m'occupe de tout ce qui se trouve là-haut.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas cette soudaine dureté dans sa voix. Elle avait compris : elle ne devait pas monter. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle rentra dans sa chambre. Des placards un lit deux places. C'était propre et net, comme le reste de la maison. Tout était rangé et presque brillant, ce qui la surprenait car Levi était vraiment ordonné pour un homme seul. Elle s'était attendue à devoir faire le ménage, mais non.

Elle s'assit sur le lit tandis que Levi lui disait de prendre ses aises. Il allait se changer. Elle se saisit de son portable et communiqua les coordonnées de l'appartement à la compagnie de Recherches : ils devaient poser quelques affaires à elle dans la soirée. Elle l'entendit discrètement bouger en haut. C'était aussi bien isolé. Sa curiosité était toutefois aguichée : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher en haut ? Ou était-ce seulement parce qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comment vous trouvez ? Un petit livaï déchiré entre ses anciens sentiments pour une morte et une jeune femme qui ressemble à la défunte en tout ! :D**

 **Bon je vous dis à dimanche sans faute ! ;) laisse une tite review svp**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bijour ! Pas de retard pour ce chapitre ! :D bon en plus si ça se trouve mercredi je publie aussi, en fonction de mes progrès sur le chap 7 ;)**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chap va vous plaire, hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ! Ah et j'ai changé le résumé, est-ce qu'il est mieux ? Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'installation de la jeune femme dans l'appartement de Levi. Elle se sentait à son aise en bas même si elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il y avait de si précieux ou mystérieux en haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y aller. Toutefois il était légèrement plus ouvert envers elle, il lui semblait qu'il ne se tenait plus autant sur ses gardes. Peut-être ne la considérait-il enfin plus comme une ennemie ou une inconnue…

Ils avaient récupéré un Comp de plus, et encore une fois elle avait pu voir tout ses souvenirs. Elle voulait en toucher un mot à d'autres Comps qu'elle. Etait-ce normal qu'elle ait tout cela ? Alors, elle se rappela de la « folle », elle, serait ravie de l'informer, non ? Et puis elle était vraiment sympathique et amusante. Elle voyait bien la complicité qu'il y avait entre son partenaire et cette dernière. Elle en était légèrement jalouse. Elle aussi aimerait bien avoir cette même complicité. Elle aimerait bien dissiper les regards qu'il lui jetait parfois. Comme si elle lui brisait le coeur.

Elle tentait à chaque fois d'être utile. Elle faisait les lessives - même si au début le noiraud n'avait pas été pour - et faisait le repas. Pourtant parfois il insistait pour le faire lui-même. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, être proche de lui et ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait… Voulait-elle le savoir en fait ?

Le matin, comme d'habitude, elle se leva, se prépara et à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la chambre, Levi était déjà en train de manger et lire le journal. Il lui jetait un rapide coup d'oeil avant de finir de boire sa tasse de thé. Elle se mit au volant et conduit jusqu'au bureau. Là, il prit sa place au bureau et se mit à travailler.

Il avait eu un rêve bien étrange cette nuit. Il avait vu Petra, dans une robe de mariée magnifique. Cette dernière était en bustier, soulignant sa poitrine modeste et sa taille fine. Elle portait des talons qui la mettaient juste à la hauteur de son futur époux. A sa main gauche, se trouvait la jolie bague de fiançailles qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. Il s'approchait d'elle, et s'apercevait qu'il était vêtu d'un costume classe et bien ajusté. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, bien lissés. Elle le regarda avec admiration.

Son père lui tendit la main de la jeune femme et s'éloigna. Son visage était rempli de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir, trop ému. Le noiraud prenait délicatement la main fine que lui tendait celle qu'il aimait. Ils avançaient doucement vers l'autel de la mairie. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage des invités ou peut-être ne faisait-il pas attention comme il était bien trop absorbé par celle à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment il l'avait demandée en mariage.

Elle s'arrêta avant les marches et se tourna vers lui. Elle tenait ses deux mains fermement. Son sourire rayonnant devint triste. Une marque rouge assombrit son cou délicat. Ce craquement retentit de nouveau. Et puis les yeux doux de sa chère et tendre se remplirent de larmes. Elle l'enlaça et il sentit sa chemise se mouiller. Il enlaça ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Non, il ne voulait pas que tout tourne de nouveau au drame. Il voulut appeler pour que ceux autour l'aident, mais soudain les invités partirent en fumée. Il accrocha du regard le dernier présent : le père.

Il baissa légèrement la tête et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Non, il n'allait pas l'abandonner, il le promettait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse.

— Petra… Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie, je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi

— Il faut m'oublier mon amour. Même si c'est douloureux…

Et puis son corps s'évapora subitement dans ses bras. Il n'étreignait plus que du vide. Il y avait cette immense douleur dans son coeur ou plutôt le gouffre qui engloutissait son coeur. Il s'écroula et pleurait, à genoux.

Deux minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit de pas. Il releva la tête, les joues baignées de larmes. Il lui fallut un moment pour que sa vision se stabilise. La silhouette en face de lui. Il savait qui c'était. Sa bouche prononça son prénom mais la nouvelle secoua la tête, ses cheveux coupés courts remuèrent doucement.

— Non, je m'appelle Pyrha !

Elle lui tendit alors la main et lui demanda s'il pouvait se relever. Il lui tendit alors la main et commença à se relever. Et il s'était réveillé.

* * *

Il sursauta et sortit des souvenirs de son rêve quand la folle lui sauta sur les épaules. Il râla mais fut content qu'elle le sorte de ce souvenir de songe dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens. Pourquoi devait-il oublier Petra si c'était pour se faire consoler par celle qui lui ressemblait à la perfection.

Il vit sa camarade chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Hanji et les vit s'éloigner légèrement. Il soupira, qu'est-ce qu'une personne censée pouvait dire à une cinglée ? Il haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail. Il fallait qu'il soit efficace aujourd'hui.

Pyrha hésita puis la questionna franchement : avait-elle déjà vu les souvenirs d'autres Comps lors de récupération. La bigleuse la regarda étrangement, se calmant légèrement. Elle réfléchit puis secoua la tête. Non, ça ne lui disait vraiment rien. Mais peut-être devait-elle plutôt se renseigner auprès de ceux qui l'avaient conçus, elle aurait sans doute plus de réponses !

— Et comment ça se passe avec Levi dans l'appartement ? Il ne t'a pas fait d'avance au moins, la retint la plus âgée comme la rousse allait partir.

Cette dernière hésita. Même si la brune prenait un ton rieur, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond et de plus sérieux dans sa voix. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Des avances ? Levi ne semblait pas du tout être ce genre d'homme. La preuve même : il lui avait empêché d'accéder à l'étage où il vivait. Alors elle qui avait l'habitude de le fréquenter devait le savoir… Elle secoua la tête perplexe, et lorsqu'elle demanda des explications la folle haussa les épaules.

Ce fut à la rousse de la retenir. Est-ce que ça avait rapport avec ce qu'avait pu vivre son partenaire ? Elle se souvenait de ce regard nostalgique sur les photos qui reposaient désormais sur sa table de nuit. On avait l'impression qu'il revoyait quelqu'un par elle. Comme si elle se comportait un peu semblablement.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parle de ce moment ? D'ailleurs pourquoi manque-t-il une paire ? Ça a un rapport, n'est-ce pas ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa supérieure la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Comme si elle avait posé les questions qu'il ne fallait. Brisé le seau qui liait ici toutes les langues. Qui devait expliquer les moments de silence douloureux entre eux. Elle enleva sa main de la sienne. Elle recula d'un pas puis regarda le sol. Son visage s'était soudain assombri et un voile de tristesse était tombé sur ses yeux noirs.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, mais je vais te dire le minimum. Il y a cinq jours, on a eu un problème avec un Titan déviant. Il avait subi des modifications par les voleurs et est devenu fou. Le soir, on a tout fait pour le chercher, mais on l'a trouvé quand on n'y voyait plus rien. Et sur le toit, on était trois paires, on a pas pu l'arrêter. Trop tard. Levi l'a désactivé de force avec une balle après qu'il ait tué un Comp et sa partenaire. Et son camarade a été touché par le projectile au passage… Voilà pourquoi personne ne parle de ça ! Demande les détails à Levi s'il veut te les donner, ça, c'est pas de mon ressort.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir rouvert une plaie pas même refermée. Alors ces expressions, le noiraud se sentait… coupable ? Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle bientôt. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle croisa furtivement le regard gris de ce dernier avant qu'il ne se replonge sur son ordinateur. Elle retint sa nouvelle amie une dernière fois. Elle avait une question finale : est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Hanji marqua un temps d'arrêt puis ria.

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas forte pour les sentiments et je n'ai jamais pu les laisser parler de toute façon.

Ce coup-ci la brune s'en alla, rejoignant son camarade dans le bureau. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. La rousse était stupéfaite. Elle venait de découvrir une bonne partie des non-dits de cette brigade. Et Hanji… comment pouvait-elle ne pas écouter ce que lui chantait son coeur ? Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas juger comme elle ne connaissait encore pas tout.

Ils travaillèrent, puis à midi le noiraud lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils allaient manger dehors exceptionnellement. Il s'acheta un sandwich puis ils s'assirent sur un banc dans le parc. Le soleil était doux et chaud. Ils en savourèrent les rayons pointés sur eux. Le jeune homme déballa son midi. La rousse trouvait que ce serait sans doute le bon moment pour parler de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ce matin. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle réfléchissait quand ce fut le noiraud qui brisa le silence comme il venait de finir sa bouchée de son sandwich - à sa surprise.

— Tu veux me poser une question ? Je suppose que c'est à propos de ce que t'a dit la folle ce matin ? Sans doute à propos des évènements d'il y a cinq jours, non ?

Elle resta sans voix. Est-ce que l'on pouvait lire si facilement en elle ? Et comment savait-il tout cela ? Il haussa les épaules ayant deviné ce qu'elle se demandait. Après tout tous les regards qu'elle lui avait jeté depuis ce matin l'avaient mis sur la piste. Il passa sous silence le fait qu'il avait l'habitude de la côtoyer. Elle regarda ses mains croisées et posées sur ses genoux et hocha la tête. Elle voulait savoir de quels détails parlaient Hanji que seul lui pouvait lui dire.

Elle posa rapidement ses yeux sur lui. Il soupirait, le regard dans le vide. Son visage était impénétrable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? (Elle le lui raconta) Donc le rapport seulement… (Il se leva et jeta le papier qui avait contenu le sandwich) En fait… disons que mon camarade était mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle voulait parler. La femme qui est morte, la seule humaine des trois morts… elle était ma petite copine. A laquelle j'allais demander de m'épouser le soir même. Enfin… c'était ce qui était prévu. Ce n'est jamais arrivé…

Il haussa les épaules et se leva, les mains dans les poches. Il se comportait comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas montrer sa douleur intense. Et Pyrha l'avait compris. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment le destin pouvait être si cruel envers quelqu'un ? Elle comprenait mieux ses expressions soudaines de douleur.

Son instinct prit le dessus. Ses bras entourèrent l'homme, et dans son dos, elle souffla un « je suis désolée ». Elle sentit la surprise de ce dernier mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle attendit que ses épaules s'affaissent pour reculer. Elle ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. Levi de son côté ne comprenait plus rien. Il aimerait se retourner, la prendre dans ses bras l'impression de retrouver la douceur de sa chère disparue.

Elle recula d'un pas et attendit. Il lui jeta un regard et celui-ci sembla à la fois brisé et plus fort. Un « merci » soufflé doucement de sa bouche lui parvint et elle fut surprise. Etait-ce ça la véritable nature de son partenaire ? Mais son visage redevint impénétrable et il lui annonça finalement qu'ils rentraient travailler. Ce serait mieux pour eux deux. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, encore un peu surprise de l'expression qu'elle lui avait vue sur le visage !

Ils ne remarquèrent alors pas qu'une personne encapuchonnée était cachée dans les buissons du parc, derrière un arbre. Cette dernière se saisit d'un talkie-walkie et appuya sur le bouton pour parler. Elle prononça rapidement :

— Cible confirmée mais toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés, je cherche une brèche pour lancer l'opération. Je reste en mouvement.

Elle lâcha le bouton et attendit le petit grésillement qui lui confirma que le message avait bien été reçue. L'ombre continua alors son chemin, s'accrochant au chemin des deux camarades. Ces derniers ne se doutaient de rien depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Elle se faufila discrètement et s'arrêta devant leurs bureaux. Là, elle pouvait être facilement repérée : leur groupe était assez méfiant.

* * *

Levi travaillait sur un rapport sur son ordinateur et contrôlait la date des Comps à proximité quand son portable sonna. Il croisa rapidement le regard de sa partenaire assise juste en face de lui. Elle le détourna prestement. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur l'écran de son portable. Mr Ral… Il hésita puis décrocha.

— Ah, Levi, bonjour, que dirais-tu de prendre un thé avec moi un des ces jours ? Pourquoi pas cet après-midi même ?

Il se leva et s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme puisse chercher qui était Monsieur Ral, pas qu'elle puisse remonter jusqu'à son ancienne copine et qu'elle comprenne l'origine de toutes leurs réactions. Quand il se jugea assez loin, il consentit. Justement il tenait à le voir. Il voulait lui parler de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait besoin des conseils de celui qui avait failli être son beau-père.

— Vers dix-sept heures si cela vous convient ? Donc dans une heure ? Oui, à bientôt !

Il revint à sa place, en croisant de nouveau le regard noisette. Ce dernier se détourna encore une fois rapidement. Sans lever le nez de son écran d'ordinateur, il lui annonça simplement qu'il devait voir quelqu'un dans une heure. Il irait tout seul, elle rentrerait avec la voiture, il se débrouillerait avec les transports en commun. Elle bafouilla puis baissa les yeux.

Elle avait mal. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas où il allait ? Et il s'était éloigné spécialement pour qu'elle ne puisse rien capter de leur discussion ! Elle qui croyait qu'ils avaient brisé la glace ! Et le fait qu'il lui ait parlé de son ancienne presque fiancée… elle avait cru qu'une confiance s'installait. Mais non. Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle sache où il allait en était la preuve !

Elle se renfrogna. Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?! Pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur ? Allait-il voir une femme pour se remettre de son coeur brisé ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. C'était _sa_ vie et elle ne devait pas s'en mêler. Elle avait compris le message. Pas trop près, pas trop de proximité.

A seize heures quarante, le caporal rangea ses affaires comme prévu. Il toqua au bureau d'Edwin et lui annonça qu'il partait rendre visite à Mr Ral. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Bien sûr, aucun problème. A demain. Il sentit peser sur lui un regard à la fois douloureux et accusateur quand il partait, pile en provenance du bureau de Pyrha. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse comprendre. Si elle s'arrêtait devant la maison de monsieur Ral, elle pourrait lire son nom sur la boite aux lettres. Elle voudrait savoir pourquoi et chercherait. Et on arriverait au même résultat.

Il se dirigea dans les transports et monta dans le tram. Il était déjà allé plusieurs fois avec Petra ainsi. Il se souvenait donc du trajet. Il regarda sa main vide. C'était encore une première fois… la première fois qu'il prenait les transports en commun sans la rousse. Sans sa raison de vivre. Son coeur se serra. Et Pyrha qui l'avait pris dans ses bras… Il espérait que le vieil homme pourrait le conseiller.

Devant la maison, il n'eut pas même besoin de sonner : la porte s'ouvrit. Il rencontra l'homme d'âge mûr, un peu grisonnant mais tout de même avec pas mal de cheveux bruns teintant sur le roux. Il semblait fatigué : ses rides étaient sensiblement plus prononcées et des cernes violacés étaient dessinés sous ses yeux. Ils se tendirent la main puis le noiraud rentra dans la maison.

A l'intérieur, il retrouvait une once de l'odeur de Petra dedans. Il tourna à droite pour s'installer dans le salon confortable. Le père lui fit signe de prendre ses aises tandis qu'il allait chercher le thé déjà chaud. Comme Levi était toujours pile à l'heure, il l'avait déjà faite chauffer. Ce dernier posa son regard sur les cadres autour de lui. Des photos de Petra et de sa mère.

Il se leva et se saisit de l'un d'eux. C'était la jeune femme, la première fois qu'elle était dans son uniforme de lycéenne. Le tissu arrivait plus haut que mi-cuisse. Elle souriait, tout en rougissant, sa main sur la robe rouge et tentait de rallonger l'extrémité. Le noiraud se perdit dedans. Il aimait tellement la beauté qui se dégageait d'elle et en même temps, cette pudeur et le fait qu'elle ne savait pas quelle aura émergeait d'elle. Ce manque de confiance en elle, un peu, comme elle ne savait pas la beauté qu'elle possédait. Tout cela l'avait séduit. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait l'avoir au début mais il était rapidement devenu fou d'elle.

Il sursauta en entendant le plateau qui se posait sur la table basse. Il se retourna mais le père arrivait et se plaçait juste derrière lui. Il soupira en regardant la photo. Il prit délicatement celle juste à côté. Ce coup-ci, ils étaient tous les trois, en vacances certainement.

— A ce moment, elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans la brigade… Elle était tellement fière de ses ailes qu'elle portait. Elle venait de vous rencontrer et je pense qu'elle vous aimait déjà… Il me semble qu'elle a même parlé de vous à sa mère avant que la maladie ne l'emporte.

Levi fit une légère moue compatissante. En cinq ans, l'homme avait perdu tout ceux qu'il aimait. Sa famille proche. Alors désormais, il le considérait un peu comme son fils. L'ancien amant de sa fille s'assit et il retourna pour le servir. Il s'assit en face de lui. Il lui semblait que ce dernier était préoccupé. Il lui fit signe de parler, croisant les doigts pour avoir le courage de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait prévu.

— En fait… J'ai reçu une nouvelle Compe comme vous le savez sans doute… Et…

Il sortit la photo qu'il avait prise avec son portable de l'originale au parc d'attraction. Le visage du cinquantenaire se décomposa sur place. Son teint blanchit soudainement. Ses doigts saisirent le portable et se mirent à trembler. Des larmes bordèrent ses yeux.

— Elle s'appelle Pyrha Nikal… Elle a exactement le même caractère que Petra, elle est lumineuse, serviable… La copie conforme de Petra, trop même. Au point que je n'arrive pas à trouver de différences entre elles. Peut-être avez-vous envie de la voir… J'aurais besoin de vos conseils en fait.

Le père ne répondit pas, toujours concentré sur la photo, sans doute en état de choc, constata Levi. Il se leva subitement, détournant son regard du portable et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune défunte. Son invité le suivit. Il resta dans l'entrée tandis que le père s'asseyait sur le bord du lit fait. Tout était en place dans la chambre, rien n'avait bougé de la dernière fois. L'odeur était la même, mais le jeune homme savait que, comme chez lui, elle se dissiperait. Le plus âgé s'était saisi d'une ancienne peluche.

— Je ne veux pas la voir, Levi, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, j'espère que tu comprendras ça. Quant aux conseils, je ne peux rien te dire, navré. C'est une Compe, elle n'est pas ma fille…

Le caporal hocha la tête, il comprenait tout à fait. C'est alors que le père lui tendit l'ancien ours que sa fille avait tenu un bon moment. Levi le prit, surpris et ne comprenant pas. Le brun lui expliqua que c'était pour cette Pyrha. L'odeur douce des deux jeunes femmes identiques lui parvint aux narines. Un léger sourire parvint sur ses lèvres malgré lui. Il comprit alors qu'il devait partir. Tant pis pour le thé. Il était allé sans doute trop brusquement.

Il prit congé et repartit dans les transports en commun, l'ours usé dans la main. Ce que supposaient les personnes autour de lui, il s'en foutait complètement. Quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme ? Il n'avait pas prêté plus que ça attention au regard douloureux et regardant ses chaussures qu'avait eu le père en le lui donnant. C'était comme s'il le lui avait donné pour faire renaître des souvenirs qui n'existaient pas chez la jeune femme.

En rentrant chez lui, il appela cette dernière. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit mais elle n'y était pas. Il réfléchit et monta à l'étage. Mais il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas. Il soupira de soulagement tout de même en voyant qu'elle n'y était pas. Il redescendit et réfléchit. Il ouvrit la dernière pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas cherché : la salle de bains.

Une douce vapeur embrumait l'air de la pièce. Et la jeune femme avait la tête plongée sous l'eau chaude voire brûlante. Son corps était nu, de profil, et le regard du noiraud ne put s'empêcher de s'y fixer. Il le détailla plus que ne l'aurait voulu ce dernier. Il notait qu'il était encore une fois, le même que celui de Petra.

La jeune femme nota alors sa présence, quelques secondes plus tard. Elle eut un moment d'incompréhension avant que ses joues ne deviennent rouges et qu'elle ne pousse un cri en se repliant sur elle-même. Levi bafouilla à son tour, et sortit en précipitation. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il été si absorbé au point de rester scotché là ?! Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ! Il s'assit dos au mur, la peluche en face de lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard la jeune femme sortit, habillée d'une tenue décontractée. Elle regarda avec surprise son camarade dos au mur. Ce dernier sursauta et se redressa sur ses pieds.

— Je te présente mes excuses, Pyrha, je… je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la salle de bains… Je suis désolé je…

La jeune femme l'arrêta : elle avait compris. Pourtant, elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle lui en voulait un peu. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre jusqu'au diner, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la faire se tourner vers lui. Il y eut un moment gênant comme ses joues étaient cramoisies, elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il l'embrasse, mais il la lâcha avant de lui tendre quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Un… ours en peluche. Il semblait avoir vécu, et une douce odeur s'en dégageait. Elle nota qu'elle était presque identique à la sienne. Elle hésita puis finit par le prendre, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il le lui donnait. Elle le remercia, et sans qu'elle puisse lui demander pourquoi, il monta. Elle papillonna des yeux, les mains dans les poils tassés mais toujours doux de la peluche brune.

Le noiraud monta dans sa chambre et une idée lui parvint alors. Pourquoi ne pas chercher qui avait été le responsable de la construction de Pyrha ? Au moins il saurait qui avait choisi de la programmer et de la faire ressembler à une personne tout juste morte. Il avait un contact qui travaillait dans les fonds du bureau des Comps. En le connaissant, il saurait où trouver les informations nécessaires, contre pas mal d'argent bien sûr.

Il se saisit de son portable et chercha dans ses contacts. Il appuya ensuite sur appeler et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Des tonalités retentirent puis une voix non inconnue lui répondit.

— Salut Mike, c'est Levi. J'aurais besoin de ton aide s'il-te-plaît. Comme c'est un peu risqué, je te paie mille balles. Ça te va ?

Sa vieille connaissance hésita puis consentit. Que voulait-il exactement ? La liste de ceux qui avaient créé la Compe de dernière génération ? Hum difficile… Il lui envoyait tout cela dans une vingtaine de minutes. Le temps de pirater les systèmes en étant invisible.

Pour patienter, le noiraud descendit et commença à préparer le repas. Son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs. Il avait laissé son téléphone en haut au cas où il recevrait la liste plus tôt. Pas question que la jeune femme tombe dessus ! Il s'installa, n'osant pas déranger cette dernière. Toutefois elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Le silence était pesant et gênant. Alors ils se saisirent de la télécommande. Leurs mains se touchèrent et tous les deux ôtèrent la leur.

Levi finit par la prendre après que la rousse ait détourné le regard. La télé finit par s'allumer et les informations diffusaient. Le repas fini, il allait débarrasser quand la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle s'en occupait. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reste en bas pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer qu'elle voudrait qu'il lui fasse plus confiance, il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Son visage s'attrista. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait une erreur quelque part qu'il ne lui disait pas ?

Le noiraud était pressé. Son coeur battait fort entre ses côtes. Il remonta à l'étage, quatre à quatre quand la jeune femme ne le regardait pas. Il se jeta sur son téléphone qui clignotait pour afficher un message. Il le déverrouilla et cliqua sur le message. Il y avait une liste assez importante : une succession de rôles et de noms. Il ignora les petits employés qui ne faisaient presque rien et arriva au chercheur en chef, directeur du projet. Son visage se ferma complètement en voyant le nom… Alors c'était lui… Pourquoi cela lui paraissait logique ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, laissez-moi vos impressions ! Je ne sais pas si c'est assez prenant ou pas comme je n'ai presque aucun retour :3 ! Beuzouilles !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut salut, voici ce sixième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait et que celui-ci vous plaira encore ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Levi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. Pendant les heures qui s'étaient écoulées, il avait tourné dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi même _lui_ avait voulu faire cela. Pourquoi créer quelqu'un qui était mort ? Est-ce que quand on était mort il n'y avait pas de retour possible ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un avait déjà fait pareil ? Toutes ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse trouver de réponses convaincantes.

Le matin lorsque son réveil sonna, il se leva, presque avec précipitation. Il se faufila rapidement dans la salle de bains et passa sous la douche. Il voulait effacer les marques de la nuit blanche pour que la rousse ne pose pas de questions. Il s'habilla ensuite. Après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, il s'était maintenant dit qu'il allait passer au bureau des Comps pour mettre les choses au clair avec eux. Il devait leur dire ce qu'avait fait un de leurs employés. Ainsi personne ne devrait subir ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il avala rapidement son thé puis sa tartine. La jeune femme venait de se lever. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris quand elle vit qu'il se levait déjà pour partir. Elle lui souhaita bonjour et tenta de lui faire la conversation, mais le noiraud n'avait pas le temps. Il devait se dépêcher de le faire avant d'aller au boulot. En plus après ses heures, il devait passer voir le père de Petra : il avait une nouvelle question pour lui. Il ne décela pas la lueur douloureuse qui s'alluma dans le regard noisette de la rousse quand il lui annonça qu'il partait plus tôt. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la station de tram.

Pyrha s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en hauteur. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?! Quelle faute avait-elle bien pu faire ?! Elle s'était repassée durant toute la nuit les évènements de ces derniers jours, mais elle ne trouvait rien. Il était silencieux, prenait toujours une minute de silence à la même heure, le soir. Elle n'avait pas fait une réflexion déplacée, fait un mouvement tendancieux vers lui.

Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait mal, bordel ! Pourquoi ? Elle aimerait tellement qu'il lui fasse plus confiance ! Pourquoi s'était-il fermé soudainement alors qu'ils commençaient à être familiers. Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un vase en cristal à vue d'oeil. Elle hésita, il n'y était pas hier. Est-ce que Levi l'avait descendu de l'étage ? Avait-il eu des fleurs en haut ? Ou juste de la déco ?

Son regard se posa sur les escaliers puis elle secoua la tête. Non ! Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était digne de confiance. Qui savait, peut-être qu'il était parano et avait même posé des caméras en haut ? Une idée lui vint en tête alors. Pourquoi ne pas lui parler dans le langage des fleurs ? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? Au moins, elle, se déchargerait d'un poids.

Elle nota rapidement sur une liste les fleurs qu'elle souhaitait. Est-ce que les couleurs iraient ensemble ? Elle verrait sur le moment. Elle avait toujours eu cette passion pour les compositions florales, et ce vase ne demandait que cela. Elle irait après le travail. Après tout, elle aussi avait bien le droit à des secrets !

Un petit sourire finit par s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Elle se saisit de son manteau de cuir et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle monta dans la voiture et démarra sans remarquer qu'en partant, une voiture banale la suivait.

Levi marchait rapidement. Il y avait eu seulement cinq arrêts de tram entre son appartement et le bureau des Comps. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son épaule. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi et observé. Il devait devenir parano après la mort de sa chère et tendre. Qui voudrait suivre un homme aussi inintéressant que lui ?! Il rentra dans l'énorme tour, dont le hall était de la même envergure. Il ne put résister à l'envie : il se cacha parmi la foule et se retourna.

Personne.

Il devenait décidément cinglé. Il soupira, lasse de lui-même - il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme, il n'était pas un espion - puis se dirigea vers le comptoir. Une jeune femme tirée à quatre épingles lui sourit, charmeuse. Il se crispa. Il détestait quand les femmes étaient aussi aguicheuses. Il ignora ce sourire et lui demanda simplement à parler au directeur. Une affaire importante, lui précisa-t-il.

— Navré, monsieur…

— Ackerman, compléta-t-il

— Ackerman, le directeur ne reçoit pas et encore moins sans rendez-vous. Je peux toutefois vous faire adresser à un responsable ?

Le noiraud secoua la tête. Non, il voulait le directeur et seulement ce dernier. Il lui souffla alors une sorte de code.

— Dites-lui que monsieur Ackerman est là à propos de PNNG1, il comprendra.

La jeune femme était abasourdie, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de mot de passe ? Est-ce que ce charmant homme connaissait personnellement le directeur ? Hésitante, elle se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro qui arrivait à la secrétaire personnelle du directeur. Elle annonça les mêmes lettres puis hocha la tête, bouche bée quand on lui dit de le faire monter immédiatement. Qui était ce type ?!

Ce dernier hocha la tête, jubilant intérieurement de la tête que faisait la jeune femme. Elle se leva de derrière son bureau et lui montra le chemin vers l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage le plus haut. Elle lui fit poliment signe de rentrer et s'inclina. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, une ombre tomba sur les yeux anthracites. Ce code avait été facile à composer : il avait pris les initiales de Pyrha et le NG1 signifiait nouvelle génération encore secret.

En arrivant quelques secondes plus tard, une petite brune le salua et lui demanda de la suivre. L'étage était imposant et le bureau l'était tout autant. La vue sur la ville était imprenable, et la luminosité également. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les meubles. Ses pas étaient feutrés par la moquette et il s'assit alors dans un fauteuil confortable en face d'un bureau au bois vernis et luxueux. Il regarda l'homme qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Ce dernier avait les mains croisées et les coudes posés sur le bureau. Son regard noir était perçant et semblable au Brigadier. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi _lui_ avait été choisi pour avoir Pyrha en tant que partenaire. Il y avait tellement de Comps qui s'arrêtaient chaque jour. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question avant. Le hasard faisait tout de même mal les choses.

— Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que votre nouvelle machine fonctionne à la perfection. Sans que j'arrive à en distinguer les différences avec l'ancienne, toutefois. La ressemblance avec un Humain est vraiment flagrante. Je… J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle en était une…

Le dirigeant lui fit signe de continuer, les sourcils froncés. Il attendait le « mais » et cela ne lui plaisait pas car il avait suivi avec attention la mise en route de ce nouveau modèle. Il s'était même un instant présenté à cette dernière. Cependant les nouvelles caractéristiques de la Compe étaient gardées secrètes. Elles n'étaient qu'à utiliser en cas de dernier recours et même la machine ne savait pas qu'elle les possédait.

— Elle ressemble trop à une personne que j'ai connu… que j'ai aimé en fait.

— Il arrive que nos machines ressemblent à des personnes vivantes, monsieur Ackerman. Si vous êtes venu uniquement pour cela, veuillez quitter mon bureau je vous prie. Mon temps est précieux et je pense que le vôtre également.

— Non. Pas de cette façon là. Son caractère est le _même_ , son visage est sa copie conforme. Et étrangement je l'ai reçue juste _deux jours_ après _sa_ mort ! J'espère que vous comprendrez mon incompréhension.

Le directeur marqua une expression de surprise. Il lui demanda une preuve et comme Levi avait prévu, il lui présenta des photos de Petra et lui avec la date dessous, d'il y avait un an, et celle du parc d'attractions. Le visage de son interlocuteur se fit grave. Il pianota sur l'ordinateur à côté de lui et trouva rapidement le nom du créateur en chef. Il se redressa alors et tendit la main à son invité. Il le remercia platement et lui signala qu'ils feraient au futur bien plus attention.

Le plus petit serra les mâchoires mais ne put rien dire. Il avait pensé qu'au moins ils allaient lui dire qu'ils allaient peut-être reprogrammé rapidement Pyrha, mais non. Une partie de lui souffla de soulagement, mais il ne le savait pas. La secrétaire rentra et lui montra le chemin inverse. Il sortit alors du bâtiment, le pas rapide.

Après son départ, le directeur se saisit de son portable et composa un numéro. Il demanda alors une personne.

— Continuez de surveiller Mademoiselle Nikal s'il-vous-plait.

Il raccrocha et surplomba la ville, son regard d'aigle fixant les passants. D'ici, les têtes se confondaient.

Pendant ce temps, la personne que Levi avait senti en arrivant se décolla du mur où elle s'était cachée et continua à le suivre. Les mains dans les poches et la capuche rabattue sur la tête, elle ne le lâchait pas.

Hanji sauta sur le nouvel arrivé. Elle l'harcela de questions : où avait-il été ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé en même temps que sa partenaire ? Est-ce qu'il avait dormi chez une femme ? Il était déjà passé à quelque chose comme ça ?! S'il avait besoin, elle pouvait être le coup d'un soir. Elle rigola de plus belle quand il lui ordonna sèchement de la fermer.

Il salua les jeunes recrues d'un hochement de tête. Ils se débrouillaient vraiment pas mal et ils s'occupaient même de nouveaux cas. Erwin rentra alors dans l'open space où les trois paires restantes travaillaient.

— Bonjour tout le monde, enfin surtout ceux que je n'avais pas vu. On a reçu une lettre du Bureau qui nous annonce que nous allons recevoir non pas une nouvelle paire, mais trois ! Ils vont sans doute arriver d'un même coup alors heureusement que nos locaux sont assez grands. Je compte sur vous pour les former, même vous les plus jeunes. Vous êtes maintenant assez compétents je pense. Bien, voilà, ce sera tout. Levi, passe me voir s'il te plait !

Ce dernier hocha la tête et suivit son supérieur dans le bureau. Il ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui et resta debout tandis que le blond s'asseyait. Son regard se fit plus sérieux puis il lui demanda s'il se souvenait ce qu'ils s'étaient dits au début de l'arrivée de Pyrha. Il devait lui laisser une place dans sa vie. Alors pourquoi en ce moment avait-il l'impression qu'il la mettait de côté. Ça devait blesser la jeune femme ! Levi argumenta comme quoi il avait trouvé qui avait créé la Compe, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache simplement, elle n'avait pas toutes les clefs et en main et il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi !

Erwin baissa la tête. Le raisonnement de son subordonné tenait bien la route, mais la nouvelle était tout de même assez triste, lui semblait-il ! Qu'ils tentent de faire quelque chose un peu plus ensemble fut sa conclusion avant qu'il autorise le noiraud à sortir du bureau pour travailler. Ce dernier soupira et laissa la porte ouverte. Il évita la folle qui voulait lui sauter sur les épaules et retourna à sa place.

Il leva les yeux de son écran pour croiser le noisette en face de lui. En effet ce dernier semblait douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il ne pouvait pas tout lui expliquer. Lui dire qu'elle était la copie conforme de sa fiancée ! Il se leva alors, prit son manteau de cuir et se positionna à ses côtés. Elle eut une mimique surprise quand il lui expliqua qu'il partait récupérer un Comp. Déjà ?! Ce n'était pas censé être un autre groupe ? Elle tourna le regard vers l'autre paire mais ces derniers s'en moquaient : Levi avait dû s'arranger. Elle sourit et le suivit.

Dans la voiture, il la guida jusqu'à un quartier assez à l'écart et calme. Les immeubles avaient laissés place aux maisons à jardin. Ils se garèrent devant l'une d'elle. Levi serra les dents, il espérait que les personnes ne feraient pas d'allusions au fait qu'il avait changé de Comp et que la jeune femme ressemblait étrangement à son équipière. Il toqua - Pyrha lui avait fait signe d'y aller, elle avait eu une mauvaise surprise la dernière fois, pas question de recommencer.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue marine à volants ouvrit. Elle dévisagea Levi puis un petit sourire triste fit disparaître le sourire radieux. Elle s'effaça puis leur fit signe de passer. Elle regarda étrangement la rousse mais ne dit rien. Elle regarda s'il ne manquait pas quelqu'un dehors mais non. La brigadière nota cela, curieuse. Qui pouvait-elle attendre ?

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et la jeune au cheveux ébènes leur annonça que son mari n'allait pas tarder. La nouvelle fut encore surprise : mari ? Alors un mariage entre Comp et Humain était possible ? Elle jeta sans savoir pourquoi un regard vers son partenaire et ce dernier dû penser qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il en était. Il haussa les épaules. Elle se détourna rapidement en rougissant. A quoi donc avait-elle bien pu penser !?

Leur « cliente » s'assit en face d'eux dans le canapé et elle fut rejointe par un homme assez musclé et aux cheveux d'un brun clair. Il regarda une nouvelle fois celle assise aux côtés du noiraud étrangement. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et demanda en passant tour à tour de l'un à l'autre :

— Erd n'est pas là ? Vous restez seulement avec P…

Levi lui coupa alors la parole tandis que son épouse lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Pas question d'en parler, c'était sans doute plus compliqué que cela si Erd n'était pas là ! Et il manquait aussi l'autre Comp… Auruo !

— Nous sommes venus chercher Marie comme vous pouvez le comprendre. Son temps arrive à terme demain. Est-ce que par hasard des personnes sont venues en se faisant passer pour nous ?

Les deux se regardèrent - l'homme ayant bien compris que le sujet du partenaire était tabou. Non, personne n'était venu, pourquoi ? Ah mais dans le voisinage apparemment des gens bizarres étaient venus chercher le Comp, mais ce n'était pas du tout la bonne date alors les voisins avaient appelé la police et les gens avaient fuis. Le visage du brigadier se ferma un peu plus. Tout ce mouvement commençait à l'inquiéter. Il y en avait de plus en plus. Ce qui avait été rare peu de temps avant, devenait maintenant fréquent !

— Non non pour rien, les rassura-t-il. Nous allons maintenant procéder à la récupération si cela ne vous dérange pas…

Ils secouèrent la tête. Aucun problème. Ils se regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les deux équipiers regardèrent momentanément ailleurs, pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Les joues de Pyrha étaient légèrement chaudes et elle regardait ses chaussures. Elle croisa alors le regard presque moqueur des yeux anthracites et rougit de plus belle. Elle bafouilla dans le vide.

— Même si je perds mes souvenirs, je retomberais amoureuse de toi, mon amour, souffla la jeune Compe.

Le regard de Levi se fit alors extrêmement douloureux mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. La nouvelle Compe qui n'avait pas remarqué, sortit la boite qui contenait les anneaux. Elle demanda alors de passer dans une autre pièce. Elle jeta un dernier regard au couple pour s'assurer que tout était bon pour eux. Là, la cliente lui demanda alors gentiment :

— Tu aimes Levi Ackerman, non ?

La rousse bafouilla. Hein ? Euh non ! Elle ne savait pas ! Il ne lui semblait pas ! Ses joues devinrent soudainement rouges sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. La vieille Compe ria alors doucement et pencha la tête. Elle comprendrait plus tard dans ce cas. Mais en tout cas, elle pouvait toujours tenter. Son partenaire n'allait peut-être pas la repousser. Elle cligna de l'oeil puis tendit sa main.

Pyrha reprit ses esprits. Elle ouvrit la boite et prit délicatement un des anneaux. Elle enfila l'anneau argenté à l'annulaire droit de la jeune femme puis enfila le doré sur le sien. Avant de lier sa main à la sienne, elle lui souffla doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

— J'espère que tu retrouveras ceux que tu aimes dans ta prochaine vie.

— Toi aussi. J'espère que tu comprendras ceux que tu aimes.

La brigadière hésita légèrement puis enlaça ses doigts autour de ceux de celle à éteindre. Il y eut une nouvelle fois une douce lumière entre elles et une légère chaleur les enveloppa. Elle vit alors celle aux longs cheveux d'ébène au début de sa mise en route. Elle aperçut le déroulement de leur amour pour arriver jusqu'au mariage. Elle ressentait presque le bonheur de celle qui s'arrêtait dans ses bras. Elle sentait son amour pour son mari. Puis les années défilèrent dans le rire. Des disputes aussi mais toujours se réconcilier. Et enfin, elle les vit eux, arriver. Enfin il lui sembla que c'était eux, mais il y avait deux hommes en trop. Elle fronça les sourcils, voulant retenir le souvenir mais elle n'y arriva pas. Tout disparut, ainsi que la douce lumière.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, tenant le corps sans vie de la Compe. Elle se releva, haletante et presque sans force. Qui étaient ces quatre personnes ? Elle devait chercher ! Il fallait qu'elle regarde dans les archives du Bureau. Les évènements en plus étaient récents : six jours ce seraient sans doute assez évident. Elle leva alors le corps dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle croisa son camarade et le mari qui lui demandaient si elle avait besoin d'aide mais elle secoua la tête. Elle était assez forte.

Elle posa alors la Compe dans son cocon, mélange de fer et de verre et laissa l'homme caresser une dernière fois le visage de ce qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma ensuite la vitre et lui promit que sa femme reviendrait et qu'elle l'aimerait de nouveau. Elle l'avait vu dans ses souvenirs comment elle avait été heureuse et comment elle l'avait aimé. Un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme et il souffla un merci.

Pourtant Levi pensait que vivre avec une Compe n'était pas évident. Il aurait dû abandonner. Devoir tout refaire et ne pas espérer la revoir. Parce que recommencer tout à chaque fois tous les dix ans… combien de temps le supporterait-il ? Même lui alors que ce n'était que la première fois, il n'osait même pas faire quelque chose ! Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard à la jeune femme qui conduisait à ses côtés. Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte puis au bout d'une minute elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il se détourna rapidement pour se concentrer sur la vitre. Il soupira et une rapide buée la teinta.

Arrivés au bureau, ils déposèrent la Compe en précisant qu'elle serait reprise chez le même client. Ce n'était pas à eux de déposer les Comps hélas, et en même temps heureusement. Ils remontèrent au travail et la journée s'écoula lentement. Pyrha décida de chercher alors des informations sur la fameuse nuit. Elle regarda d'abord dans les journaux. Ils en parlaient à peine. On signalait des morts. L'affaire avait été étouffée alors, nota-t-elle. Elle chercha alors dans les archives du bureau. On lui avait parlé de Erd. Elle tapa son nom dans la barre de recherche.

Elle changea rapidement d'onglet lorsque Mikasa passa derrière elle. Elle souffla discrètement puis reprit sa recherche. Elle tapa sur entrer et attendit quelques secondes. Un nom ressortit Erd Gin. Elle cliqua sur sa feuille et la parcourut rapidement la fiche avec sa photo. Camarade de Levi Ackerman pendant plusieurs années. Il avait été tué par un tir de pistolet déprogramateur. On mettait en parallèle sa mort avec celle d'un Titan dénommé Gunther déviant et d'un certain Auruo Bossard. Ainsi qu'une Humaine, Petra Ral.

Son coeur inexistant fit un bond dans sa poitrine enfin elle avait _son_ nom ! Elle chercha dans la barre de recherche. Elle cliqua sur la fiche qui s'affichait. Seulement, à la place de la photo, se trouvait un mot en vertical. Censuré. Et dans le statut, ce n'était écrit simplement que « morte ». Il y avait ensuite un rapport, elle ne l'avait pas lu pour Erd. Mais ce coup-ci elle prit le temps. Sa poitrine se serra sous la douleur. C'était Levi qui l'avait écrit. On sentait qu'il avait repoussé ses sentiments, mais si on savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, on sentait une douleur intense dans chaque lignes !

Elle ferma alors l'onglet et se remit à travailler - ou du moins tenta, l'esprit encore rempli du rapport de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau - pour les trente minutes restantes avant qu'elle ne parte. Au même moment, son équipier prit un moment une pause et appela un numéro. Le père de Petra répondit presque immédiatement il lui demanda alors de venir au café Rose à dix-sept heures : il avait des informations à propos de Pyrha. Ce dernier consentit puis ils raccrochèrent.

A seize heures trente, les deux partenaires levèrent la tête et annoncèrent d'une même voix :

— Je vais partir je dois aller quelque part.

Ils restèrent surpris puis la rousse ria tandis que Levi décrocha un léger sourire. Hanji en profita pour leur sauter dessus :

— Eh ben les amoureux, on se connait déjà au point de dire la même chose au même moment ? Tu vas acheter des fleurs pour elle mon Levichi ? Et toi ma Pyrhabelle, tu vas acheter une super belle robe ?

La Compe tenta de rougir et de démentir tandis que le caporal sortit sa phrase habituelle. Ils saluèrent leurs camarades puis s'en allèrent. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait fait ça en partie pour le rendre curieux et jaloux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il sortirait de nouveau ce soir ! Où pouvait-il donc bien aller ?! Se demandait-il au moins où elle allait ou s'en moquait-il complètement ? Elle ne croisa pas le regard intrigué qu'il lui lança. Arrivés en bas, ils se séparèrent et se dirent à toute à l'heure.

La rousse prit la voiture et se dirigea vers le fleuriste le plus proche. Elle sortit la liste de sa poche et demanda une composition avec. La quadragénaire la regarda un instant avant de chercher les fleurs. Heureusement la boutique était importante et elle les avait toutes. La formation du bouquet était toutefois assez complexe en raison des différentes tailles des fleurs. Ce dernier finit elle l'admira. Elle ne pensait pas que le rendu serait si magnifique. Le prix l'était également mais elle s'en moquait. Elle remercia la femme et s'en alla. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, cette dernière la retint et lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle sourit et la remercia de nouveau.

Elle rentra chez eux. Elle mit le bouquet dans l'eau, ajoutant le sachet que la dame lui avait donné. Elle sentit l'odeur délicate et douce des plantes. La branche fournie d'absinthe dépassait des autres, au milieu. Le bouquet était un mélange de rose et de bleu. Des hortensias roses, trois roses trémières mauves, plusieurs asters blancs et bleus, des petits bleuets, qu'elle avait positionnés pour qu'ils se voient bien. Et enfin, deux tiges de lilas pourpres avec des véroniques bleues.

Elle s'assit alors sur la chaise après avoir mis le vase en valeur. Tout cela n'avait pris qu'une trentaine de minutes, maintenant elle devait attendre Levi. Son regard tomba toutefois sur l'étage. Hier, il avait pris presque une heure. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent alors en bas de l'étage. Elle n'allait jeter qu'un simple coup d'oeil. Non ! Elle avait fait ce bouquet dans un unique but, elle ne devait pas tout compromettre. Elle se saisit alors de son livre.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle « lut ». Son esprit était totalement ailleurs, faisant des suppositions sur ce qu'il se trouvait en haut. Elle devait avoir tourné une cinquantaine de pages en lisant en diagonale, sans rien comprendre à l'intrigue. Une affaire qui se passait avec des policiers surentraînés accompagnés de chiens bien dressés. Il y avait apparemment une histoire de vengeance dû à on ne savait quoi pour le moment que la méchante cherchait. Elle abandonna de tenter de faire autre chose. Elle posa le livre près du bouquet et se leva.

Elle gonfla sa poitrine un grand coup devant l'escalier. Son premier pied se posa sur la marche. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'une alarme retentisse. Mais non. Rien. Le silence absolu. Pas même de grincement lugubre. Elle engagea donc son second pied, puis monta les quatorze marches - pour moins stresser elle les avait comptées. Elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus, écoutant si jamais elle entendait quelque chose. Mais non, aucun son. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

L'étage était assez grand, tout était en parquet - certainement véritable. A sa droite, une salle de bain lumineuse. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil mais ne trouva rien de bien extraordinaire. Tout était extrêmement bien rangé et propre. Puis, elle revint dans ce qui était la chambre. Il y avait des armoires murales, elle les ouvrit. Des vêtements. Rien de bien surprenant. Elle ouvrit la dernière, et tomba sur des féminins. Elle hésita, puis, curieuse, regarda la taille. L'ancienne copine du noiraud avait d'excellent goûts et si elle pouvait lui piquer une robe… C'était la même taille que la sienne. Elle ferma parfaitement le placard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle monte.

Elle réfléchit alors et se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme avait mis des fleurs et où. Son regard tomba alors sur le lit deux places et elle s'avança. Elle regarda le dernier vase restant. Une vingtaine de roses black baccara. C'était des fleurs rares et précieuses. Mon amour perdurera jusque dans la mort. Voilà ce qu'elles signifiaient. Elle regarda alors le cadre, entouré de noir. Avant de le saisir, elle remarqua l'écrin ouvert qui contenait une bague de fiançailles magnifique, surmonté d'une aigue-marine. Sa pierre préférée. Elle l'effleura du bout du doigt puis monta le cadre jusqu'à ses yeux.

Elle faillit le lâcher.

Ses doigts tremblèrent tandis que son visage se figeait. Qu'est-ce que _ça_ voulait dire ?! Pourquoi une photo d'elle se trouvait là ? Alors que personne ne l'avait prise en photo en riant ainsi. Comment était-ce possible. Elle recula, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas détacher sa main de la photo.

Petra… était… elle ?

Levi rentra en même temps que le père de son ancienne fiancée. Ils prirent une table à l'écart. Ils commandèrent et attendirent que le serveur parte. Ce fut le plus vieux qui ouvrit la conversation tandis que celui en face savourait une gorgée de ce thé délicieux.

— Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris de Pyrha ?

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du noiraud. Il décolla ses lèvres du breuvage brûlant. Son regard transperça celui noisette de son presque beau-père.

— Je vois que vous vous souvenez très bien de son prénom. C'est assez surprenant comme je vous ne l'ai dit qu'une fois et que vous sembliez tout à fait absent.

Il avait une bonne mémoire, justifia l'homme. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de si intéressant plutôt ?

— Non, ne me faites pas croire à cela ! Si je vous demande quel est le nom de la Compe de mon supérieur vous ne vous en souvenez pas ! Je pense que c'est plus parce que vous avez créé la Compe. Ou plus exactement, vous avez donné un modèle et tout ce qui est du caractère et l'apparence. Monsieur Ral, vous étiez le chef directeur en chef de cette nouvelle génération. On vous faisait confiance justement à cause de votre expérience. Mais vous avez voulu faire revivre une Petra… **{believe me, steins gate}**

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants serra les poings et baissa la tête. Oui… Quand les gens s'étaient demandés quelle apparence faire… lui venait de perdre sa fille. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais : il n'avait plus personne à qui s'accrocher si son diamant mourait. Il avait alors proposé un dessin sur ordinateur. Il avait composé lui-même les bases les plus importantes du comportement.

Quand tout le monde était parti, il avait essayé de mettre les souvenirs de sa fille dans la mémoire de la Compe. Mais il n'y était pas arrivé, s'était-il rendu compte quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle l'avait aussi appelé père et il s'était sentit à la limite de pleurer. Cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant et qui n'était pas elle. Ces souvenirs qui étaient si fragiles !

— C'est vrai… c'était moi… (il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes) Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de perdre tout ce qu'il me restait, tu comprends, Levi !? Si je la perdais…

Le caporal ne tint plus. Pendant un jour il avait dû retenir ce qu'il avait appris. Cet homme était si égoïste ! Est-ce qu'il avait un moment pensé à lui ?! Est-ce qu'il savait la douleur qu'il avait eue en _la_ voyant comme si elle n'était jamais morte ! Il se releva, poussant subitement sa chaise et sa tasse manqua de se renverser. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux mais il s'en moquait.

— Mais bordel, vous avez fait que penser à vous ! Vous avez un instant pensé à moi, à nous même ?! Vous ne savez à quel point c'est difficile de vivre avec elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si je… ne la connaissais pas… comme si je ne… l'aimais pas… Mais ce n'est pas non plus celle que j'aime ! Vous comprenez !? Bien sûr que non ! Hein !

Le créateur eut un moment d'absence. Il voyait son camarade de tragédie sans son masque, la voix prise par les larmes et la douleur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma. Il n'avait aucune excuse face à cela. Il avait surtout pensé à lui. Le plus petit retomba dans sa chaise, las. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, et il appuya sa tête sur ses coudes. Ses yeux étaient tourmentés quand il les releva.

— Je suis désolé, Levi… Je n'avais pas pensé à toi. J'ai voulu me redonner une chance. Mais tu peux l'avoir aussi !

— Mais je… l'aime… alors que je ne le devrais pas ! Je devrais aimer Petra… pas Pyrha…

— C'est normal, Levi. C'est la même sans souvenirs. D'ailleurs tu as ta chance aussi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait exactement en modifiant ses souvenirs… J'ai vraiment fait une terrible erreur en la faisant. S'il-te-plaît, j'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez heureux tous les deux ou j'aurais vraiment tout raté.

Il posa doucement sa main sur celle du noiraud. Celui-ci secoua la tête. C'était bien plus dur que ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il finit son thé, laissa un billet de cinq sur la table et partit sans entendre ce que l'homme disait pour le retenir. Il sentit les poids des regards autour de lui mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Il remonta dans le tram, sans chercher à savoir si on le suivait. Il rentra alors.

Il ouvrit la porte et se recomposa un visage. Il aperçut alors le gros bouquet au milieu de la table. Il s'avança pour l'inspecter, tout en se mettant à son aise. Il regarda toutes les fleurs et tenta de se rappeler leur signification. Il ne savait plus trop les véroniques bleues, sans doute était-ce je n'ose vous dire mon amour, mais ce n'était peut-être pas ça. Pyrha ne ressentait sans doute rien pour lui. Il hésita pourtant un peu plus en voyant le lilas pourpre : je suis en train de tomber amoureuse et les roses trémières mauves qui représentaient les regrets d'amour. Petra en avait mis une branche sur son bureau avant qu'ils soient ensemble. Les véroniques voulaient dire faites-moi confiance, souligné par les asters bleu et blanc. L'hortensia rose signifiait votre froideur me fait souffrir et l'absinthe une grande peine.

Le message était clair. Il tenterait de changer son caractère. Il appela alors la jeune femme. Comme elle ne répondit pas, il en conclut qu'elle était sans doute encore sous la douche. Il était après tout environ dix huit heures. Il monta à l'étage faire de même. Il enleva son manteau de cuir, puis comme il montait, défit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise blanche.

Soudain, en arrivant dans la chambre, il se figea. Pyrha était agenouillée devant le vase de roses noires, tenant le portrait de Petra dans ses mains. Elle sursauta alors et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient torturés, elle… pleurait… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant le noiraud. Ce dernier plissa les yeux tandis qu'une ombre menaçante tombait sur ses épaules. Il arriva avec peine sous la colère à articuler :

— Que. Fais-tu. Là ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chap ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp ! Et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! :D**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde désolée de la semaine du retard, mais j'étais en vac avec mes parents donc pas trop le temps ! :/ je me dépêche pour sortir j'espère le prochain chap mercredi ou jeudi ! :D de toute façon cette fic n'aura que 12 chapitres et sera fini avant septembre normalement ! :)**

 **Ah oui et suite à une review je précise officiellement que je me suis inspirée de Plastic Memories. Je l'avais mentionné dans une réponse aux reviews mais visiblement ce n'était pas assez clair !**

 **Réponse à San1110: oui bravo ! :D je ne pouvais tout de même pas confirmer ton soupçon ;) ah je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! :p hahaha tu vas découvrir ce que ces mystérieuses personnes veulent dans le chapitre suivant ! 0;) MOI!? nooooonnn jamais je ne ferais ça 0XD si bien joué ça m'a éclaté de faire une référence XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7:**

Pyrha n'arrivait pas à travailler. Elle regardait d'un oeil absent l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle bougeait légèrement la souris des fois, elle descendait la page puis la remontait. Pour faire semblant aux yeux des autres. Mais son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble ce matin mais un froid glacial était installé entre eux. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'ôter.

Elle repassait mentalement l'image du portrait de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas elle… et pourtant, c'était sa copie conforme. Son sourire était lumineux. Elle semblait être tellement heureuse sur la photo. Forcément… Son amour était partagé. La femme qu'aimait Levi… dont le prénom ressemblait tellement au sien. A quel point en fait lui ressemblait-elle ? Ce sourire nostalgique du noiraud que la photo au parc avait surpris : c'était donc pour cela ? Comment pouvait-on ressembler autant à quelqu'un ? Quels autres points communs possédaient- _elles_ ?

Est-ce que la femme qu'aimait Levi connaissait les fleurs ? Est-ce qu'elle les aimait autant qu'elle ? Oui, bien sûr… Autrement le caporal n'aurait pas mis des roses noires qui signifiaient l'amour après la mort ! Et ces vases… c'était sans doute elle qui les avait achetés pour mettre des fleurs… Donc son partenaire comprenait le langage des fleurs ? Elle crispa son poing sur la souris. Pourquoi donc avait-elle mis des véroniques et du lilas dans le bouquet !? Comment allait-il le comprendre ?! Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait plus où se placer… Elle s'était dit pendant un moment que comme il se comportait elle aurait eu une chance de le séduire… Mais maintenant…

Est-ce que son attachement pour elle n'était pas simplement parce qu'elle ressemblait à celle qu'il aimait réellement ?! Elle ne savait plus où ils en étaient. Et puis le visage de son camarade comme elle avait été surprise en haut. Ce visage blessé, douloureux et énervé. Ses yeux gris tellement beaux avaient cette douleur intense. Son bouquet n'avait donc finalement servi à rien ! Elle avait envie de se taper le front contre le mur jusqu'à que cette image s'ôte de son esprit. Ce visage gravé sur ses paupières, elle voulait le changer.

S'excuser n'avait servi à rien. Ses épaules s'étaient un peu plus crispées. Il avait montré de l'index l'escalier. Elle s'était relevée, chancelante et était passée devant lui, la tête basse. Au passage, il l'avait arrêtée par le poignet. Son coeur avait fait un bond avec espoir : la pardonnait-il ? Mais il s'était contenté de tendre la main. Elle n'avait pas compris, alors presque avec brusquerie il lui avait repris le cadre de son autre main, qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Elle était descendue de l'étage et s'était écroulée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts et mornes. Elle n'avait pas réussi à pleurer.

Pendant la pause du repas, Levi avala rapidement une pomme et retourna devant l'ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas parler. Elle souffla. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hanji, mais cette dernière sortait avec son camarade manger. Elle resta un moment dans la salle de restauration du bureau. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard gris, ni même de ne pas le voir en fait… Ces yeux qui l'accuseraient d'avoir trahi sa confiance.

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et que ce fut Mikasa qui rentra. Les deux jeunes Compes se regardèrent. La rousse ne dit rien, et se poussa un peu plus dans le coin, pensant la gêner. Ce fut la noiraude qui parla en premier, à la surprise de la plus âgée en apparence. Elle ne l'avait vue parler qu'avec les autres, jamais à elle : peut-être comme elle n'avait pas encore confiance en elle.

— Tu t'es disputée avec Levi, non ?

La jeune femme bafouilla, regardant un peu plus ses chaussures. Oui. Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû trahir sa confiance. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Mais elle en avait eu tellement marre qu'il ne lui dise rien, qu'il lui cache tout comme cela. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que c'était à cause de ce terrible secret. Et tout ceux du travail aussi devaient faire cet effort. Ne pas lui montrer qu'ils la connaissaient sans la connaître vraiment. Elle serra les lèvres et referma ses mains contre ses bras.

— Tu sembles t'en vouloir… tu as fait quoi si je peux me permettre… ? Vous sembliez bien vous entendre.

— J'ai été égoïste, j'ai trahi sa confiance. Je suis montée alors qu'il me l'a défendu… et j'ai vu Petra… j'ai vu une photo d'elle… je n'avais pas compris vos réactions quand je suis arrivée… Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Je… je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez fait pour me cacher cela si longtemps. Ni pourquoi ?

Mikasa se figea et la dévisagea. Elle avait donc découvert. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comme le caporal leur avait dit de ne rien dire, de ne pas faire d'allusions même. De ne jamais en parler au boulot. Elle était différente, ils ne devaient pas la confondre avec Petra. C'était pour son bien.

— Levi a voulu te protéger, c'est tout… Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler, même si c'est difficile. Tu sais, Petra et Levi parlaient beaucoup par fleurs, si ça peut t'aider. Nous on n'y comprenait rien, mais c'était vraiment mignon à voir.

La nouvelle dévisagea la noiraude. Elle lui avait révélé des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment entendre. Mikasa finalement était bien plus sympathique qu'elle ne l'avait crue au premier abord ! Elle la remercia puis fila dehors. Elle vérifia la présence de son porte monnaie puis rentra chez un fleuriste. Elle regarda les fleurs présentes et se saisit d'une tulipe blanche, d'une saponaire et d'une pélargonium blanche également. Elle paya les trois fleurs et rentra au bureau. Elle profita que Levi se soit absenté un instant pour déposer le maigre bouquet. Elle croisa le regard de sa nouvelle amie et hocha la tête pour le remercier.

En revenant, le caporal trouva la jeune femme au travail, concentrée. Il l'avait discrètement regardée le matin et elle semblait être ailleurs. Repensait-elle à hier ? Le souvenir remonta et il le chassa. Son visage peiné, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il avait pourtant été prêt de lui en parler, de lui montrer ce qu'il cachait avec le bouquet qu'elle lui avait offert… il avait eu mal en la voyant là-haut, tenant le cadre ! Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur trois fleurs posées sur son clavier.

Il réfléchit à leur signification mais ne sut pas pour l'une d'elles. La tulipe blanche signifiait pardon, la saponaire : mon regret est profond. Mais l'autre fleur blanche… Il leva les yeux et demanda simplement :

— Quel est la deuxième fleur blanche ?

La rousse releva la tête surprise. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton avant de reprendre son travail. Pourtant tandis qu'il cherchait, il croisa son regard noisette. Il cliqua sur le premier site qui lui tombait sous la main - la souris plutôt. Une pélargonium blanche signifiait une pureté d'intentions. Un léger sourire sortit de ses lèvres. Mais il le cacha immédiatement.

Ok, cela ne servait plus à rien de se morfondre chacun dans son coin, ne digérant pas ce que l'autre avait pu faire ou justement ne pas faire. Ce soir, ils en parleraient. Il lui raconterait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il ne lui cacherait pas la vie de celle qui avait été elle.

Toujours sur le site, il chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre. Il les nota sur un bout de papier sur son bureau. Soudain, Armin se présenta, à bout de souffle. Il attira soudainement leur attention, ses mots espacés par des respirations haletantes.

— Un… Titan… tout nouveau… dans le quartier…

Levi se redressa d'un bond, suivi par les autres. Ce problème le taraudait : il y avait bien trop de Titans ces temps-ci, que se passait-il ?! Il se saisit de son manteau en cuir, ainsi que de son pistolet. Il crispa les mâchoires en les prenant et les plaçant. Tous ces souvenirs lui revinrent. Mais il croisa le regard bienveillant de la rousse qui se plaçait à ses côtés. Hanji et Erwin allaient déjà sur les lieux, ils devaient les rattraper.

Ils coururent et prévinrent les renforts de la position exacte du Titan. Sur place, la brune et le blond attendaient que d'autres paires arrivent. C'était apparemment une jeune femme. En apparence, elle avait une vingtaine d'années. Ils se firent des signes et décidèrent de l'entourer. Pyrha et Levi se mirent face à elle, elle avait la tête basse. Le coeur des deux battait rapidement - du moins l'aurait-il fait si la jeune Compe en avait eu un. Il baissa le cran de sécurité et plaça son doigt sur la gâchette. Sa main tremblait, nota-t-il.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, sur ses gardes. Mais ce n'était que sa partenaire derrière lui. Il eut un moment d'absence, croyant une nouvelle fois que c'était celle qu'il aimait. Elle pressa un peu plus son épaule et murmura d'une voix douce :

— Je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne suis pas Petra… Je sais me défendre, tu sais. Ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois.

Le noiraud hocha la tête, mais inconsciemment ce fut comme une libération. Sa main se fit plus ferme et il sortit le pistolet. Il fit signe à Hanji et cette dernière s'avança. Ils devaient toujours négocier avant d'agir. Elle s'avança mais resta à distance prudente, pas de prise de risque. Il y avait eu assez de morts en une semaine ! Elle lui parla, tentant de lui faire reprendre conscience - c'était rare mais cela pouvait arriver si le Titan était jeune.

Cette dernière se tourna et se redressa alors, les yeux oranges et l'iris vertical et en losange. Elle leva subitement les mains à la gorge de la brune aux lunettes. La supérieure ne put rien faire face à la vitesse. Elle serra les mâchoires comme l'étau se refermait un peu plus, augmentant la pression. Mais elle était formée. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose contre cette attaque. Elle leva les bras, prit son élan et les laissa tomber dans le creux des coudes de la jeune femme. Elle s'éloigna alors rapidement tandis que son partenaire chargeait son arme.

Pyrha se figea en remarquant alors que c'était la jeune Compe qu'ils avaient récupéré la veille. Celle qui avait été mariée. Elle nota cela dans un coin de sa tête mais refusa de se laisser déconcentrer par ce détail. Ce n'était pas la même : ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son regard était fou. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour autant. Elle fonça sur la Titan. Tout criait en elle de l'arrêter. Vive, elle évita facilement les bras aux ongles aiguisés et sales qui se tendaient vers elle et voulaient la griffer. Les poings ennemis se fermèrent et tentèrent alors de la frapper. Elle se baissa, recula le buste. Elle plaça son avant-bras contre l'un des coups. Les mouvements du robot détraqué lui paraissaient visibles peu avant.

Levi la regardait avec admiration et terreur, son doigt sur la détente du pistolet qui chargeait. Comment arrivait-elle à éviter les coups si rapides d'un Comp débridé ?! Et puis pourquoi cette Compe était une de ceux qu'ils avaient récupéré ? Tout cela était de plus en plus suspect. Ses yeux anthracites se refusaient de quitter sa partenaire du regard. Ils la suivaient, crispés à l'extrême. Mais soudain, ce fut à elle d'attaquer. Tout en furtivité, elle s'était glissée dans la garde de la Titan. Elle attrapa alors les deux poignets et les immobilisa. Un éclair orangé traversa sa prunelle et d'une prise - le noiraud ne savait pas qu'elle connaissait les arts martiaux ! - elle les retourna dans le dos de sa propriétaire, déstabilisant la femme qui avait perdu raison. Elle posa ensuite son genou entre les omoplates, la forçant à se coucher sur le sol.

Le Titan grogna de douleur. Elle tentait de se débattre en vain. Plus elle tentait de se défaire de celle qui l'immobilisait, plus cette dernière renforçait sa prise. La recrue appela alors son partenaire : il lui fallait les anneaux d'arrêt ! Hanji, toujours dans les parages, les lui tendit, surprise. Elle obéit à la rousse qui lui demandait de passer l'argenté à la Titan tandis qu'elle enfila rapidement le sien.

— J'espère que tu te souviendras de celle que tu es vraiment et de ceux que tu aimes !

Elle noua ensuite sa main avec celle crispée de la pauvre Compe folle. Elle attendit mais aucun souvenir de sa vie précédente n'arriva. Elle les avait déjà pris précédemment. A la place, elle voyait des gens en blouse blanche qui semblaient triturer ses programmes. Et puis soudainement, sa conscience avait disparu, la laissant dans un fond rouge tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus su où elle se trouvait, pourquoi elle se battait. La rousse enleva ses doigts lorsque le corps s'effondra. Elle était hors de souffle et vidée d'énergie sans savoir pourquoi ! Ses genoux touchèrent le sol.

Le noiraud avait regardé la scène avec attention. Normalement on ne récupérait pas les Titans. Les prunelles noisette de la Compe étaient subitement devenues oranges et s'étaient horizontalisées avant de revenir à la normale. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses collègues. Il semblait être le seul à l'avoir vu. Avait-il rêvé ?! Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il la lui tendit pour la remettre debout. Son regard était surpris et reconnaissant. Elle se laissa tirer pour se remettre debout, elle vacilla mais il la retint. Ils rentraient chez eux.

Il avait eu peur, il devait l'avouer. Il prit le volant comme la jeune femme semblait épuisée, elle posa même sa tête contre la vitre de la portière et ferma les yeux. Il s'arrêta juste avant leur destination. Une fleuriste. De mémoire - comme sa note était sur son bureau -, il demanda quelques fleurs. La vendeuse le regarda étrangement puis haussa les épaules avant de lui fournir ce qu'il avait demandé. Quatre fleurs, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Enfin bon, elle ne comprenait pas tout le temps ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des hommes. Elle ne savait pas non plus l'entière signification des fleurs.

Il retourna dans la voiture, et posa le petit bouquet sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui avait ouvert les yeux, surprise en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Cette dernière resta un moment interloquée avant de les regarder avec attention, son regard en coin posé sur lui. Une majorlaine blanche, vous ne savez pas ce que je souffre, une adonide qui signifiait un chagrin d'amour qui cicatrisait tandis que le crocus rouge avait peur de trop aimer. Et l'ancolie qui projetait le propriétaire dans un grand trouble. Elle posa ses yeux, mais différemment, sur le conducteur.

Ce dernier conduisit comme si de rien n'était et sortit rapidement de la voiture. A l'appartement, il rentra le premier et monta directement dans la chambre. La jeune femme soupira. Finalement, rien ne changeait malgré le bouquet. Il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas. Elle s'assit seule sur le canapé qui faisait face à la vitre qui montrait la ville dans son ensemble, ses doigts caressaient les doux pétales. Mais alors qu'elle pensait passer la soirée seule, elle le vit redescendre, quelque chose dans les mains. Il le posa devant elle. Un cadre. Celui de Petra. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

— Pose tes questions. Je pense que ça ne sert plus à rien de rester plantés dans notre silence. Tu as compris de toute façon.

Elle bafouilla puis la seule question qu'elle arriva à articuler fut « raconte moi tout depuis ton enfance ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ! Il parlait de son ancienne compagne et elle parlait de son enfance. Mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait également quelque chose derrière cela. Son expression fut en effet surprise puis nostalgique et douloureuse. Il prit une inspiration. Ça, Petra l'avait su seulement des années plus tard. Une soirée où elle s'était blottie contre lui. Ils avaient parlé de quelques souvenirs et ils s'étaient confiés. Lui aussi.

— Je suis le fils d'une femme s'étant prostituée. Mon père… je ne le connais pas. C'est mon oncle qui m'a élevé modestement, il m'a sorti des quartiers des bordels où je ne mangeais pas. Ma mère était morte depuis une semaine d'une maladie mais je n'étais pas sorti depuis. J'étais maigre, affaibli, il m'a pris sous son aile, il m'a appris comment me débrouiller. J'aurais pu tomber dans la criminalité, le trafic de drogues, mais quelqu'un m'a sauvé de là.

— Petra ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, cette personne n'était pas une femme. Il n'avait pas eu de sentiments de cette nature pour ce sauveur. C'était un homme, un jeune d'à peu près le même âge que lui. Il avait été pris dans une impasse un moment face à des flics alors qu'il dealait. Et Farlan lui avait fourni un alibi alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cet inconnu avait fait cela pour lui. Pourquoi avoir sauver la mise à un dealer ? C'étaient pourtant eux qui faisaient le plus de mal aux citoyens !

L'inconnu était parti sans rien demander, après les deux flics - après un dernier regard suspicieux aux deux jeunes gens. Levi avait rattrapé son bras. Attends, il voulait savoir son nom, pourquoi avoir agi ainsi alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et pourquoi même une personne qui semblait si nette agissait ainsi envers un pauvre type des quartiers ?! L'homme aux doux yeux bruns le regarda avec gentillesse et sourit. Comme ça… il n'avait pas spécialement de raison. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe dedans. Il lui avait juste donné une chance. A lui de la prendre ou non.

Et puis il était parti après un simple haussement d'épaules, laissant le noiraud perplexe et les bras ballants. Le soir en rentrant chez lui, il avait posé les quelques paquets de came qu'il lui restait et avait dit à son oncle qu'il arrêtait. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, l'avait juste dévisagé. Le visage normalement froid et inexpressif de son neveu était perturbé. Ce dernier avait pris ses affaires dans la journée suivante et était parti. Sans un mot de plus. Certaines personnes faisaient totalement changer d'autre sans plus de gestes. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'aimaient avec son oncle.

Levi avait pris un petit studio - plutôt une chambre avec tout dedans qui faisait miteux-, pourtant toujours dans les quartiers mal famés. Il espérait dans sa tête retrouver l'homme. Il prit un job dans un café - où il servait plutôt de l'alcool que des boissons chaude. Et en effet, deux jours plus tard, il l'avait revu dans les parages. Alors, il l'avait abordé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il avait ouvert la bouche puis l'avait refermée. Le dénommé Farlan avait souri et lui avait proposé un café. Ils s'étaient ensuite liés d'amitié, au point de se considérer comme frères. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans quelque chose de plus grand. Et le noiraud avait pris que le châtain était un Comp « orphelin » : ses propriétaires l'avaient vendus pour de la coke. Et quand il s'était échappé des nouveaux propriétaires - qui voulaient lui faire vendre de la drogue et être leur gros bras - il les avait retrouvés morts.

Et puis, presque un an plus tard, une jeune femme s'était cachée sur leur palier. Elle avait volé de la drogue. Ils l'avaient défendue, et le jeune homme s'était vu attribuer le surnom de « grand-frère ». En fait, cette jeune rousse aux yeux verts pétillants avait volé pour la détruire. Elle ne voulait pas que des humains puissent se faire du mal avec cette saloperie ! Ainsi, une nouvelle Compe était arrivée dans leur maigre groupe.

{ **a/z-p1 n0:adlib3 Aldnoah Zero** } Ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble. Le trio riait, s'entendait à merveille et c'était comme ça qu'ils aidaient. Ils s'étaient même donnés un nom : les anti-drogue. Ils aidaient les plus démunis, volaient pour eux. Faisaient en sorte qu'ils décrochent de la drogue. Ils avaient même réussis pour certains. Ils leur donnaient un peu d'argent et leur disaient d'emménager ailleurs. Et puis Farlan et Isabelle s'étaient mis en couple.

Combien de temps, de mois, d'années s'étaient écoulés ? Il ne savait pas. Tout se passait au mieux. Mais des soirs, de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait, les deux semblaient étranges, leur attitude semblait presque brusque à des instants. Il se disait que ce devait être la fatigue, se cachant les yeux ou ne comprenant pas - lui-même ne le savait toujours pas.

Et soudainement des gens étaient arrivés dans leur appartement vêtus de manteau de cuir, encerclant les deux robots. Ils leur avaient demandé de mettre les mains sur la tête. Ils avaient des sortes de pistolet dans les mains. Levi avait cru que c'était pour les vols, que c'étaient des flics pourris ! Farlan posa le genou par terre. Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude.

— Je vous attendais, je commençais à craindre que vous ne viendriez pas.

Levi ne comprenait pas. Il sauta devant eux, ouvrant les bras pour les protéger. lui aussi était coupable. Ils ne devaient pas s'en prendre qu'aux Comps ! On le prit de force et le força à rester calme. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils venaient. Il y avait deux Titans potentiels. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça !? Pourquoi est-ce que l'iris de son frère devenait orange maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près ? Pourquoi Isabelle pleurait-elle en le regardant ? Alors un homme blond arriva et posa sa main gentiment sur l'épaule du Comp. Il lui glissa un anneau à la main et fit signe à une brune à lunettes. Mais soudain Farlan se redressa et grogna. Ce n'était plus le même. Il se débattit et envoya bouler la brune. Sa petite soeur se saisit d'une boite brune qui trainait par là, enfila un anneau rapidement et sauta sur le cou du châtain. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse tandis qu'elle mêlait ses doigts aux siens.

Il eut alors une douce lumière entre eux. La rousse tourna la tête vers lui, lui sourit et ses lèvres murmurèrent un « on est désolés, aniki, on pouvait pas te le dire. On t'aime plus que tout ». Et alors elle s'effondra sur le côté, ses yeux vers pétillants devinrent sans vie. Et ceux de Farlan retrouvèrent leur couleur originale alors que tous ses membres s'effondraient sur le sol, l'énergie le quittant. Isabelle avait mis un anneau argenté à sa main gauche.

Levi était tombé à genoux sous le choc. Ses larmes avaient commencé à couler. L'homme blond, assez fort, lui avait tendu la main. Il l'avait pris comme ami. Ils avaient formé une nouvelle brigade de récupération. Plus jamais le noiraud ne laisserait des Comps devenir Titans sous les yeux de ceux qui les aimaient.

Et il y avait eu ensuite une jeune femme rousse, assez timide mais tellement lumineuse. Il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Il avait cru reconnaître ce qu'il se passait entre Isabelle et son frère. Et quelles superbes années ensemble quand il avait su que ses sentiments étaient partagés ! Mais encore une fois, tout avait tourné au drame. Et finalement une réplique était arrivée, ne sachant pas si c'était une punition ou une nouvelle chance.

Il avait fini son récit, il prit une large inspiration et regarda la jeune Compe assise à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle bafouilla. Tout cela… l'émouvait. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle agit instinctivement. Ses mains serrèrent la tête du noiraud contre elle. Elle sursauta et recula alors. Mais leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme.

Elles étaient tellement douces… tellement tout. Elle ne voulait pas se reculer. Pourtant, elle le fit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait faire ! Elle allait s'excuser, retourner en trombe dans sa chambre et s'enfermer jusqu'à ce que les années s'écoulent, mais il la prit par surprise. Ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans les siens, et sa main se colla derrière sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se collèrent puissamment les unes contre les autres. Ce fut un baiser passionné, comme si pendant tout ce temps ils s'étaient retenus. Leurs langues se découvrirent alors.

Il semblait à Levi qu'en ce moment Petra n'était pas morte. Elle était juste en face de lui. Il la plaqua contre le canapé tandis que leurs baisers continuaient. Ils arrêtèrent un instant, à bout de souffle. Elle le poussa légèrement et elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur ses hanches. Sa main explorait le dessous de sa chemise, sur les abdominaux bien dessinés. Ce dernier se redressa alors et se leva, la portant avec la main en-dessous de ses fesses. Il ne savait comment mais ils réussirent à monter les escaliers.

Là, il la déposa sur le lit. Les mains de la jeune femme défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, il s'en débarrassa comme elle était totalement défaite. La rousse avait devant les yeux, des muscles parfaitement dessinés et sublimes. Ce fut lui qui enleva sa chemise, la laissant en soutien-gorge, entre ses bras appuyés sur le lit. Il s'écarta légèrement :

— Tu es sûre ?

Elle se redressa sur les coudes pour l'embrasser tandis que de ses mains, elle dégraffait son sous-vêtement. Levi prenait ça pour un oui.

* * *

Le matin, le caporal se réveilla. La jeune rousse dormait toujours à ses côtés, sa poitrine cachée par le drap posé sur elle. Il frotta son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait non de dieu !? Comment avait-il pu _coucher_ avec elle, avec une Compe !? Pourquoi avait-il cédé si facilement ! Il n'avait pas été fidèle à Petra, il avait tenu moins d'une semaine. En fait, cinq jours face à elle ! Pour quoi passait-il ? Il avait profité de la faiblesse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui !

Il avait envie de se défoncer le crâne contre le mur. Il s'en voulait. Il était un monstre ! Jamais il n'avait mérité l'amour de Petra, ni même Pyrrha ! Il serra les mâchoires et se leva, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il devait prendre une douche absolument. Son mouvement avait dû réveiller celle qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Sa main douce caressa son dos et il se crispa subitement. Non ! Il s'éloigna d'un bond.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peinée et surprise. Elle se redressa et le drap tomba, découvrant son sublime corps. Et le sien qui le trahissait ! Non ! Il devait penser à Petra, cette femme n'était qu'une copie. Il aimait Petra, pas Pyrha ! Il devait le lui faire comprendre, lui demander de partir. Que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur. Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ce qu'ils avaient fait !

— Je suis désolé Pyrha, je t'ai manipulée. Pendant toute cette soirée, j'ai cru que tu étais Petra. Je ne te voulais pas toi, mais seulement elle !

— Levi, ne te reproche pas cela, elle ne t'en voudrait pas, ce n'est pas ta f…

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Pourquoi pense-tu qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas ?! Je l'ai trompée avec une copie d'elle-même ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à Petra, je te dis ! Ce n'est pas toi que je désirais !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le noiraud la coupa de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse le déculpabiliser ! Il ne voulait pas que ses arguments puissent l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Tout était de sa faute et il voulait juste qu'elle parte.

— Non ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux que plus jamais cela arrive !

Ses yeux noisettes le regardèrent avec tellement de douleur et d'incompréhension que son propre coeur se serra. Cette expression, jamais Petra ne l'avait eue. Jamais il ne lui avait causé une telle peine ! Des larmes bordèrent ses sublimes yeux et elle sortit du lit en dévalant ensuite les marches. L'homme se saisit du portrait qui était sur la table de chevet. Que lui dirait- _elle_ ?!

Il entendit cinq minutes plus tard la porte claquer brutalement. C'était sans doute le mieux… Pourtant son coeur criait de douleur. Il serra les mâchoires et resta assis sur le sol, les genoux serrés contre la poitrine et la main qui tenait le cadre ballante.

Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé, la tête sur les genoux quand son téléphone sonna. Il dut se pencher pour s'en saisir. Armin. Il décrocha d'un simple glissement du doigt et colla l'appareil à son oreille. La voix du jeune homme semblait paniquée.

— Levi ! Pyrha a disparu subitement ! Elle a été enlevée !

* * *

 **Voili voilou, encore une fois, j'aimerais bien une tite review ! :D**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde, bon ben finalement je n'arrive pas à en sortir deux par semaines dsl je suis vraiment pas dedans ... :/ Voilà pour ce chap dont je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la fin !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

{ **lead me out of the dark, crown the empire}** Pyrha dévala les marches des étages de leur immeuble. Les larmes coulaient, amères le long de ses joues. Elle s'en voulait. Elle _lui_ en voulait. Elle ne voulait plus prononcer son nom. Comment avait-il pu ?! Comment aussi avait-elle été si naïve !? Pourquoi avait-il été si cruel avec elle ?! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ah oui elle était la réplique exacte de la femme qu'il avait failli épouser !

Elle serra si fort les dents que ces dernières grincèrent. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des mots de Levi. « J'ai eu envie d' _elle_ pas de toi. C'est à _elle_ que j'ai pensé. » Elle se maudissait de ressembler autant à cette femme et d'être si différente. Elle n'était hélas pas elle. Mais l'était assez pour qu'il pense à elle dans ce moment ! Elle voulait que tout s'arrête tant la douleur était intense, tant elle s'en voulait ! Quel remède existait pour que la brûlure s'arrête !? Pourquoi les Comps devaient avoir des sentiments ! Quel con avait inventé ça !?

Elle s'effondra, glissant le long du mur. Elle pleura à chaude larmes. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le visage du noiraud de sa tête !? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le détester comme elle le voudrait !? Pourquoi !? Les sanglots sortirent de sa gorge comme elle enfonçait sa tête dans ses genoux. Manipulée. C'est ce qu'il avait dit.

Évidemment tout ne pouvait jamais être aussi rose que ça l'avait été ! Quelle sotte. Elle voulait qu'on la désactive. Si même on pouvait lui ôter tous ses souvenirs, ses sentiments. Devenir un robot comme au tout début de cette invention ! Elle se releva, sa main appuyant sur le mur pour se tenir debout. Elle marcha, comme si la blessure de son coeur s'était propagée dans son corps intégralement. Elle trébucha.

Où allait-elle ainsi ?! Qui allait-elle voir ? Elle se souvenait alors du nom sur la fiche de celle qu'elle enviait. Un certain Mr Ral, lui pourrait sans doute l'aider. Elle avait fait de rapides recherches il était un des chercheurs au centre des robots. Lui saurait quoi faire. Lui saurait la désactiver. Une flamme rageuse et désespérée s'alluma dans ses yeux. Au moins, Levi n'aurait plus ce déchirement qui l'habitait. Elle n'allait pas lui manquer, elle le savait.

Elle sortit alors, essuyant rapidement ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Sa main se serra sur sa chemise à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver un coeur. Elle devait arrêter ce poison qui l'empêchait de tout faire. Elle voulait ne plus rien ressentir, rester de marbre face à eux…

Comme elle ne faisait pas attention, elle ne repéra pas les personnes qui la suivaient depuis qu'elle était sortie de chez elle. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la voiture qui s'était arrêtée juste un peu plus loin et devant laquelle elle allait certainement passer. Elle avait trop mal, elle était aveugle à tout cela. Son coeur saignait et rares sont ceux qui remarquent quelque chose quand la douleur est trop grande.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se demandait où l'homme habitait, une ombre lui fonça dessus, l'attrapa et la fit rentrer dans la voiture. Cette dernière démarra rapidement en faisant crisser les pneus. La jeune femme ne comprit rien. Elle se trouva soudainement avec un instrument étrange au niveau de la nuque. Il lui sembla qu'elle reçut une décharge et soudain elle tomba inconsciente sans réussir à lutter.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Levi se redressa soudainement après l'appel de nerd. Comment ça Pyrha avait disparu !? Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi aurait-elle été enlevée : elle était classée secret-défense pour le moment ! C'était inconcevable ! La prendre ainsi pour cible au hasard ? Levi ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait cru percevoir une présence dans son dos tandis qu'il se rendait dans le bureau du directeur des Comps. Il serra les mâchoires. Pleins de détails lui revinrent. Une voiture qui les suivait, le regard étrange du directeur justement quand il lui avait parlé de la Compe.

Ses doigts sur le volant se serrèrent de plus belle. Son gyrophare criait aux autre de se pousser pour le laisser passer. Sa tête fourmillait de toutes les choses affreuses qu'il lui avait dit alors que son coeur criait le contraire ! Il posa rapidement la voiture dans une place, à peine cette dernière était posée qu'il en descendait. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparait du bureau. Essoufflé, il se précipita sur Armin en lui demandant ce qu'était cette histoire. Il ne lui avait rien dit de plus en ligne en lui disant de venir directement.

— Je suis désolé, Levi, on aurait pu être espionné ! Pyrha ne répondait pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas son genre et en fait j'ai tracé son portable. Il était dans une rue, quand j'ai activé la caméra, il était au sol, abandonné. Bon je me suis dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être perdu sauf que… (Il cliqua sur un onglet.) Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, ça avait été signalé dans les alentours et donc j'ai fait le rapprochement !

C'était une vidéo de caméra de surveillance, ou plutôt plusieurs caméras avec un angle différent qui filmaient la même chose. On voyait Pyrha, elle marchait comme si elle était blessée à la poitrine. Elle avait ralenti, puis on voyait une silhouette encapuchonnée lui sauter dessus, lui mettre la main sur la bouche et la forcer à rentrer dans la voiture tout juste arrêtée. La voiture aux vitres teintées et sans plaque démarra soudainement, et fila. Bien sûr, elle était intraçable ! Le poing du noiraud s'abattit avec fureur sur le bureau, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

Armin pianota alors sur son ordinateur, dans un éclair soudain : les Comps avaient une puce GPS qui leur permettaient si jamais d'être localisés et tracés ! Levi était penché sur son épaule, le remord l'envahissait. Si elle avait été enlevée, c'était de sa faute ! Jamais il n'aurait dû lui dire ces mots. Tout ça alors que c'était sa propre faute. Elle n'y était pour rien, Erwin l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Quel con il était ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que ceux qui l'avaient enlevée pouvaient lui faire !? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir comme torture !? Il mordit l'intérieur de ses joues jusqu'au sang.

Inquiet et nerveux il demanda alors à Armin ce qu'il en était. Ce dernier secoua la tête, concentré. Pas encore. Il n'y arrivait pas ! La nouvelle génération était bien plus protégée que les anciennes ! C'était comme si on avait enlevé la puce GPS et impossible d'accéder à _la_ Compe en particulier ! Devaient-ils appeler le bureau ?

— Pas question, le coupa Levi, continue ! Tu vas y arriver !

Le blond hocha la tête, surpris par le ton tranchant du supérieur. Il se faisait terriblement du soucis pour sa camarade ! Oui, après tout il cachait toujours ses sentiments, mais il devait être très attaché à la jeune femme. Peut-être même l'aimait-il !? Il secoua la tête, pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se pensait dans le coeur de son supérieur. Enfin, il eut un cri victorieux : il l'avait ! Son visage se referma : il demandait un code, à huit chiffres. Levi se détourna alors que les autres arrivaient. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Le caporal s'éloigna alors. Il devait appeler celui qui savait le code. Son téléphone sonna. Une sonnerie. Deux. Il le pria mentalement de répondre. Son pied battait le sol d'impatience ! Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Il tomba sur la messagerie lui demandant de… il raccrocha et jura presque en criant. Il rappela, une nouvelle fois. Au bout du troisième appel, il eut une réponse. La voix de ce lui qui aurait pu être son beau-père lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Il n'y alla pas par trois chemins.

— Je veux le code du GPS de Pyrha, c'est urgent !

L'homme ne comprit pas tout mais il entendit un soupir. Et la voix lui répondit que c'était l'heure puis la date de la mort de Petra. Il savait lui-même ce que c'était maintenant. Alors qu'il voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait, le jeune lui répondit simplement qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur et il raccrocha. Il se précipita ensuite sur le clavier du jeune nerd et pianota les chiffres. Puis enfonça la touche entrée. Son coeur battait tellement rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Une carte apparut alors devant leurs yeux. Un petit point rouge ne tarda pas à se placer, clignotant. Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Il devait forcément y avoir un problème. Tous se crispèrent derrière lui. Comment cela se faisait-il !? Le point signalait le bureau des Comps. Le noiraud se redressa d'un bond.

— Je vais la chercher.

Hanji se plaça devant lui alors qu'il allait partir. Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Si ça se trouve ce n'était pas si grave que ceux qu'ils pensaient ! Qui aurait l'idée d'enlever une Compe et de la rendre au bureau !? Mais Levi s'en foutait et lui demanda de dégager de son chemin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle le prit par les épaules et mit de la résistance, cette fois-ci son regard était sérieux et grave. Pourquoi se pressait-il autant ? Où était celui qui réfléchissait au moindre de ses actes avant d'agir !? Il tenta de repousser les mains qui l'empêchaient de bouger.

— Laisse-moi passer, Hanji ! Il faut que j'aille la chercher ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries ! J'ai merdé et il n'y a que moi qui peut l'aider maintenant ! Je dois aller l'aider ! Je l'ai manipulée, je l'ai rejetée, et c'est de ma faute si elle est partie. C'est de ma faute si elle s'est faite enlevée, tu comprends !? Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Elle recula d'un pas, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il s'en veuille de nouveau comme ça. Erwin l'autorisa alors à aller voir ce qu'il se passait au bureau. A condition qu'il les tienne au courant du moindre de ses actes. Eux, chercherait quoi faire et si les choses tournaient mal, ils préviendraient les renforts voire la police. Si jamais la localisation de Pyrha changeait, il serait dans les premiers informés. Son ami hocha la tête, reconnaissant avant de partir en furie vers sa voiture.

Il gara cette dernière sur le parking du bureau, se foutant qu'il occupât deux places. Il s'engouffra dans le grand hall, rempli de personnes qui allaient dans tous les sens. Ce coup-ci il ne s'attarda même pas au guichet : il savait où se trouvait l'ascenseur et le code qui permettait de monter aux étages du directeur. Ses doutes se trouvaient confirmés : le directeur avait eu une attitude étrange. Il n'écouta pas la jeune secrétaire qui tentait de le retenir : il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de monter sans permission, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait !? Il appuya sur le bouton de fermeture de la porte et fit le code : 0987 quoi de plus facile à retenir ?

L'ascenseur se mit alors à monter. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne le bloquerait tout de même pas dans la montée. Il serra les mâchoires : et ce foutu truc qui n'allait pas assez vite. Il jura entre ses dents. Les doutes désormais commençaient à l'assaillir : et si le directeur ne parlait pas, s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ou s'il lui disait que la jeune femme était femme était déjà désactivée ?! Non, il ne voulait pas envisager cette possibilité!

Enfin, la boite métallique arriva à l'étage. L'employée de la dernière fois se trouvait devant lui. Son regard était sévère et elle lui demanda de bien redescendre immédiatement. Le directeur était actuellement en pleine réunion. Le noiraud, ombre sur les yeux la fixa intensément, il put observer le frisson qui parcourut le dos de la pauvre femme. Il la contourna alors et rentra dans la pièce sans toquer. Le directeur se leva, surpris. Levi ne prêta pas attention à l'homme aux cheveux blonds assis sur l'autre fauteuil en face.

Le jeune homme passa de l'autre côté du bureau, se plaçant juste en face du responsable. Il était plus petit que lui d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres mais s'en foutait. Sa voix était menaçante et son regard foudroyant.

— Où. Est. Pyrha !?

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez ! Maintenant veuillez partir sans délai de mon bureau ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Mais le caporal ne voulait pas s'exécuter. Il s'en foutait à ce moment-là de la hiérarchie. Tout ce qu'il voulait était trouvé la rousse. Il devait absolument la retrouver.

— La Compe de nouvelle génération a été enlevée ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ?! Et étrangement, elle est géolocalisée ici !

Le chef jeta un regard à l'autre homme qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire en ce moment. Son regard surpris passait du petit à son camarade. Ce dernier assura à l'inconnu que non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il recula d'un pas et lissa sa chemise comme l'ancien des banlieues l'avait saisi par le col. Il se racla la gorge et lui promit de la chercher. Ce serait une mission de première priorité. Pas question qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur nouvelle invention ! Levi serra les mâchoires, c'était évident qu'il ne savait rien.

Alors qu'il allait partir, le directeur le retint et comme il se retournait, il eut le réflexe d'attraper de justesse ce qu'on lui envoyait. Il regarda ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Un pistolet, il ressemblait à un Glot mais il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas cela. Le directeur croisa son regard intrigué :

— C'est la nouvelle génération des pistolets à Système. Il est beaucoup plus rapide à charger et tout nouveau. Vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Faites-en bon usage, Monsieur Ackerman.

Levi lui fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier et fila vers l'ascenseur. La pauvre femme ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. Si Levi s'était attardé sur le client de l'étage, il aurait vu que ce dernier avait réagi quand on avait prononcé son nom de famille. Mais il était trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir. Il devait chercher où la Compe se trouvait ! Soudain, alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait regarder dans les étages où se faisaient la recherche, son téléphone sonna. Erwin. Il décrocha immédiatement.

— Levi, le point se déplace ! Elle n'est plus dans les bureaux ! Je te donne sa position exacte.

Haletant, le noiraud fonça vers sa voiture. Il devait tenter de les avoir avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal ! Mais il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir les rattraper avec l'avance qu'ils avaient sur lui !

* * *

~X~

* * *

Pyrha ouvrit un oeil, perdue. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait… De la lumière au-dessus d'elle. Elle bougeait apparemment. Mais ce n'était pas ses pieds qui la portaient. Elle roulait… Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et se concentra. Elle avait un énorme trou de mémoire sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle marchait dans la rue, le coeur brisé, et soudain… plus rien ! Elle serra les mâchoires en repensant à hier soir et ce matin. Non, elle ne devait pas. Elle devait garder les pensées claires pour savoir où elle était et surtout pourquoi.

Elle leva la tête et vit une personne qui poussait le brancard - car elle se trouvait sur ça. Mais la lumière l'empêchait de voir le visage de son kidnappeur. Il semblait assez fort toutefois. Elle passa alors des portes. Elle entendit des voix mais était encore trop faible pour comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Parlaient-ils d'elle ? Sans doute ! Elle releva la tête. Elle aperçut une silhouette qui lui disait quelque chose.

Soudain, on l'aida à se redresser. Elle reprit alors pleinement conscience. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était son père. Sa bouche émit les deux syllabes et elle esquissa un rapide sourire. Les personnes - un blond et un brun plus grand - sourirent : ils lui apprirent alors que c'était le père de Petra Ral. Elle fronça les sourcils son cerveau était encore obscure elle n'arrivait donc pas à tout comprendre ! Les deux parlèrent. Ils semblaient lui demander quelque chose comme des souvenirs. Un éclair de lucidité se propagea peu à peu. Ils allaient faire des expériences sur elle et mettre des souvenirs de l'humaine dans son crâne !

Son père avait un pistolet sur la tempe, ne voulant pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle passa un pied hors du brancard mais le plus fort l'empêcha d'avancer plus, le sorte de taser dans la main. Ok, elle avait compris : si elle bougeait elle se prenait une nouvelle décharge très désagréable. Elle resta à sa place. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle hocha la tête. Qu'il fasse ce qu'ils voulaient : elle ne désirait pas qu'il souffre. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir donné une chance dans ce monde. Après tout, peut-être qu'avec ces souvenirs pourrait-elle plaire à Levi…

Ils s'emparèrent des données sur clef USB. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la Compe : comment était-ce possible de mettre des souvenirs dans une clef ? C'était totalement insensé ! Était-ce uniquement du texte ? Mais soudain alors que les deux allaient lui demander comment faire et lui ordonner de leur montrer, le téléphone du brun - Bertholt apparemment - sonna. Son visage s'assombrit en décrochant. Sa voix était tendue. Alors qu'il raccrochait, il fit un signe à son camarade.

— On se casse vite, ils ont tracé le signal de Pyrha. Toi, (il désigna Mr. Ral) tu viens avec nous, tu vas nous désactiver cette foutue puce !

Ils coururent alors dans l'autre sens pour retourner à la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient venus. Ils slalomèrent rapidement entre les voitures, tandis que l'inventeur devait pianoter sur un écran, sous la surveillance du plus grand. Ils allaient elle ne savait où. Son coeur battait rapidement : Levi était sur sa trace. Il allait la retrouver, jamais ils ne laisserait lui faire du mal !

Elle tenta alors de regarder où ils allaient. Mais celui qui surveillait son père - pianotant toujours - s'en aperçut. Il se saisit de la clef, l'inséra dans le taser et déclencha ce dernier. Son créateur lui hurla qu'il ne fallait pas faire ainsi, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La jeune femme reçut la décharge et s'écroula sur la banquette. Tout tournait autour d'elle et finalement elle tomba dans les vapes.

Elle était petite. Une toute jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux. Elle courait, un peu partout. C'était comme si elle regardait de loin tout en étant à l'intérieur. Où était-elle ? Dans le jardin familial, lui souffla une voix identique à la sienne. Une sorte de spectre flottait à ses côtés. Elle avait une jolie robe blanche estivale, à bretelles large et dont le bas lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Elle rayonnait simplement.

— Comment s'est possible que je te vois ? Comment donne-t-on des souvenirs ?

 _Elle_ sourit.

— Père t'a donné une partie de mon ADN à l'intérieur de toi, et il s'est vu qu'avec un programme et d'autres trucs, les Comps pouvaient y réagir et avoir le même caractère que l'humain. Ces « souvenirs » ne sont que du code qui permet de faire agir un des codes que tu as dans le corps. Seulement, on ne peut pas en savoir l'étendue. Tu es un test de moi… Regarde plutôt maintenant…

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle avait avancé, du haut de ses cinq ans. Il y avait une femme devant elle, elle était magnifique. Pas de sa beauté mais quelque chose peut-être dans son âme. Sa voix douce l'appela. Petra, viens ici mon ange, viens voir maman. La petite, _elle_ , se jeta dans la bras accueillant de sa mère. La petite regarda alors le superbe rosier en face d'elle. Une rose, fleurie, rouge et magnifique pointait ses pétales vers elle. Elle tendit sa petite main, elle la voulait cette jolie fleur. Elle la voulait dans ses mains et ses cheveux.

La mère s'aperçut de ce qu'elle voulait elle sourit doucement. Elle allait la lui cueillir, s'il n'y avait que ça : elle était trop petite pour qu'elle le fasse seule et elle avait peur qu'elle se fasse mal avec une des épines. Elle s'approcha et comme elle n'avait pas de sécateur, le fit à la main. Elle ploya la tige fine et posa l'ongle avant de tirer sèchement dessus. La tige céda plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et son pouce ripa contre les plus grosses épines solides. Elle recula subitement la main, la bouche contre la perle de sang tout juste apparue. Elle tendit la rose à sa fille et ne prêta plus attention à la blessure.

Mais, au fil des jours et des semaines qui suivirent, elle commença à avoir de la fièvre. Ses muscles se crispaient et elle ne pouvait contenir des cris de douleur. Son époux faisait alors partir la petite dehors, sans qu'elle comprenne exactement ce qu'il se passait. Le médecin trancha : un tétanos. Les remèdes étaient faibles: ce n'étaient que des vaccins. Et vu l'avancée que la maladie avait prise, ce serait sans doute d'aucune utilité. Et en effet, quelques semaines plus tard, la douce mère ferma les yeux définitivement sur ce qui l'entourait.

Pyrha mit les mains à sa bouche, horrifiée. L'ombre à ses côtés avaient une telle tristesse dans les yeux. Elle sentait aussi sa culpabilité d'où elle se trouvait. C'était par sa faute si sa mère était morte… Et alors, l'enfant tirait sur le coude de sa mère pour qu'elle fasse attention à elle. Son père l'attrapa dans ses bras. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle demande quand est-ce que maman allait se réveiller ! Quand est-ce qu'elle allait revenir ? Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre. Et la mort la fit soudainement grandir dans sa tête. Elle apprit par coeur la signification de plusieurs fleurs, plantes. Toujours plus. Elle allait sur la tombe de sa mère et posait chaque fois une fleur différente.

Et puis, alors qu'elle avait commencé à travailler elle avait vu que des personnes de la brigade ramenaient un Comp. Et elle eut un déclic, abandonnant le droit. Elle rencontra alors un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux transperçants. Quand ces derniers se posèrent sur elle, elle eut l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de ses côtes. Elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle, que lui aussi avait vécu quelque chose de terriblement douloureux dans sa vie.

Et soudain tout s'arrêta. Il eut des flashs un peu partout, qui racontaient chacun quelque chose de différent. Un restau par ici, un baiser. Mais un Titan qui approchait… Et tout s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux en grand dans une salle obscure. Elle était paniquée sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était ! Etait-elle Petra ou bien Pyrha ?

Mais soudainement, des hommes passèrent devant elle avec une arme dans les mains ils ne faisaient pas attention au fait qu'elle soit totalement perdue par leur faute, qu'elle perdait le pied sur le contrôle de son corps. Ils étaient attaqués. Ils ne regardèrent pas alors la couleur de la prunelle de la jeune Compe. Ils ne furent pas alarmés par le orange vif qui avait remplacé le noisette doré.

Et que l'iris hésitait entre l'horizontal ou le cercle habituel. Et il se décida. Il prit une forme horizontale.

* * *

 **Ce serait cool de me dire ce que vous en pensez pck là, sans review je pense que je sortirai pas la suite :) voilààà!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut à tous, très motivée pour ce chap ! je l'avais fini jeudi ! bon par contre je l'ai relu ce matin dans la voiture XD J'espère que vous allez aimer ;) Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Levi conduisait comme un cinglé sur la nationale. Sa sirène hurlante demandait aux gens de se pousser et il passait à ras de toutes les voitures. Sa vie, il s'en foutait tout à fait depuis un moment. Il devait retrouver sa partenaire ! Il devait la protéger, ça faisait partie du contrat. Pourtant une petite voix insidieuse lui demandait si ce n'était que ça : un simple contrat, un devoir !? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas plus ? Il avait clairement pété un câble quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Au point de presque tabasser le grand supérieur ! Est-ce que ça n'augurait rien de plus ? Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa conduite quand quelqu'un lui klaxonna dans les oreilles. Il mit un léger coup de volant et évita de foncer dans le véhicule devant.

Ce qui le désespérait, c'était qu'il ne voyait toujours pas la voiture qui avait enlevé Pyrha. Armin ne lui annonçait toujours pas qu'il l'avait rattrapée. Il serra les mâchoires et appuya un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélérateur. La voiture vrombit et accéléra. 150, annonçait le compteur et désormais 160. Si seulement cela pouvait suffire à rattraper les agresseurs. Son esprit était vide, simplement concentré sur ce qu'il voyait. Il réagissait à l'instinct, et heureusement pour lui ce dernier fonctionnait merveilleusement. Sinon, il se serait déjà planté depuis un moment. Et cette vitesse… aucune chance de survie.

Son portable était en communication continue avec Armin, ce dernier pianotait depuis un moment. Les autres équipes venaient de partir pour rejoindre le caporal. Ils savaient que s'ils tardaient, il ferait les choses seul. Soudain, la voix de l'intello lui parvint, il semblé être concentré et crispé.

— Levi, on a un problème ! Le signal GPS de Pyrha vient de s'arrêter !

— QUOI ?! Réactive le immédiatement, le code c'est…

— Ce n'est pas un problème de code, caporal. C'est quelqu'un qui a bloqué le système. On ne veut pas que le GPS puisse être tracé. Ça fait depuis dix minutes que je lutte contre la personne de l'autre côté, mais rien à faire : elle est bien plus forte que moi. Le plus étrange… c'est qu'il semble y avoir un mot. Et de ce que j'ai compris c'est pour toi. Je te l'envoie.

En effet, le noiraud entendit une petite sonnerie pour lui signaler qu'il avait reçu quelque chose. Il saisit le portable dans une main, tandis qu'il tentait toujours de suivre la route des yeux - à ne surtout pas faire encore plus vu son allure ! Il appuya sur la phrase. « _Leiv, c'est Ral, suis oblig d'ét1dre GPS. Allons vers endroit abandonné. Font des tests mémoires sur PYrha. Vas dans bureau dans fond étagère : cassette important!_ »

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda au petit génie ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier secoua la tête, il comprenait plus ou moins mais… Soudain ce fut Levi qui comprit ! C'était le créateur de Pyrha ! Il était débile ou quoi ? Il informa Armin qu'il le rappelait : il devait contrôler quelque chose. Il chercha dans ses contacts et appela le concerné. Aucune réponse, comme il le craignait. Et merde ! Maintenant, ils avaient non seulement Pyrha, mais aussi Mr Ral !

Il rappela le jeune Comp, et lui expliqua la situation. Maintenant il fallait comprendre la suite du message. Il donnait apparemment la localisation de l'endroit où se rendaient les kidnappeurs, mais c'était flou. Le 8e district était bien l'endroit idéal où trouver des Titans… A moins que… le blond se pressa sur son clavier. Et si l'endroit dont parlait l'ingénieur n'était nul autre que l'endroit où le Titan avait provoqué la mort de l'équipe ? Il eut un cri de victoire : c'était ça ! Il y avait un bâtiment à l'abandon à côté ! Ce devait être là où ils allaient. Il transmit alors les coordonnées à son supérieur.

Quant à la suite… ils ne comprenaient pas bien. Sasha, elle, était partie depuis un moment en ville. Son partenaire en profita pour lui demander d'aller chercher dans le bureau du professeur. Sur deux lignes en même temps, le petit blond pianotait sur ses écrans pour envoyer aux équipes les coordonnées GPS. Il voulait maintenant savoir ce qu'il en était des agresseurs et ce qu'ils voulaient. Et puis ce qu'était cette « cassette » !

Sasha, victorieuse lui annonça en effet que dans l'armoire, il y avait un double fond et qu'elle avait trouvé une cassette. Elle retourna rapidement au bureau, et enfila le vieil outil dans un lecteur - heureusement qu'Armin était un collectionneur ! Une image apparut. Levi, impatient demanda ce qu'il en était. La voix démarra et le conducteur se figea. Il la connaissait : c'était celle du père de Petra. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche tandis que la voix commençait. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il se rapprochait de son objectif.

— Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Ral, ingénieur et créateur en chef de Comps. Mon dernier travail sera sans doute la Compe de nouvelle génération Pyrha Nikal. Si vous regardez cette cassette c'est soit que je serais mort, soit que j'aurais fait une grave erreur ou bien que vous êtes Levi Ackerman ou quelqu'un de confiance pour lui. Alors… venons droit au but. Pyrha est l'exacte réplique de ma fille morte deux jours avant cette vidéo. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de permettre la seule lumière qui illuminait mes journées…

« Cette Compe, je l'ai rendue plus en tout… Nous ne savons pas combien de temps elle va pouvoir vivre. Dans les trois jours où nous avons pu l'étudier, nous sommes montés jusqu'à trente-deux ans avant de devoir nous arrêter comme notre appareil arrivait à bout. De plus, comment dire… j'ai tenté de trafiquer ses souvenirs. Je ne sais pas quelles conséquences exactes cela aura sur elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout tester, hélas. J'ai utilisé mon hypothèse comme quoi l'ADN contient des souvenirs… Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera. J'ai donc rajouté à la place de son coeur, des cellules cardiaques modifiées de ma fille.

« Pourquoi cardiaques ? Tout simplement car elles ne se divisent pas. Elles ne peuvent pas non plus devenir cancéreuses. Je les ai modifiées grâce à un ami de sorte à ce qu'elles n'aient besoin que d'oxygène ! En effet, en plus j'ai ajouté de micros trous - dont mes employés ignorent l'existence - jusqu'à l'extérieur pour qu'elles puissent respirer. Après cela, j'ai ajouté des programmes et mis des décharges électriques. Le caractère est parfaitement correspondant. Je ne sais toutefois pas quels souvenirs elle a, si elle en a… Je devrais tenter bientôt de remettre une décharge pour insuffler doucement des souvenirs à l'intérieur d'elle. Pour faire comme s'ils avaient toujours existé… Si cela est fait trop brusquement, je crains que cela ne la transforme en Titan. Je l'avais testé une fois sur un ancien Comp… et cela a tué ma fille. Il s'est transformé en Déviant et ce fut elle qui en paya le prix de sa vie. »

Il prit un temps d'arrêt. Et ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait une fois de plus pour Levi. C'était _lui_ qui avait transformé ce Comp en Titan ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais que se passait-il bordel dans ce bureau !? Il avait tué indirectement sa fille… Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'en voulait à ce point !? Il suffoquait, n'arrivait pas à accuser le coup. C'était quoi ce bordel. Et ces cellules… Ça devenait vraiment trop compliqué !

Il arrivait à destination, il le savait. Il le sentait ! Son regard se fit plus glacial et dur. Il allait défoncer ceux qui lui avaient ôté celle qu'il… avec laquelle il travaillait ! Il en informa Armin. Il se gara, se saisit du prototype qu'on lui avait donné, mais aussi du pistolet que lui avait donné l'ancienne garde du corps. Il ne laisserait aucune chance à ces salauds ! La voix posée du père de Petra continua.

— Elle n'est pas non plus comme les autres. Elle est plus forte, plus rapide. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai fait en sorte pour…

Mais Levi n'écouta pas hélas la suite. Il n'entendit pas ce qui aurait pu lui servir dans les minutes à venir. Il avertit Armin qu'il y allait. Il allait rentrer dans le bâtiment. Le blond le supplia d'attendre ces coéquipiers. Mais Levi était ainsi, il ne changerait pas : il allait droit dans le danger. Il vérifia ses munitions puis sortit de sa voiture. Alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau dans sa poche. Ce coup-ci c'était Erwin. Ce dernier voulait lui dire de ne pas y aller, devinait-il. Il voulait lui rappeler qu'il avait besoin d'eux et que les renforts de la police allaient sans doute également arriver. Il refusa l'appel et laissa l'appareil sur le siège conducteur.

Il baissa le cran de sécurité et rentra dans le bâtiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir y trouver ? Il rentra. Pour le moment il n'y avait personne. Un hall où des escaliers montaient et d'autres descendaient. Son instinct lui dit de descendre : après tout s'ils faisaient des test sur Pyrha, ce serait certainement dans les profondeurs. Il avança, prudent.

Il aperçut alors une ombre, il réagit au quart de tour, son pistolet se pointa vers la provenance. Ses muscles étaient crispés au maximum mais ils se tétanisèrent en réalisant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. C'était des corps… Ou plutôt des Comps. Des deux côtés du couloir, derrière des vitres. Les premiers - pas du tout ressemblants - jusqu'aux actuels. Merde c'était quoi encore ces trucs ? Et soudain, le couloir s'ouvrit sur… un bureau. Des posters partout. De l'anatomie humaine, mais surtout des Comps. Des systèmes ouverts, des fils, des sortes de programme. Et puis des papiers étalés sur le bureau, il y avait des plans. Tout débordait de partout, jusqu'à même être étalé par terre.

Il posa son pistolet sur un bout de la table - non épargné par la masse. Il farfouilla. Que cherchait-il ? Il ne le savait pas ! Il trouva soudainement un croquis sur le haut de la pile. Il y avait une agrafe, il tira sur le tout. C'était un dossier d'une dizaine de pages. Ses yeux parcoururent le document. Il parlait d'un projet. Apparemment un Comp de « nouvelle génération ». Ce dernier devait être capable de faire beaucoup plus de choses que les précédents. Mais ses différences notables… C'était la puissance et la transformation en Titan ou il ne savait quoi… Les pages suivantes figuraient des qualités qu'il ou qu'elle devait avoir. Il devait avoir bien plus de sentiments que les précédentes générations. On devait pouvoir en tomber amoureux facilement… Il regarda alors la signature sur le bas de la dernière page.

Le Bureau des Compagnons Automatisés. Signé d'il y avait deux ans.

Et merde ! C'était quoi encore que ce bordel ?! Pyrha aurait dû être créée ici ? Il chercha, et puis trouva une lettre ce coup-ci. C'était le directeur en personne qui écrivait - il reconnaissait sa signature avec le nom complet de ce dernier - apparemment il devait connaître la personne. Il _lui_ disait qu'il ne voulait plus traiter avec _lui_ , ça devenait trop douteux et _il_ commençait à prendre trop de libertés. Il y avait une augmentation trop importante de Titans avec _ses_ expériences. Le Bureau des Comps ne voulait pas être impliqué. Et _il_ devrait rapidement cesser ses recherches autrement il mettrait la police sur _sa_ piste. La lettre était signée une semaine après le projet.

Levi posa les deux papiers devant lui… Alors finalement le Bureau avait rejeté leur « alliance » il y avait deux ans et Pyrha avait été créée dans un autre laboratoire. Mais alors… Pourquoi est-ce que Mr Ral avait fait des recherches dans ce bureau ? A quel point avait-il été impliqué et pourquoi au final être enlevé ? Est-ce que la mort de sa fille lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la dangerosité de leurs expériences et sur le fait qu'ils ne contrôlaient rien ? Il serra les mâchoires. Et merde. Encore un problème !

Soudain, il entendit des voix. Il se saisit de son pistolet et se mit à côté de la porte qui continuait pour s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment. C'était un jeune homme à la voix. Le caporal n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il parlait seul ou à quelqu'un.

— Pfff chercher le projet… chercher le projet… gnagnagna! Il ne peut pas le faire tout seul, non ? C'est pas parce qu'il est le chouchou du patron qu'il peut tout faire ! Ah si j'avais oublié…

Et le jeune rentra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Levi, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier sans doute mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps : il se jeta sur lui et lui donna un coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, pas pour sauvegarder les balles mais parce que son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans tout ce bordel. Il pointa le pistolet sur le couloir qui continuait, mais il n'y avait personne derrière. Il tira le brun derrière le bureau - en lui mettant un peu de paperasse dessus - et continua sa progression. La lumière était feutrée, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il lui sembla alors qu'il arrivait dans une salle plus grande, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

La lumière s'alluma brutalement. Il poussa un grognement de surprise et de douleur. Il mit les mains devant ses yeux en grimaçant. Il avait mal sous cette lumière trop intense. Il mit deux minutes avant de s'y habituer puis retira ses mains de ses yeux. Une large tâche noire était fixée sur ses prunelles. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Il y avait des gens autour de lui, armés. Il tendit son arme et fit un tour sur lui-même, mais il n'avait aucune chance : ils étaient une dizaine.

Un homme plutôt musclé et assez grand s'avança ensuite vers lui. Sa vue commença à revenir. Il était blond, les cheveux coupés assez courts, mais des mèches lui tombaient sur le front. De légers poils de barbes poussaient sur le bas de son visage, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se raser depuis trois matins. Et il eut un déclic. C'était l'homme qui s'était trouvé dans le bureau avec le directeur quand il avait débarqué pour menacer ce dernier. Un sourire se traça sur le visage de l'homme.

— Vous me reconnaissez, monsieur Ackerman ? Je vous conseille de poser votre arme, vous ne ferez pas le poids (il désigna les hommes armés autour d'eux)… vous risqueriez simplement de vous faire abattre et votre fiancée en serait épouvantée !

Son sourire s'élargit et il désigna une personne derrière le caporal. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il leva les mains dans les airs, faisant tomber son arme au sol et se tourna lentement sur lui-même. Il y avait une vitre devant lui, et Pyrha avait les mains appuyées dessus. Son visage était désespéré mais heureux en même temps… Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Les larmes roulaient le long de son magnifique visage. Elle portait une robe d'un orange éclatant teintant toutefois sur le rose calme, tout à fait le genre qu'aurait pu porter Petra. Il s'approcha d'un pas, ne résistant pas à l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Il posa la main exactement de l'autre côté de la vitre.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, je ne le pensais pas. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets, Pyrha !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils. C'est alors que le noiraud remarqua l'orange dans ses yeux. Ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que la robe : la couleur du soleil aux premiers éclats. Son expression devint catastrophée et surprise. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas être un Titan maintenant ! Et elle ouvrit la bouche :

— Livaï ? Pourquoi Pyrha, où je suis ? Que se passe-t-il ? Livaï, dis-moi s'il-te-plaît !

{ **I want to know- Kill La Kill** } Le visage du noiraud se décomposa un peu plus. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Seule Petra l'appelait ainsi dans leurs moments seuls et intimes. Personne ne savait le surnom qu'elle lui donnait. Elle avait trouvé ce surnom comme c'était apparemment une autre façon de prononcer son prénom. Elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement mignon et l'avait baptisé ainsi alors qu'il protestait. Il se souvenait du baiser prolongé qu'elle lui avait donné pour faire taire ses oppositions. Et elle l'avait appelé Livaï le soir même pendant leur moment intime. Ainsi ce surnom était resté.

Mais que Pyrha sache cela… Il ne comprenait plus… Elle était un Titan… ou Petra ?

— Petra… ? murmura-t-il, déchiré

* * *

Petra semblait se réveiller d'un long rêve douloureux. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Que se passait-il ? Instinctivement, elle toucha son cou sans savoir pourquoi. Puis, elle descendit et sentit que c'était son corps. Oui, tout était en place, elle était même habillée. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir mis cette robe l'autre soir… jour… Quand, en fait ? Elle regarda ses mains. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Quelque chose clochait ! Elle ne devait pas être là ! Mais pourquoi ? Et puis ce mal de tête. Elle serra ses mains contre sa tête.

Elle pleurait, les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues. Elle sanglotait sans savoir la raison. Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en position foetale. Elle avait mal psychologiquement sans en savoir la raison. Elle allait pourtant bien, elle était en bonne santé - si elle ignorait une petite voix qui semblait crier, hurler même, que ce n'était pas _son_ corps, de lui rendre sa place ! Et puis elle avait Levi… Levi ! elle voulait le voir : lui saurait la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter. Ses larmes dévalèrent encore plus ses joues à ce nom. Pourquoi ? Elle l'aimait tant !

Elle se leva alors, chancelante. Marcher lui semblait étrange. Elle passa dans une salle qui semblait plus éclairée. Elle plissa les paupières le temps de s'y habituer. Elle aperçut Levi de dos alors, il tenait un pistolet dans la main, et tous ces hommes qui l'entouraient, armés. Elle avait envie de hurler pour qu'il la regarde, mais si elle faisait cela il risquait de se faire abattre. Elle appuya ses mains sur la glace. Les larmes coulaient, encore et encore. Pourquoi est-ce que le voir était si déchirant ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui semblait être un miracle ? Enfin, très lentement il se tourna vers elle. Pas à pas. Et son visage eut une expression tellement douloureuse. Elle souffla son surnom et son visage sembla se décomposer.

Quelque chose clochait, elle en était de plus en plus certaine mais elle ne trouvait pas quoi. Des bribes de souvenirs lui parvinrent et elle se tint la tête. Elle ne se rappelait pas du tout de ça : elle n'était jamais allée dans un parc d'attractions ! Levi n'avait jamais eu ce regard si douloureux et si nostalgique en la regardant, elle ! Elle revint sur son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, séparés par la vitre entre eux. Mais l'homme blond attira l'attention de celui qu'elle aimait.

— Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté, quel grave manque de politesse de ma part ! Je me nomme Zeke Jaëger ! (le noiraud se figea complètement quand il lui annonça son nom de famille) Je connaissais bien votre oncle et votre famille, ce sont en partie eux qui m'ont rendu tel que je suis, je leur en suis reconnaissant. Alors, je vais vous laisser une chance : celle de me rejoindre. Je suis certain que vous seriez intéressé par le fait de revoir votre partenaire ! Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, encore quelques semaines et elle sera telle qu'elle l'était le matin du jour J. Bien sûr cet évènement devra rester secret et tout ira bien ! Nous gagnerons alors tous les deux !

Il serra les mâchoires. Il n'en était pas question : il avait déjà fait le deuil de Petra ! Certes il aurait aimé qu'elle revienne, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Pyrha existait et il ne pouvait pas la pousser de son propre corps pour redonner vie à une autre personne ! Il ne voulait pas écouter son coeur dont la voix lui sifflait de conclure avec l'homme dont il ignorait tout. Non ! C'était scientifiquement impossible. Petra était morte. Enterrée. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne. Ou plutôt… si… Il le désirait tellement qu'il se faisait lui-même peur. Sa main semblait s'approcher d'elle-même vers celle que lui tendait l'autre. Son autre tenta de l'empêcher de s'avancer un peu plus.

Mais soudain, il eut un gros bruit et quatre personnes rentrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Ils étaient armés mais le caporal ne réussit pas à distinguer si c'était des pistolets pour Comp ou de vraies armes. Erwin, Hanji, Eren et Mikasa, ils étaient là pour l'aider et libérer Pyrha. Pas Petra ! Ils forcèrent les hommes armés à lâcher leur arme. Ils reprenaient le dessus ! Il tournait le dos au blond, il se pressa alors sur son arme au sol et s'en saisit en se redressant.

Cependant son ennemi avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Son arme était désormais pointée sur la tempe du père de Petra. Cette dernière réagit. Elle appela le prénom de son père puis souffla papa. Ses poings s'abattirent impuissamment sur la vitre, elle était trop solide pour que ça ait le moindre effet dessus. Le groupe serra les dents. Merde, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Les hommes de main le comprirent rapidement : ils se levèrent, se saisirent de leurs armes et mirent le quatuor à genoux les mains derrière la tête. { **Broken Iris- new hope** }

— Vous avez dû trouver, monsieur Ackerman, que nous avions travaillé avec le Bureau. D'ailleurs votre ancien partenaire, Erd était issu de ces locaux. Malheureusement notre contrat s'est vu résilié à cause de recherches trop poussées.

Les deux kidnappeurs de Pyrha rentrèrent dans la salle et la jeune femme sembla se remémorer de quelque chose. Mais c'était tellement flou… comme si cela appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle remarqua le regard du noiraud. Ce dernier se disait qu'il fallait qu'il profite du fait que la jeune femme soit faible dans sa tête ! Il devait ramener Pyrha à la conscience !

— Pyrha ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, tu n'es pas Petra ! Petra est… (il eut des difficultés à le dire) morte. Tu n'es pas elle ! Tu es quelqu'un d'autre de fantastique ! Ouvre les yeux ! Nous avons tous besoin de toi !

Le visage larmoyant de la jeune femme se figea. Elle serra ses mains contre son crâne. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible ! Des flashs lui renvinrent alors soudainement. Un Titan qui la saisissait par la gorge. Le craquement qui résonnait dans tout son corps. Les yeux horrifiés de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle était morte… Alors c'était pour ça que quelque chose clochait. Ce monde… ce n'était pas le sien. Et elle entendit la voix qui hurlait en elle depuis si longtemps.

 _Rends-moi mon corps ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux rester aux côtés de Levi ! Je veux me battre pour qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime_.

Petra lui souhaitait bien du courage et de la patience. Elle savait ce que c'était. Mais elle avait également vu son regard. Il l'était déjà. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer du bonheur pour celui qu'elle aimait et cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle ferma les yeux et ce fut comme si une douce brise l'emportait.

Pyrha ouvrit soudainement les yeux, à genoux, le front collé contre la vitre. Elle avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais cela avait été comme voir par des yeux autres que les siens. Elle n'avait eu plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Elle frissonna en repensant à l'étrange sensation. Mais le plus important était qu'elle était là parce que Levi n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit… Il ne l'avait pas laissée dans son tourment. Elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

Il eut à peine le temps de le saisir, que déjà, Zeke explosa. Comment est-ce que cet enfoiré auquel il avait pourtant proposé de faire renaître celle qu'il aimait pouvait tout gâcher et faire disparaître le fruit de ses recherches ?! Est-ce qu'il savait combien de temps il avait passé pour arriver à ce résultat !? Ce n'était pas lui qui n'avait pas dormi pendant des semaines pour réussir à comprendre comment activer un ADN afin d'en extraire les souvenirs. Pas lui qui avait recherché des codes spéciaux ! Il ordonna alors à ses deux bras de s'en charger.

Ce fut plutôt Reiner qui commença. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le poignet. Le caporal poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise et lâcha l'arme qu'il tenait. Cette dernière glissa au loin. Puis Berthlot le mit sur le flan d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Heureusement, ce dernier ne frappait pas assez fort pour briser les côtes du noiraud. Ce dernier se replia en position foetale et protégea son visage. Il tenta de se relever comme le blond reculait. Il se mit debout, chancelant et leva les bras sous son visage, à hauteur de ses épaules. Le costaud reprit alors ses attaques, mais le plus petit les contrait toutes. Et au fur et à mesure, l'attaquant devenait plus énervé et moins précis. Ce fut alors au noiraud à commencer de l'attaquer.

Mais Zeke ne le laissa pas faire, tenant toujours le père en otage, il le jeta au sol et tira une balle. Le noiraud hurla le douleur et s'écroula au sol. Il ordonna ensuite à Bertholt de _les_ libérer. C'en était fini des plaisanteries, il n'avait plus le temps pour tout cela. Un éclair d'incertitude passa dans les yeux du jeune. Est-ce qu'il en était si certain que ça ? Il voulait vraiment lâcher ces _trucs_? Et son boss le pressa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, incapable ? Tu ne sais pas presser sur un bouton ?

Le brun balbutia puis se saisit d'une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Les deux jeunes se poussèrent alors derrière leur chef qui avait repris son otage par le col arrière de la chemise. Ce dernier déclencha deux appareils au sol. Cela formait en fait une sorte de barrière électronique. Il y eut alors un bruit. Ou plutôt un son animal : des grognements. Levi, au sol comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Tremblant de douleur, il se tourna vers son chef - dont les hommes armés qui les tenaient commençaient à trembler - et fit glisser son arme anti-Titan vers lui. Il tomba ensuite dans les pommes.

Sept Titans se présentèrent alors. La première chose qu'ils virent fut une proie au milieu de la pièce, inerte, prête à être déchiquetée. Mais le blond se pressa sur l'arme que lui avait envoyée le noiraud. S'il avait fait ça avec ses dernières ressources, c'était que ça devait être très important. Il visa le premier et tira. La balle toucha le premier en pleine tête. Il était impressionné : il n'y avait pas de temps de chargement ou très faible ! Qu'est-ce que Levi avait eu et où se l'était-il procuré ?! Il visa alors un second, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre : le groupe se rapprochait trop rapidement de son subordonné.

Un autre s'écroula mais alors qu'il allait viser et abattre le troisième, l'un des hommes lui tomba dessus : il voulait l'arme : deux Titans venaient vers eux ! Il ne fallait pas défendre l'autre type déjà mort sans doute, mais eux ! Il ne voulait pas crever maintenant, lui ! Il arracha l'arme des mains du commandant et visa. Sa main tremblait et la balle rata le robot détraqué. Les yeux oranges fous de ce dernier se posèrent sur l'homme. En un battement de cils, il fut sur lui et lui brisa la nuque avant de le projeter à l'autre bout de l'énorme salle. Ses prunelles horizontales se posèrent sur le groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Deux de ses frères le suivirent alors. Il y en aurait assez pour tout le monde !

Pyrha hurlait derrière sa vitre depuis que Levi se faisait frapper au sol. Cela n'avait aucun effet : elle regardait simplement celui que son coeur avait choisi se faire martyriser. Ses poings heurtaient la vitre solide qui la séparait de lui. Elle voulait le protéger, se mettre entre cette brute et lui. Elle prit son élan et courut vers la vitre, son épaule heurta cette dernière de plein fouet sans aucun résultat. Personne ne lui prêtait non plus attention. Une Compe qui luttait, c'était tout ce qu'elle était. Son équipe était, en plus, menacée par des armes.

Et alors, elle se calma un peu quand le noiraud se releva et commença à attaquer l'espèce de brute épaisse. Elle voyait son visage crispé concentré et ses coups précis et rapides partir et frapper l'autre. Meton, plexus, tibias… Mais leur chef n'eut visiblement pas la patience de voir son larbin se faire battre par plus petit que lui ! Il ordonna elle ne savait quoi au deuxième. Elle décela une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard avant que ce dernier ne se pose sur elle. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardée ?

Et le salopard avait tiré une balle. Elle avait vu le mouvement en arrière qu'avait fait le corps de Levi, comme s'il était désarticulé. Il s'était écroulé au sol, une fois de plus. Elle avait hurlé, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle avait appelé son prénom, l'avait supplié de lui répondre ! Il ne devait pas être mort ! Il ne devait pas mourir ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Elle s'acharnait contre la vitre.

Elle se figea en remarquant les ombres menaçantes qui arrivaient par le couloir en face d'elle. Oh merde ! Des Titans ! Elle tapa de toutes ses forces contre la vitre, encore, encore. Elle pouvait les affronter ! Une voix dans sa tête lui demanda si elle pouvait vraiment affronter sept Titans ? Dans sa forme, ils la déchiquèteraient en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour qu'elle en mette un inerte. Ce coup-ci, elle n'allait pas les récupérer, elle allait les tuer. Froidement. Elle remarqua le mouvement de Levi de passer l'arme à son supérieur. Une subtile bouffée d'espoir avant de le voir s'effondrer de plus belle. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir s'il respirait.

Et les créatures avançaient vers lui. Elle chercha désespérément une sortie, un brèche dans la vitre. Mais rien. Elle était trop parfaite ! Elle ne peut que regarder son supérieur tirer deux balles avant d'être désarmé. Le plus cupide se fit désarticuler et projeter à l'autre bout de la salle. Maintenant, ils allaient s'en prendre non seulement à Levi, mais également à son équipe. Son système bouillonnait de rage et d'impuissance. Elle voulait aider ! Elle devait le faire.

Une voix souffla dans sa tête.

 _— Es-tu sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose_ maintenant _? Transformes-toi. Tu_ sais _le faire, tu le peux ! Deviens plus forte que tous ici. Fais en de la bouillie en trois secondes ! Montres ta puissance, sauve tes amis, ton père…_

Elle serra les mâchoires. C'était vrai. Maintenant que sa voix lui soufflait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire en gardant le contrôle. Ça faisait partie de ses caractéristiques. Elle ferma ses yeux, laissa sa rage la transporter. Elle s'imprégna de son envie de vouloir sauver ceux auxquels elle tenait et qui comptaient sur elle. Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux…

Ces derniers étaient oranges.

Mais parfaitement ronds.

D'une pichenette, elle explosa la vitre. Maintenant, elle allait tous les détruire.

* * *

 **Alooooorrrs ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que la vision d'une Pyrha badass vous plait ? Il n'y aura sans doute que 11 chapitres en fait ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut salut tout le monde ! Je publie en retard à cause de ma bêta ! Non je déc XD j'avais juste pas eu le temps de relire le chap ;) donc bref le voilà ! Après un début de journée à 4h du mat pour réserver ma place en amphi ! enfin brefffff ! le dernier chap sortira sans doute plus tôt ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Il semblait à Pyrha que du sang bouillant circulait dans ses systèmes. La rage la remplissait et en même temps la volonté de protéger ceux qui lui étaient cher. Elle allait tous les broyer, les réduire en bouillie. En commençant par cette vitre sur laquelle elle s'était acharnée depuis trop longtemps. Elle cala l'ongle de son majeur sur le bombé de son pouce et donna un peu d'élan. La vitre se fissura sur la longueur et explosa soudainement. Les débris tombèrent sur le sol avec un grand bruit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Les Titans avaient un regard méfiant et attiré, tandis que Zeke avait un sourire surpris puis rayonnant. Elle s'était transformée d'elle-même.

Dignement, elle leva le pied pour enjamber les débris. { **Heroic Desire, Danmachi** } Maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle allait tous les réduire en charpie pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Levi et son équipe. Elle fixa le Titan devant elle qui avait compris qu'elle voulait lui voler sa proie. Ils foncèrent à toute rapidité sur l'autre. Elle enjamba le corps de son bien-aimé et attrapa le déviant par la gorge. Elle n'avait pas ralenti : elle attendit d'atteindre l'autre mur. Là, elle le plaqua en le soulevant et lui arracha la tête. Elle fonça de nouveau sur les autres : il en restait six.

Elle s'occupa d'un second qui avait profité qu'elle soit loin pour accélérer vers le corps sans défense. D'une prise, son corps fit soudainement un angle étrange et elle entendit un grésillement. Ses systèmes venaient de s'arracher, désormais il ne nuirait plus ! Elle n'avait aucun remord contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait que c'était pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Les sentiments faibles de ce genre, elle ne les avait plus. Elle courut alors vers son équipe dont un trio se rapprochait. Mais alors qu'elle allait leur venir en aide, elle remarqua que c'était un piège…

Elle se retrouva entourée par les cinq derniers Titans. S'ils pensaient l'avoir ainsi, ils se trompaient gravement. Elle sentait le regard inquiet de ses quatre camarades. Ils comptaient sur elle, elle devait les aider puis faire payer à ce Zeke ce qu'il leur avait fait. Elle devait récupérer son père également, ne pas le laisser entre leurs mains. Elle descendit dans ses jambes, et monta les poings. Elle se concentra sur ses sens aiguisés : ils allaient lui dire d'où viendraient les attaques.

Toutefois, elle ne les laissa pas attaquer en premiers, elle feinta, se saisit de la tête d'un premier, monta son genou en même temps qu'elle descendait la tête du malheureux. Elle entendit un crac, mêlé à à un cri de douleur qui s'arrêta net. Un des Comps détraqués en profita pour l'attaquer de dos, elle l'évita simplement d'un mouvement sur le côté. Elle balança le corps désarticulé sur la machine puis d'un grand coup de pied au niveau du plexus, l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Son corps retomba comme celui d'une poupée sur le sol, glissant le long du mur. Ses yeux flamboyants se tournèrent vers les trois derniers. Ils semblaient hésiter, mais elle ne leur laisserait pas l'occasion de fuir. Elle allait les exterminer. Tous.

Mais alors qu'elle s'occupait du premier, les deux autres décidèrent de se mettre à l'attaquer en même temps. Elle évita mais elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur l'extermination du premier. Elle se tourna, vive sur ses pieds et d'un mouvement de tête, évita la main qui se dirigeait sur elle. Elle la stoppa en l'attrapant au poignet, et d'une prise renversa son propriétaire sur le dos. Là, elle posa son pied sur sa gorge, et écrasa cette dernière. C'était suffisant pour que tous s'éteigne. Elle cria de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit une griffure le long de son bras. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de totalement éviter cette attaque. Cependant, la haine monta de nouveau dans sa poitrine : ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir ainsi !

Mikasa, sortie de sa torpeur, sauta sur le cou de l'un d'eux et cria à Pyrha de s'occuper du deuxième. Elle faisait du rodéo sur le dos du Déviant, mais elle s'accrochait. Elle devait laisser suffisamment de temps à son ami pour se débarrasser du premier. Elle en avait fait beaucoup seule pour eux, il était temps qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour elle. La brune se reprochait de ne pas être intervenue même plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu laisser une amie en difficulté sans agir, sous prétexte d'avoir peur, de ne pas faire le poids et d'être impressionnée comment la dite camarade arrivait si bien à se débrouiller !

La rousse fut d'abord surprise. Est-ce que… on l'aidait ? Pourquoi est-ce que la brune se mettait en danger pour elle ? La considérait-elle vraiment comme une amie ? Elle esquissa un sourire avant de démembrer rapidement la créature folle. Elle fit signe à Mikasa de s'enlever du cou du monstre : elle pouvait maintenant s'en charger. Elle n'était pas même fatiguée en regardant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Ou en fait si, elle commençait à sentir quelque chose qui se propageait dans ses systèmes et qui commençait à diminuer son efficacité meurtrière. Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à sa camarade avant de foncer sur le trio détenant son père.

Elle sentait des ondes provenant des petites boites sur le sol : ce devait être des barrières pour que les Titans ne sentent pas la présence de personnes derrière. Très ingénieux ! Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec elle : elle n'était pas aussi stupide que ces créatures. Elle s'avança avec une démarche de prédateur, elle allait faire monter le stress dans leurs maigres corps, leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient vulnérables. Elle allait leur faire regretter d'avoir fait tout ça. D'un coup de pied, elle fit tomber les maigres appareils, puis appuya du talon dessus. Le craquement retentit et son sourire cruel s'accentua. Elle vit la peur luire dans les yeux des deux jeunes, et l'indécision dans ceux du plus vieux.

Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur le pistolet qu'il tenait contre la tempe du créateur de la Compe si spéciale. Il ne comprenait que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose contre elle. En effet, d'un simple mouvement, son poignet se retrouva retourné tandis qu'il mit un instant avant de comprendre et de hurler de douleur. L'arme se retrouva au sol. Elle la poussa du bout du pied pour qu'aucun des autres idiots ne tentent de s'en servir. Mais ces derniers reculaient pas à pas.

Elle se plaça alors devant la sortie et les fit reculer peu à peu. Ils n'osaient pas lui tourner de dos mais elle se dit que c'était tout à fait naïf : si elle voulait, même s'ils étaient face à elle, elle pouvait toujours les attaquer et les attraper. Elle sourit une fois de plus et le plus grand suivit la direction de son regard. Leurs hommes s'étaient retournés contre eux avec la Brigade de Récupération qui s'était levée. Ils étaient désormais juste derrière eux et leurs mains entouraient leurs épaules. Le blond - Reiner - eut son dos qui buta contre l'un des hommes. Il sursauta puis son regard paniqué se tourna vers ce sur quoi il avait tapé. Il tenta de sourire, mais l'homme en noir lui mit sans ménagement les mains dans le dos, lui faisant une clef. Il se retrouva à genoux sous la douleur.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de leur chef. Elle se tourna mais s'aperçut que ce dernier en avait profité pour fuir. Elle serra les mâchoires et le maudit intérieurement. Elle utilisa les quelques ressources qu'il lui restaient pour le rattraper. Elle le força à lâcher son père, puis le saisit à la gorge et le souleva du sol. Se débattre en secouant les pieds comme il le faisait ne servait strictement à rien ! Ses mains tentèrent de défaire alors l'étau qui entourait sa gorge. Il croisa le regard froid et déterminée de celle qu'il avait tenté de modifier. Il était en manque d'air, de plus en plus. Il étouffait même. Ses ongles tentaient de le libérer, mais ça ne servait à rien. Sa tête devenait rouge mais la jeune femme ne lâchait toujours rien. Son coeur eut un battement apeuré. Est-ce qu'elle comptait le tuer ainsi ?

Mais une voix appela la rousse. Il jeta un rapide regard - sa vue était trouble - un grand homme blond et musclé.

— Pyrha, relâche-le. Il va être jugé et condamné sans doute à perpétuité. Ce n'est pas à toi de te venger toi-même. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir, tu nous as sauvés et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants, mais ne le tue pas. Là, tu serais coupable ! Nous avons encore besoin de toi. Levi a encore besoin de toi. Il tient à toi tu sais ? Il a pris tous les risques possibles pour venir te chercher. Dès qu'il a su que tu avais été enlevée, il a foncé pour venir te chercher. Il n'a pas hésité à menacer le grand chef du Bureau !

La rousse commençait à recouvrer ses esprits. Sa prise devenait de moins en mois puissante et elle descendait peu à peu l'homme jusqu'à que ses pieds touchent le sol. Là, elle le lâcha complètement. Levi… l'avait cherchée à ce point-là ? Mais il était blessé, se rappela-t-elle ! Sans doute même mort ! Elle courut alors vers lui. Il ne lui restait plus rien de la force titanesque qu'elle avait eue. Elle trébuchait même mais s'en moquait. Elle se jeta à genoux auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Hanji était déjà à ses côtés, elle l'avait même mis sur le dos. Il y avait du sang tout autour. Est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir. Le visage de la folle était grave. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Elle poussa cette dernière et regarda elle-même. La tâche rouge s'étendait sur l'épaule gauche. Ça saignait abondamment, elle ouvrit alors la chemise blanche pour savoir l'origine exacte de tout ce sang. Elle soupira de soulagement - si on le pouvait - : la balle avait _simplement_ longé le haut de la clavicule sur l'épaule. Elle avait ouvert la peau, mais n'y était pas rentrée. Elle n'avait rien perforé. Seulement, le sang était abondant dans cette endroit, alors cela saignait. Elle releva doucement la tête du noiraud et caressa sa joue.

Elle aperçut un frémissement de paupières et elle eut les larmes aux yeux de soulagement. Il était en vie, dans les pommes sous la douleur, mais vivant. L'ambulance arrivait, ainsi que la police dont les renforts avaient été apparemment appelés plus tôt. Les yeux anthracites se posèrent sur elle. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il grimaça ensuite comme il avait tenté de se relever. Elle le força gentiment à rester dans la même position. Il ne devait pas bouger pour le moment, les ambulanciers s'occuperaient convenablement de lui après.

— Pyrha ? Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde ? Comment vont-ils.

Elle sourit et une larme glissa sur sa pommette. Oui, tout le monde allait bien. Personne n'était blessé sauf lui. Son père même allait bien. C'était grâce à lui. Quant aux Titans, elle les avait tous éliminés. Il sourit encore et leva la main par a-coups. Il effaça la larme qui coulait, puis laissa sa main posée. Elle se baissa, hésitante. Levi se leva légèrement alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il devait vraiment s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait de si horrible. Rien de cela n'avait été la vérité !

— Je suis désolé d'avoir dit des choses si horribles, je ne les pensais vraiment pas. J'ai été cruel envers toi parce que je m'en voulais d'être tombé si rapidement amoureux de toi. Je ne comprenais plus la différence entre toi et Petra.

Elle sourit assez tristement puis hocha la tête. Oui elle avait cru le comprendre. Elle hésita puis demanda.

— Et tu l'as trouvée la différence ?

— Oui : vous n'êtes pas les mêmes personnes. C'est tout. Mon coeur choisit le futur pas le passé.

Et ses paupières se fermèrent avant qu'elle ait pu répondre. Elle protesta rapidement, mais finalement le laissa. Il devait se reposer. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement et l'emportèrent. Il s'en sortirait sans problème, deux semaines et cela irait déjà mieux. Ils devaient tout de même faire des points de sutures ! Elle monta alors dans la voiture blanche aux sirènes et le suivit à l'hôpital. Elle croisa alors le regard de son père, il sourit simplement. Il allait se faire oublier désormais.

* * *

Levi ouvrit un oeil puis un autre. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il remua légèrement et sentit qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Une chaleur agréable s'en dégageait mais également doux au contact. Il bougea lentement les doigts et comprit que c'était la main d'une personne. Il força un peu sur ses abdos et et aperçut le visage de Pyrha. Elle était de profil, regardant par la fenêtre. Il serra la main pour attirer son attention.

Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent tendrement sur lui. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer sensiblement, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas un appareil mesurant les battements de son pouls, se dit-il, sinon elle l'aurait vu. Il fut rassuré qu'elle ait retrouvé la couleur originelle de ses prunelles. Elle n'était plus sous forme à demi-Titan ! Elle lui avait un peu fait peur quand elle s'était trouvée dans cette forme. Il n'avait rien compris, ou même entendu, trop perdu dans les brumes. Il se souvenait de ses yeux oranges penchés sur lui. Mais elle avaitencore entièrement le contrôle de sa conscience…

Elle lui sourit doucement. Ses yeux gris s'éclairèrent et elle comprit à quel point il tenait à elle. Ce qu'il avait dit en la retenant, encore dans les vapes de son opération pour le recoudre… Il le pensait vraiment. Elle avait en effet voulu partir, elle avait eu honte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait : elle avait tué sans hésiter, et avait voulu démonter le cou de l'homme qui avait menacé Levi. Comment pouvait-elle rester aux côtés de ce dernier alors ? Elle s'était assurée qu'il reçoive les traitements adéquats puis avait attendu qu'il soit déplacé jusqu'en salle de réveil dans un lit. On l'avait avertie qu'il mettrait sans doute une heure et demie à se réveiller, alors elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne et avait fait mine de se lever.

Mais alors qu'elle allait retirer sa main de celle en-dessous, cette dernière se rebella. Elle attrapa soudainement celle du dessus et l'empêcha de partir. Elle serra doucement. La bouche murmura alors un prénom. Elle n'entendit d'abord pas et son coeur se serra, pensant que c'était celui de celle qu'il avait aimé avant. Mais il le prononça de nouveau. Plus fort. Et elle comprit que c'était le sien. Il avait soufflé _son_ prénom. Pyrha.

Un sourire douloureux s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Pourquoi soufflait-il son prénom alors qu'il l'avait violemment rejetée le matin ? Que ressentait-il pour elle ? Etait-ce une erreur ? Les rêves ne révèlent pas toujours la vérité. Elle tenta alors de dégager sa main de celle du malade. Mais Hanji rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle remarqua que la jeune femme tentait d'enlever sa main de la prise du noiraud. Un sourire calme se dessina sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête.

— Tu devrais éviter de lui enlever ta main. Levi est du genre à obtenir ce qu'il désire réellement et je ne pense pas qu'il va te la rendre si facilement. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre qu'il se réveille ! Et puis il serait ravi que la première vision de son réveil soit celle qu'il aime…

— Il ne m'aime pas, Hanji !

La folle sourit tristement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— En es-tu si certaine ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il te repousse parce que tu lui rappelles Petra et qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi ? Tu sais, parfois c'est moins douloureux pour les autres que tu t'avoue à toi-même ce qui est en face de tes yeux. Il t'aime. (La rousse s'excusa comme elle se rappelait que la jeune femme était amoureuse du noiraud. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.) Cela fait un moment que je sais que je ne peux pas faire face. Je suis depuis trop longtemps la très bonne amie. Et je ferais bien d'en être heureuse. Qu'il aille bien est parfait pour moi. Enfin, prends soin de lui et dis-nous quand il se réveille qu'on puisse fêter ça !

Elle lâcha un grand sourire et tapa dans ses mains, mais la jeune femme eut l'impression que c'était forcé. Comment pouvait-on passer si rapidement, sinon, du dépit amoureux à la joie de pouvoir fêter le retour d'un camarade ? Elle sourit sincèrement. Si c'était ainsi que cela pouvait lui faire le moins mal, alors elle le ferait ! Elle demanderait honnêtement à Levi ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ! La brune allait sortir quand elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte à demi-ouverte.

— Ah et on tenait tous à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu nous as sauvés, une fois de plus : comme sur ce toit avec la Titan. Voilà on t'est reconnaissants et ce que tu as fait était à la fois stupide et terriblement courageux. Merci, Pyrha. On est contents de t'avoir dans l'équipe !

Elle sourit puis… lui sauta au cou en rigolant avant de lui tendre une chaise pour qu'elle s'y assoit. Elle sortit, guillerette et la Compe aperçut que leur équipe était dehors dans la salle d'attente. Elle rougit : tout le monde savait qu'elle était là, seule, avec le caporal. Elle tenta de faire comme si cela ne lui faisait rien : après tout tout le monde savait qu'elle avait une relation avec lui. Ou en tout cas, Petra… Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensaient ? Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir en fait.

Elle avait alors attendu, regardant dehors, le soleil qui se couchait désormais. Les éclats oranges inondaient la ville de mille éclats. Elle imaginait que ce Zeke était désormais dans un bureau en train d'être interrogé et allait sans doute finir sa vie en prison. Tant mieux pour lui : il avait dépassé les limites. Mais elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle avait inconsciente dans son propre corps. Elle avait cru comprendre que son créateur, son « père » avait lui aussi fait des expériences… Non elle devait avoir mal compris !

Levi bougea enfin, ses yeux anthracites se posèrent sur elle, expressifs. Elle aurait presque senti le battement effréné de son coeur si elle en avait eu un. Il y avait un tel éclat dans ses prunelles… de la reconnaissance mais pas que… Ce que lui avait dit Hanji était donc vrai. Il sourit. Elle se figea de surprise : il lui avait vraiment souri. Elle s'en remit et lui demanda comment il allait. Il haussa les épaules : il était déjà allé mieux mais en tout cas il n'avait pas mal et c'était le principal. Son autre main se leva et se posa gentiment sur sa joue. Et elle, comment allait-elle après tout cela ? Elle avait été viré de son propre corps, avait eu des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, avait tué des gens alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle détestait la violence. Et surtout, il lui avait fait du mal.

Pyrha ne savait pas pourquoi mais qu'on lui demande comment elle vivait tout cela… la fit craquer. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, se blottissant contre lui. Elle avait eu aussi tellement peur pour lui ! Elle l'avait cru mort, il y avait eu du sang, elle avait sans doute exagéré mais elle avait eu terriblement peur ! Elle avait également été terrifiée en ayant les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ! Elle avait perdu les pieds, le contrôle de son propre corps. Et il lui avait fait tellement mal.

Il ne repoussa pas ses pleurs, il l'étreignit un peu plus contre lui. Sa tête était appuyée contre son torse - il était simplement vêtu d'une sorte de robe en tissu. Il était responsable de tout cela, de sa douleur et de ses épreuves. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'avouer des putains de sentiments, parce qu'il se sentait coupable envers une personne morte qui voulait qu'il continue sa vie. Il lui fit redresser doucement la tête et sécha ses larmes. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il la sentit se tendre.

Mais il n'allait pas la repousser ou se reculer. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut d'abord hésitant puis comme s'ils s'étaient trop longtemps retenus. Le baiser fut plus prolongé et poussé. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui affirma :

— Je t'aime.

Elle avait le droit de savoir après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ! Elle sourit, émue et réussit à lui dire moi aussi. Le noiraud décida ensuite qu'il était en état de sortir de l'hôpital. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple égratignure. La rousse tenta de l'en empêcher mais il ne l'écouta pas, il se saisit de ses vêtements et les enfila avant de franchir la porte. Son équipe l'entoura et lui demanda de ses nouvelles, tandis que l'infirmière alarmée lui demandait de rentrer dans sa chambre ! Ils décidèrent alors de rentrer chez eux et de fêter tout cela le lendemain.

En effet, le lendemain, la folle avait tout préparé pour fêter le retour de leur équipier mais également que la rousse les ait tous sauvés. Le patron lui-même du bureau vint les remercier et les féliciter de leur travail accompli. Il s'excusa aussi des erreurs qu'ils avaient pu commettre. Le plus important était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était mort ! Il leur confirma alors que des jeunes recrues arriveraient le lendemain. Ils avaient donc deux jours pour s'organiser et pendant ce temps il ne leur rajouterait aucun travail. Pyrha alla alors remercier la jeune Mikasa, mais cette dernière lui assura que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu' _elle_ avait fait pour eux. Leur amitié était confirmée !

Le matin du deuxième jour, le couple décida de sortir prendre l'air. Ils avaient tout organisé pour les nouvelles recrues qui seraient apparemment au nombre de six ! Ils se baladaient dans les rues commerciales de la ville, quand Levi se rendit compte qu'un groupe d'hommes les suivaient. D'un rapide coup d'oeil il les observa. Ce n'était pas des racailles ou les mêmes personnes qui avaient pu les suivre auparavant. Il se figea, à l'affut. La rousse voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait, il l'entraîna alors dans une des rues les plus fréquentées. Mais le groupe derrière eux tenait toujours bon. Il expliqua alors à sa compagne ce qu'il se passait. Elle serra les mâchoires puis haussa la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe. De toute façon, Pyrha pourrait toujours leur faire face. Mais cette dernière nota alors que l'un des quatre hommes était un Comp. De la même génération qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas gagner si facilement !

— Que nous voulez-vous, demanda acerbement le caporal ?

Le trio se serra puis le Comp justement leur adressa la parole - les deux hommes musclés ne semblaient pas savoir parler.

— Mademoiselle Nikal et Monsieur Ackerman ? Nous sommes ici pour venir récupérer la Compe Pyrha. Nous avons entendu qu'elle posait des problèmes et nous en sommes désolés. Nous allons la reprendre et effacer tous ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **VOILA j'avais promis une fin assez fracassante... la voilà dans le prochain chapitre! Toutefois je l'ai faite biennnnn plus douce que celle initialement prévue ! j'ai relu mes notes des toutes premières idées et j'avais prévu de faire Petra enceinte en fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? j'aurais dû ?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut salut désolée pour l'attente j'ai vraiment été débordée entre la fac le boulot le permis... fin bref ! donc voici ce onzième et DERNIER chapitre ! je vous remercie à tous de votre fidélité au file de ces 12 semaines! :) j'espère que vous apprécierez ! merci aux reviews !**

 **San 1110: j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes les questions que tu te poses**

 **Patacrêpe : merci d'avoir été ma bêta ;) et de m'avoir conseillée cette fin, elle te va ? :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

— Monsieur Ackerman et mademoiselle Nikal, nous sommes venus vous récupérer…

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe pour le couple. La récupérer? Comment ça? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ? Est-ce que jamais ils n'allaient pouvoir être ensemble et tranquilles ? Levi serra la main de celle qu'il aimait et se rapprocha d'elle. Pas question. Il ne s'y plierait pas. Pas après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réparer.

Au milieu de la rue, le noiraud toucha l'arme que lui avait donnée la garde du corps. Un homme qui devait également avoir la vingtaine d'années s'avança et secoua la tête. Son visage était froid mais pas antipathique comme ceux des deux autres. Il tendit simplement la main pour que le caporal lui tende l'arme. Ce dernier serra les mâchoires et ses doigts s'enroulèrent plus fermement autour du poignet de la rousse.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à la tirer comme il voulait s'enfuir. Mais les hommes le rattrapèrent et le flanquèrent brutalement au sol. Il se débattait mais ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. La Compe dût intervenir pour qu'ils le lâchent. Elle se portait garante de lui ! Il n'allait plus rien recommencer de ce genre !

Alors qu'il se redressait, il sentit Pyrha s'accrocher à son bras et vérifier qu'il aille bien. Il lui jeta un rapide regard, perdu mais elle fuya ses iris. Son déchirement était intense : il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi l'abandonne. L'histoire ne pouvait pas recommencer encore une fois ! Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tous les maîtriser et qu'ils partent loin ? Elle était forte ! Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve !

Elle remarqua sa détresse { **my immortal, evanescence}**. Elle aussi était tout autant déchirée et perdue que lui. Elle avait compris ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Les mettre tous K.O. et partir loin de tout cela. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible… ils ne pourraient pas fuir toute leur vie et vivre dans un stress permanent. Et puis que ferait-il si elle devenait un Titan et qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus cette fois ?! Elle était une nouvelle génération, il ne pouvait pas savoir comment elle allait réagir au temps. Sa main se posa doucement sur la sienne qui tenait le pistolet elle secoua tendrement la tête.

— Non, Levi… De toute façon c'est un Comp de la même génération que moi. Je ne pourrais rien faire face à lui!

Son regard anthracite se fit déchirant et il remit l'arme dans son étui, abandonnant toute volonté de combattre. Elle devait cacher toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait ! Ne rien laisser paraître ! Elle éprouvait pourtant tellement de douleur. Les souvenirs de Petra semblaient se confondre avec les siens, une fois de plus mais sans prendre le dessus sur le contrôle d'elle-même pourtant. Elle revoyait quand la vue de la jeune humaine se troublait. L'étau qu'elle avait subi sur sa gorge semblait être sur la sienne. Et puis le visage du noiraud, les larmes présentes dans ses yeux ! Cette douleur, cette impuissance qu'il y passait ! Il hurlait son prénom, il la suppliait de survivre, de ne pas l'abandonner. Sinon, il ne serait plus rien. Tout cela dans un regard, dans un nom que l'on crie. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer. Et c'était en mourant qu'elle savait à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

Elle revint au présent, s'avança alors d'un pas et tendit sa main droite au nouveau Comp. Mais soudain la voix serrée de celui que la rousse aimait se fit entendre.

— Non! Je le ferais! S'il vous plait!

Le groupe se regarda - la rousse tout autant surprise qu'eux - : ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça ! Le Comp - visiblement le chef du groupe - finit par hocher la tête. Ok si c'était ce qu'il voulait… il connaissait la compassion et il avait compris combien ces deux-là s'aimaient. Il tendit la boite où se trouvait les anneaux de récupération. Mais Levi secoua la tête : il voulait tout de même de l'intimité. Pas cette rue très fréquentée. Les trois hommes du Bureau haussèrent les épaules, cela ne leur changeait rien. Ils se mirent dans une rue attenante.

{ **requiem, hiroyuki sawano & Kokoro no koe**} Pyrha s'en voulait : une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle voulut l'essuyer pour ne pas que le jeune homme la voit. Mais elle fut trop lente et ce fut lui qui passa son pouce pour la faire disparaître. Elle tenta de sourire mais ce fut inutile : si elle essayait elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer de nouveau. Le noiraud jeta un regard foudroyant aux hommes et ces derniers reculèrent d'un pas puis trois.

Il sortit alors une autre boite de sa poche personnelle ce coup-ci. Ce petit cube-ci, la Compe la reconnaîtrait entre mille ! C'était celle qu'il y avait eu sur la table de nuit a côté de la photo de Petra. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la refermant juste après. Que dire ? Il sourit tristement quand il croisa ses yeux surpris et déchirés.

— C'est une chose que j'aurais dû faire bien avant ! Cette fois je ne veux pas regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait ! (Il posa un genou au sol, les hommes étant de dos) Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'épouser, Pyrha Nikal, Petra Ral ou qu'importe juste toi ? Tu es la seule qui comptera toujours dans mon coeur…

La poitrine de la jeune femme était totalement bloquée. Si elle avait respiré un jour, là elle ne l'aurait pas pu. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus parler. Elle avança les lèvres et déposa un baiser sur celles de l'homme. Bien sûr, qui serait-elle pour le repousser ? Le baiser se fit plus long, désespéré comme ils savaient que ce serait sans doute le dernier ! Ils s'éloignèrent alors ensuite l'un de l'autre et il mit l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche. Une autre larme coula sur la joue la jeune robot. Une joie qui serait de courte durée, la dernière sans doute de cette vie qui avait si courte ! Elle repensa à toute son équipe : ils avaient été si accueillants, en dépit de tout… Elle les avait au moins protéger !

— Promets moi de la garder même quand tu ne te souviendras plus de moi !

Levi entoura de ses mains celles de la jeune femme qui avait hoché la tête comme elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Il ouvrit alors la boite d'anneaux officiels. Un doré et un argenté. Les doigts tremblants, il se saisit de l'argent et le mit au-dessus de la bague d'or et d'aigue-marine. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir une fleur sur lui, pour lui dire combien il tenait à elle !

Elle mit alors le doré sur le même doigt pour lui. Elle avança sa main et comme leurs doigts s'enlaçaient leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau. Une douce lumière naquit entre eux. Quand peu de temps après cette dernière s'éteint, la jeune femme tomba doucement dans les bras de l'homme. Il la porta alors, un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux.

Il revint alors vers les employés du bureau et le brun se chargea du corps - la prenant délicatement de la même façon que le caporal. Il récupéra également l'anneau doré tandis que le caporal lui interdisait d'ôter la bague à Pyrha. Le jeune Comp promit qu'il en ferait une affaire personnelle. Peut-être même que dans sa prochaine programmation la rousse et lui seraient ensemble nota le plus petit. Son coeur se pinça de jalousie à cette pensée.

{ **Fukari mori no naka, claymore** }Le trio partit alors, laissant Levi seul. Il s'écroula sur les genoux c'était la deuxième fois que la femme qu'il aimait mourrait ou partait loin de lui. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Aurait-elle même une sensation du fait qu'elle l'avait aimé ? Qu'il l'avait aimé ?

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les empêcher, il cria de douleur vers le ciel cotonneux. Il se foutait que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre ou non. Tout avait été si… inattendu ! Et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le pleure… mais si elle ne voulait plus qu'il cache tant ses sentiments comment faire pour ne pas pleurer ? Finalement jamais il n'avait pu lutter contre la mort. Il avait eu juste un peu plus de temps avec elle et il ne savait pas si c'était mieux...

Il rentra alors au bureau. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait des ordres et devait former les nouvelles recrues… Ses camarades le regardèrent étrangement comme il revenait seul. Où était Pyrha ? S'étaient ils disputés ? Ils savaient que vu le visage de Levi ce ne devait pas être fantastique ! Et alors ce dernier leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer et ils restèrent tous bouche bée. Avait il besoin de temps pour lui ? Il secoua la tête. Non ça irait. Il avait des choses a faire ! Des recrues à accueillir comme il le faut et à former comme elles seraient jeunes.

Personne ne commenta et tous admirèrent sa force. Ce coup-ci il s'en remettrait… du moins l'espéraient-ils ! Ils préparèrent alors la pièce pour recevoir toutes les paires ! Le noiraud sentait tous les regards sur lui mais il ne voulait rien montrer. Après tout ne devait-il pas se reconstruire ? Les préparatifs finis, une esquisse de sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Pyrha et Petra auraient aimé !

Armin se racla la gorge alors et lui demanda s'il pouvait venir voir. C'était la vidéo du père qui expliquait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la finir alors peut-être que cela l'intéresserait… Le noiraud hocha la tête, de toute façon qu'est ce que cela changerait ? Il reprit le DvD au moment où il était sorti de la voiture. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su que tout allait se finir comme ça… Comment aurait-il réussi ou essayer de la sauver ?

— La caractéristique la plus importante des Comps de cette génération est qu'ils peuvent se transformer à leur gré en Titan sans normalement aucune conséquence ! Il se pourrait qu'ils soient les futures armes de notre gouvernement… En tout cas pour le moment ces études n'ont été que pour augmenter leur longévité de vie et tenter de les rendre autant performants durant tout leur vie. En effet, lorsque la date limite est passée leurs souvenirs se brouillent mais se détruisent pour les rendre fous.

« Je dois ajouter que le Bureau a donc payé certains centres de recherches particuliers comme celui de Zeke Jaeger afin d'accélérer leur recherche qui n'allait pas assez vite ! Toutefois nos équipes ont finalement trouvé un début de méthode et nous avons décidé de mettre fin au contrat qui nous liait avec cet homme comme il poussait ses recherches bien trop loin. Ses techniques de recherches étaient trop violentes. Toutefois, il avait des résultats bien plus rapidement que nous…

« J' espère en tout cas que les modifications que j'ai pu effectuer sur Pyrha ne lui nuiront pas! »

Levi ferma les paupières alors tout cela avait été la conséquence de recherches pour la longévité… Et Mr. Ral semblait avoir parlé de Comp utilisés en combat sans vouloir s'y attarder : ceci pouvait signaler le pire mais il préférait voir ce qu'il arriverait. Il serra les mâchoires. Puis se décida qu'il tournerait la page comme la rousse allait le faire en n'ayant plus aucun souvenir.

Trois paires devaient arriver en même temps. Quant à un nouveau partenaire sans doute dans une semaine ! Petra et Pyrha resteraient leur secret au groupe. De même pour les manigances du Bureau dont ils ne devraient surtout pas être au courant. Il regarda une dernière fois le bureau en face du sien et soupira. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car soudain un groupe de jeunes adolescents débordants d'énergie débarquèrent en tumulte dans l'entrée.

Erwin se présenta ainsi que ses camarades. Visiblement les paires avaient déjà été formées. Ce furent à eux de se présenter en paire : le (la) Comp(e) présentait l'humain(e) et inversement. Il y avait Jean et son robot Marco, un dénommé Conny qui semblait totalement délirant pour un Comp - où est-ce que les ingénieurs s'étaient trompés dans les lignes de code?!- heureusement que la jeune blonde nommée Annie était plus calme ! Et enfin, une jeune fille frêle et posée du nom de Krista avec une Compe du nom d'Ymir.

Tous semblaient dynamiques, ils se dispersaient facilement mais au moins semblaient-ils heureux d'être là ! Le caporal croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les regarda.

Déjà les deux paires les plus récentes de leur groupe semblaient bien s'entendre avec les autres. Sauf Eren et Jean qui voulaient se taper dessus tout le temps. Sasha et Conny semblaient imiter de drôles de volatiles - ou des ninjas peut-être ?! Krista collait Ymir - à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse ? -; Mikasa parlait posément à Marco tout en surveillant Eren et en se demandant si elle devait agir pour mettre l'autre K.O ! Tandis qu'Armin tentait une approche avec la froide blonde.

Il allait avoir du travail. Et voilà que la folle se mettait au milieu et tirait ses cotillons de partout en sautant dans tous les sens. Erwin se plaça à ses côtés.

— On va en avoir du boulot ! Ça te changera les idées au moins !

Le subordonné hocha la tête il y avait pensé. Sa main toucha instinctivement son épaule où sa clavicule saillait : la douleur était moins importante. Elle disparaissait. Comme sans doute le ferait la psychologique. Enfin… il attira alors l'attention de tous. Il allait les former et faire d'eux de dignes personnes qui comprendraient ce que vivaient les propriétaires.

Une semaine passa alors, il était étonné des progrès effectués par le petit groupe : même les plus anciens le disaient ! Aujourd'hui, il devait recevoir un nouveau Comp. Il était tendu sans trop savoir pourquoi… Que craignait-il exactement ? Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas avoir de nouveau Pyrha… Hanji avait de nouveau prévu les cotillons et en avait fourni à tous les nouveaux. Elle sautait de partout.

Enfin, on entendit un léger _toc toc_. Ce fut au caporal de permettre d'enter au nouveau. Et alors quand le Comp passa le seuil de la porte, son coeur s'arrêta. Il était surpris mais tellement heureux. Un grand sourire barra son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de faire une accolade à son nouveau partenaire. { **Yuri on Ice, yuri! on ice** }

— Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Erd. Bon retour parmi nous. Je me nomme Levi Ackerman ! Et voici…

Tous ouvrirent les cotillons en même temps et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue ! Ils rirent tandis que le blond regardait émerveillé autour de lui. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

— Ça n'a pas changé ici, mais il n'y avait pas autant d'ambiance. Merci, Levi. Je suis content d'être de retour.

Il se souvenait ! Il se rappelait malgré la désactivation précoce par sa faute. Son regard se posa sur Hanji et Erwin qui étreignirent ou serrèrent la main au nouvel arrivant. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris ! Ils avaient préparé quelque chose dans son dos, sans rien lui dire. La folle haussa les épaules et ce fut le supérieur qui lui expliqua.

— Le patron se sentait tellement coupable et désolé pour toi, qu'il a voulu faire un geste. Ils ont apparemment commencé à trouver le bon programme pour conserver et remettre les souvenirs. Alors on lui a dit que ton meilleur ami était lui. On ne s'est pas trompés, rassure-moi ?!

Le noiraud secoua la tête. Non c'était parfait ! Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à aller remercier ce cher directeur.

Il le fit, une semaine plus tard. Il se présenta au secrétariat ce coup-ci. La même jeune femme le regarda suspiscieusement : allait-il de nouveau foncer vers les ascenseurs sans prévenir ? Mais non, elle l'autorisa même à monter et il y alla calmement. Il serra la main de l'homme, lui rendit en même temps l'arme qu'il lui avait donnée. Il le remercia puis après quelques propos et une discussion sur l'augmentation de son équipe, ressortit.

Dans la rue, il souffla un grand coup. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait ici pour retrouver Pyrha. Cela lui semblait à la fois la veille et il y avait une éternité… Il commença alors à avancer, tout en regardant le bâtiment et non devant lui. Il ne remarqua pas qu'une jeune femme qui arrivait en face de lui ne regardait pas non plus devant elle et qu'ils allaient se rentrer dedans.

Ce fut le cas. Et la jolie jeune femme, les bras chargés, fit tomber tous ses classeurs en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Elle s'excusa platement, sans vraiment regarder celui qu'elle venait de bousculer. Levi non plus d'ailleurs, il l'aida à ramasser ses classeurs dont quelques feuilles s'étaient envolées plus loin. A sa hauteur, elle le remercia et Levi lui dit que c'était de sa faute.

Elle redressa la tête pour placer ses cheveux courts derrière ses oreilles de sa main gauche. Le noiraud releva la tête en même temps : quelque chose dans la voix de la jeune femme, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Pyrha. Le coeur du noiraud s'arrêta avant de palpiter trois fois plus vite. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

— Levi?

Les yeux anthracites tombèrent sur la bague qu'elle portait. La bague de fiançailles. Ils restèrent ainsi il ne savait combien de temps. Soudain, un jeune homme brun - Levi le reconnut immédiatement : c'était celui qui avait désactivé Pyrha ou en tout cas celui qui les avait empêché de s'enfuir - demanda à la jeune rousse si elle venait. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ramassa à la hâte le reste et se releva. Elle présenta alors sa main au caporal.

— Merci monsieur! Et encore désolée. Je vois que vous travaillez pour le Bureau, nous nous reverrons donc peut-être.

Il lui serra la main et sentit le froissement d'un papier dans sa paume. Elle s'en alla, accompagnée de l'autre Comp. Il la regarda partir comme elle s'était retournée en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis ouvrit la main. Il déplia le papier chiffonné.

Elle se souvenait de lui.

Le père lui avait bien dit : il ne savait pas quelles conséquences cela aurait sur elle. Sur le papier froissé, des chiffres griffonnés à la hâte. Un numéro de téléphone, sans doute celui de la rousse.

Il sourit paisiblement. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié et lui non plus. Il serra le papier dans son poing et remercia l'inventeur qui lui avait permis d'avoir plus de temps avec elle. Désormais, l'espoir renaissait dans son coeur comme une plante après un incendie.

* * *

 **Voilà, beaucoup d'émotions de ma part personnellement, j'espère que ça vous a plus, malgré la fin qui a failli mal tourner ! J'avoue qu'au début cette fin devait s'arrêter juste après la récupération de Pyrha, mais j'ai trouvé ça vraiment trop noir... donc un peu plus d'espoir !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vus en pensez, comment vous préférez : comme ça ou celle qui aurait dû être l'originelle ;) et je vous dis à mai prochain où ce sera sans doute sur Ao no Blue Exorcist ! :D bisouuussss ~~~~**


End file.
